LOCAS AVENTURAS
by creppylover
Summary: Como dice el titulo. Son las locas aventuras que tienen las PPGZ y los RRBZ con un nuevo personaje (AH,antes de que digan algo por el nuevo personaje,por favor léanlo y denle una oportunidad) Mal summary pero historia buena...creo XD.
1. Chapter 1

**Olissss...**

**No se si aun hay fas de las PPGZ eh RRBZ...Aun asi subire esta historia hasta que la acabe.**

**Es una historia que escribí de chiquita (a los 11 años mas bien) no sabia nada de escritura...creanme apenas y encontré mi historia y me quede pasmada por mi mala ortografía de pequeña XD. pero ya corregí como unos 18 capítulos..son 27 hasta donde los eh escrito,pero au hay mas.**

**EN FIN...**

**SI ES QUE ESTAN LEYENDO ESTO... DISFRUTEN.**

**Y SOLO DEJEN UN REVIEW SI ES QUE LES GUSTO OH ALGO POR EL ESTILO.**

**GRACIAS.**

* * *

_**Locas aventuras**_

_**((Mejora de mi antiguo Fic **_  
_**"PPGZ y RRBZ"))**_

**_Momoko Akatsutsumi- Bombón_**  
**_Kaoru Matsubara- Bellota_**  
**_Miyako Gōtokuji- Burbuja_**  
**_Masaru Triangle- Brick_**  
**_Makoto Fujioka- Boomer_**  
**_Kojiro Diamond- Butch_**  
**_Anrima Kinomoto- Black_**

**_Anrima Kinomoto (OC):_**

**_De personalidad torpe y alegre. _**

**_Anrima no es exactamente una chica super poderosa,_**

**_ella cayo en un charco de masa negra cuando vivía en Brasil dándole super poderes,_**

**_ella se hace llamar la niña de negro (Black para acortar) _**

**_ella usa un brazalete de plata con un círculo de vidrio rojo que le permite transformarse. _**

**_Al igual que las chicas,ella tiene una transformación similar a la de bombón._**

**_Es fanática de los cómics,los superhéroes,los videojuegos,los misterios,los insectos y las películas de terror._**

**_Tiene un gran apetito por los dulces y postres, sobre todo el pastel de mango. _**

**_No le gusta el Chile y le teme a los gatos._**

**_Ella es algo distraída y aveces hace cosas que la gente cree rara pero se esfuerza para ayudar a sus amigos sin importar cual sea la situación. Tiene tres hermanos menores,uno de su edad y otro mayor._**

**_Sueña con ser una gran futbolista o florista en el futuro. _**

**_Tiene 12 años y medio. _**

**_Ella es una chica poco femenina y también es la más graciosa._**

**_Ella es conocida en la escuela por ser la mejor amiga de Kaoru en la infancia además de que es una de las más problemática,chiflada y bromista de la escuela,además de que comparte una cierta relación con su amor por los insectos como Randy. _**

**_Odia las faldas y las cosas muy femeninas pero le encanta usar estampados como flores y mariposas en sus camisetas. _**

**_En realidad ella es una chica algo bipolar y es muy sensible,su felicidad decae cuando alguien la insulta o habla mal de ella a sus espaldas. _**

**_Es especialmente buena en el fútbol. _**

**_Habla de una forma un poco informal y raramente usa honoríficos japoneses al referirse a alguien. _**

**_Su temor más grande son los sujetos disfrazados. _**

**_Ella antes vivía en Tokio pero tuvo que mudarse a Brasil por el trabajo de su padre pero nuevamente viajo a Tokio porque su padre volvió a su trabajo antiguo para que sus hermanos mayores fueran a una de esas escuelas famosas. _**

**_Es la mejor amiga de Kaoru en la infancia._**

**_Esta enamorada de un chico haya en Brasil._**

**_Randy al principio le caía mal ya que por más que intentaba ella no se asustaba con ningún insecto,al final término gustándole ya que Anrima comparte su interés por los insectos._**

**_En secreto ella sale con Masaru (Brick) de vez en cuando a una salida de AMIGOS._**

**_Masaru no quiere que nadie se entere porque sabe que lo molestaran. _**

**_Es la menor del grupo por un año y medio. Odia el atletismo. _**

**_Es una chica adorable,dulce y tierna,algo que no muestra muy seguido._**

**_Tene una colección de peluches._**

**_Cuando esta nerviosa se chupa el cabello._**

**_Odia las cosas cursis y rosadas._**

**_Aveces suele ser algo ruda y bravucona con otros._**

**_Su vestuario consiste en una blusa blanca de manga larga de cuello de tortuga abajo de una blusa holgada de manga corta color gris con un estampado de un balón de fútbol,un short de mezclilla,calcetas rojas,tenis deportivos grises y unos guantes de motociclista negros._**

**_Su pelo rojizo le llega hasta los hombros y esta algo desordenado,tiene pecas y el color de sus ojos son grisescos. _**

**_Aveces usa una blusa de manga corta de color gris con un estampado de una flor y de vez en cuando una gorra con el estampado de una flor._**

**_Algunas veces usa una sudadera gris y aveces su pelo esta atado a una cola de caballo._**

**_Su traje de super heroína es una blusa de manga larga a cuello de tortuga negra,una falda negra,mallas negras,botas y guantes de hule negras y lleva una máscara de color negro para ocultar su rostro (parecido a la máscara del zorro)._**  
**_Sus poderes son volar,lanzar rayos lasers por los ojos,visión nocturna,lanza una masa negra y pegajosa,tiene una katana de madera como arma pero no la usa muy seguido._**  
**_Tiene un muñeco que ella misma cosió (algo parecido a la muñeca de Lilo de Lilo & Stich) a la que la hace llamar "Mona". _**

**_Al igual que Miyako,se la lleva aveces a la escuela. _**

**_Anrima estuvo en un equipo de fútbol haya en Brazil pero sólo como suplente._**

**_Ademas de Kaoru,Anrima tiene otro mejor amigo llamado Gabriel,_**

**_el fue el que le hablo primero al llegar a Brazil además de que le ayudo a forma parte del equipo de fútbol en donde el jugaba. _**

**_Muchos creen que ambos se gustan pero no es así,_**

**_Anrima esta enamorada de un chico del mismo grupo de futbol llamado Darwin,_**

**_Darwin tiene un hermano gemelo llamado Zack,_**

**_de alguna forma,Anrima puede diferenciarlos,ella tiene un don de distinguir gemelos._**  
**_Anrima tiene otra personalidad muy diferente a lo que ella es._**

**_Su otra personalidad es muy sería,callada,algo malvada,habla muy poco y su mirada es más sombría._**

**_Ella oculta un secreto... ella es !"#$%+´{}-., ¬¬\~`^._**

**_(¡SPOILER ALERT! _**

**_Tendran que seguir leyendo para saberlo._**

**_Les daré unas pistas:_**

**_Primo de otro lado..._**

**_rayos Z...)_**

* * *

Yo: Dialogo

Yo: _"Pensamientos"_

Yo_: ´Susurros´_

**Día/Lugar**

_"Algo escrito o leyendo"_

_(Acciones)_

((Traducción))

_**(N/A:NOTA DE**_** AUTORA)**

* * *

**Cap1:¿La nueva alumna?**

**En la ciudad de Saltadilla/Tokio.**

Nuestras heroínas están,en su escuela secundaria.

Momoko:Pero es tan lindo ^^

Miyako:Ay Momoko,jamas cambiaras.¿Pero si sabes que el es 3 años mayor que tu no?

Momoko:¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Ademas,¿no has oído el dicho de "no importa la edad con el amor todo se vale"?

Mientras tanto,un chico"celoso" de pelo naranja con gorra roja llamado Masaru (Brick) escuchaba toda la conversación desde atrás.

Kaoru:_(Sacando la lengua)_ ¡Ugh! ¿chicas,podemos cambiar de tema por favor?

Momoko:Al menos apoyame con el chico que me gusta.

Kaoru:¿Cual de todos? XD

Momoko:¡ARG,te voy a -

La pelinaranja se iba a lanzar hacia Kaoru de no ser por la señorita Keane que interrumpió en el salon

Keane:Bien alumnos tomen asiento-Todos obedecieron sin quejarse-Hoy tenemos un nuevo ,adelante,pasa por favor.

¿?:¡Si!

Una chica algo parecida a Momoko (Sólo que ella era 2 cm menos que ella) con el pelo rojizo alborotado hasta el cuello,la tez blanca,pecas y ojos llevaba una camisa gris con un símbolo de una pelota de fotball en el medio,también llevaba una blusa blanca de manga larga debajo de la gris,guantes sin dedos color negro,un short grande de mezclilla,y zapatos deportivos grises.

Keane:Ella es Anrima Kinomoto,se acaba de mudar de Brazil para vivir aquí por causas ó un tiempo aquí Tokio,por eso habla bien algo de nuestro idioma.

Todos menos las PPGZ Y los RRBZ se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos,aunque … Kaoru se le quedaba mirando algo extrañada.

Keane:Bien,dinos algo mas de ti.

Anrima:_(Confundida)_ ¿Eh?

Keane:Etto…cof cof…apresentarse para a classe  
((Por favor,preséntate a la clase))

Anrima:_(Levanta su pulgar y guiña el ojo)O.K Ol_ á meu nome é Kinomoto Anrim,Eu sou 12. Acabei de me mudar para o Brasil por uma semana e espero-((Hola mi nombre es Anrima Kinomoto,tengo 12 añ acabo de mudar de Brazil hace una semana y espero que-))

Es interrumpida por Himeko que se levanto de golpe

Himeko:¡Un momento! no entiendo nada de lo que esta diciendo.

Anrima se le queda viendo algo confundida,la señorita Keane coloca sus manos en los hombros de Anrima y mira a Himeko.

Keane:Himeko,Anrima se acaba de mudar de Brazil,así que se mas amable con ella.

Himeko:Si,perdón _(se sienta)_

Keane:Yo les traduciré. Anrima dice que se mudo de Brazil hace una semana … y que espera que sean buenos amigos.¿Es correcto!?

Anrima:_(Sonríe burlonamente)_ eh…Si,si es correcto ¡JEFA! XD

Kaoru despertó de golpe abrió los ojos como platos y se levanto del asiento bruscamente,haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella.

Keane:¿Sucede algo Kaoru?

Anrima:(_Mirando a Keane nerviosa)_ ¿¡K-Kaoru!?

Kaoru:_(La apunta con el dedo)¡_HANRIMA!

La niña quedo sorprendida,solo una persona la había llamado así en toda su vida

Randy:oye,tu broma no da risa.

Kaoru:No,no. No era mi intención,es que yo … conozco a esta chica.

Miyako y Momoko se miran confundidas.

Keane:¿Ya se conocen?

Kaoru:eh,digamos que si(_Se rasca la nuca nerviosa)_

Keane:oh,¿como se conocieron?

Kaoru:bueno…cuando tenia 6 años Anrima fue la primer amiga que tuve en el kinder y-

fue interrumpida por Randy que la levanto y la puso enfrente de toda la clase dejando a Kaoru con puntitos en vez de ojos y con una gota anime en la cabeza.

Randy:para oír bien tu historia ^^_(Contesto a lo que todos cayeron tipo anime)_

Keane:B-Bueno,creo que será mejor para la clase una Kaoru,empieza desde el principio

Kaoru:¿desde el mero principio?

Keane:Si

Kaoru:Ok… Todo comenzó cuando Dios creo a Adan y Eva y-

Keane:(_Interrumpiendola) _No,no,no, que se conocieron tu y Anrima.

Kaoru:Ah, …todo comenzó en el parque, yo estaba jugando con mi hermano mayor cuando…

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Se ve a una Kaoru pequeña en el bosque corriendo _(llevaba una blusa verde y un short cafe)_ cuando…se tropezó y se raspo la pierna ella no lloro solo se quejo y se sentó bajo un árbol._

_Kaoru:¡ugh!_(Ella mira hacia los lados y ve que se había perdido)_¡Hermano! ¿¡Hermano estas ahí!?_(Nadie contesto)_ ¡no me hagas una broma oh ya veraz! _(De repente unos arboles se empezaron a mover(_¿¡quien anda ahí!? _(Corre hacia el árbol)_ ¡No seas cobarde,muestrate! (_pasaron unos segundos y … una ardilla salto del árbol)_ ¡Tonta ardilla,pensé que eras una persona!_

_¿?:Y tienes razón ^^_

_dijo una niña pecosa pelo rojizo,una sudadera gris un pantalón negro y zapatos rojos,le faltaba uno que otro diente y ademas estaba colgada boca abajo de un árbol_

_Kaoru:¡WAAAHHH! _(Se cae)

_¿?:¡Hahahahahaha!_

_Kaoru:(_Enojada y sonrojada)_¿¡De que te ríes!?_

_¿?:De nada,solo que te vez graciosa alreves._

_Kaoru:Tu eres la que esta al revés ¬¬_

_¿?:Ah si verdad? Bueno no importa^^ _(Salta del árbol quedando frente a Kaoru)_me llamo Anrima._

_Kaoru:_(Confundida)_Soy Kaoru…¿Sabes? Te queda mejor Hanrima._

_Anrima:¡Ok,Hanrima será!(_pone su mano en su frente en una pose militar)

_Kaoru:¿Eh?_

_Anrima:Agente Hanrima 0707 preparada para el ataque. _(Dice hablándole a su muñeca con una cara sería)

_Kaoru:¿Cual ataque?_

_Anrima:¡el tuyo,mensa!_  
_¡ATACAME! _(hace una pose de combate)

_Kaoru:¿Segura?_

_Anrima:¡Si! Hanrima esta lista para todo ¡ATACA! ~3~_

_Kaoru:Si tu lo dices (_Agarra a Anrima del brazo luego la tira al suelo,después le agarra las piernas y las estira después le hace una llave y-)

_Anrima:¡Ayayay! ¡me rindo, tu ganas .!_

_Kaoru:¿Eh? ¿Tan fácil te rindes?_

_Anrima:¡SI! ^^ Ahora como me ganaste eso prueba tu amistad y fortaleza y eso significa que serás mi amiga._

_Kaoru:¿¡ehhhh!? ¡Aguarda un segundo, ni siquiera te conozco!_

_Anrima:¡Pero me ganaste! Y no te puedes rehusar ahora serás amiga de … ¡Hanrima! ^^_

_Kaoru:_(Se le queda viendo raro pero luego suspira)_ Esta bien._

_Anrima:¡SIII!^^ _(La abraza fuertemente)

_(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)_

Kaoru:Al principio fue algo irritante,pero después me di cuenta de que era una gran amiga (_Dijo algo sonrojada aunque lo ocultó)_

Himeko:Por lo que veo,Anrima es muy infantil y rara.

Anrima:¡Oye,Anrima no es infantil y rara! Anrima es Divertida y Genial para que sepas.

…

Himeko (Princesa) se levanta de su asiento con una mano en su boca aguantándose la risa.

Himeko:¡Pero que modo mas infantil de hablar! Ajajajajaja. Para tener 12 hablas en tercera persona y eso solo lo hacen los bebes,ajajajaja.

Anrima:(_Apretando los puños con el ceño fruncido)_ grrrrrr…

Keane:Himeko,Anrima acaba de llegar,así que ten mas respeto por ella ¿quieres?

.Lo siento (_Se sienta en su lugar de mala gana)_

Keane:(_Viendo a la pelirroja)_ Vamos,Anrima Himeko ya se a disculpado,tranquila.

Anrima relaja sus puños y suspira.

Anrima:O.k ^^ _(Todos se le quedaron mirando como "¿acaso es bipolar oh que?")_

Keane:Bien…ehh,Kaoru,regresa a tu lugar porfavor.

Kaoru:_(Con los brazos detras de su nuca)_Como diga._(Se dirige a su asiento)_

Keane:Y Anrima siéntate en…_(Busca un lugar vacío con la mirada)_ ese asiento vacío junto a la ventana.

Anrima:¡Ok! _(Va corriendo a su asiento,ella se sienta y al lado izquierdo de ella había un chico Rubio de ojos azules)_ ¡Óla!

Makoto:H-Hola me llamo Makoto **_(Boomer)_**

Anrima:¡Y yo soy Paquita la del barrio XD!

Makoto:(_Confundido y asustado)_ Cre-crei que te llamabas Anrima.

Anrima:Nah,como crees,te tomaba el pelo,si me llamo Anrima XD.

Makoto:ah…_"Al parecer va a ser algo difícil acostumbrarme a esto"_

**2 horas después…**  
**En la clase de deportes/afuera.**

Profesor:Bien chicos,hoy daremos una carrera.

Todos:¡NOOOOO!

Kaoru y Kojiro**_(Butch)_**:¡SI!

Profesor:Bien escogeré a los participantes, los que mencione van a hacer la carrera.A ver… Makoto,Himeko,Randy,Anrima y esa chica **_(XD)._**

Los mencionados se levantan y entran a la pista.

Profesor:En sus marcas…¿listos?¡Fuera!

Makoto corría rápido pero no tan rápido,Anrima corría a paso normal,Himeko era llevada por sus sirvientas,Mitch no paraba de caerse y la otra chica se cansaba a cada segundo.  
El silbato sonó y todos pararon.

Profesor:Bien los ganadores son… ¡Makoto Haninozuka  
y Anrima Kinomoto!

Makoto y Anrima:(_Chocan las manos)_¡Wuju!

Anrima se dirige al entrenador.

Profesor:¿Qué quieres?

Anrima_:(Algo asustada)_…Ehh,si…uh..etto…professor, ¿posso ir ao banheiro? …. não tardará muito retorno tão rápido quanto você pode jurar _(Dice moviendo los brazos cómicamente)_

Profesor:¿Eh?

Makoto:Ella dijo que si puede ir al baño,que no tardara tanto que regresara lo mas rápido que pueda.

Miyako:¿Como sabes eso?

Makoto:(_Algo sonrojado)_ Ehh,bueno, yo...

Kojiro:(_Recuesta su brazo en el hombro de Makoto_)Es que el tonto de mi amigo sabe hablar 13 idiomas diferentes y uno de ellos es el portugués.

Miyako:¿¡Enserio!? Eso es sencillamente asombroso.

Makoto:¿E-Enserio?

Miyako:Completamente.

Masaru:_(Masaru toma a Makoto de ambos hombros y lo zarandea)_ Pues el también sabe tocar el piano,el violín, la trompeta, la batería,la guitarra,un sin fin de instrumentos y ademas vive en una gran mansión.

Makoto:¡C-Chicos, no hablen de mi vida personal! Ahora todas me van a perseguir (_Susurro viendo que todas las chicas lo miraron interesadas exepcto Kaoru Momoko y Miyako)_

Kojiro y Masaru:Gomen…

Profesor:Bien sigamos y puedes ir al baño señorita Kinomoto.

Anrima:Uf que ,no ,adeus, ^^._(Corre hacia el baño)_

Masaru:Bien,esa niña es rara.

Los demás asienten con la cabeza.

Profesor:Bien…ahora…Momoko,Miyako,Kojiro,Masaru y ese chico salten el caballo.

La primera fue Momoko que lo hizo bien haciendo que Masaru se sonrojara al maximo,ya que Momoko levanto mucho el trasero (XD)  
Miyako fue la siguiente quien dudo un poco pero lo hizo con un poco dificultad.  
El siguiente fue Masaru,que se callo al final.  
El siguiente fue Kojiro que lo hizo sin problemas  
Y el otro chico lo hizo igual que tropezo XD

Anrima:¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! XD

Profesor:Ay no…_(maldicio el profesor por lo bajo al ver que la pelirroja ya había llegado)_¡Bien,se termino la clase! ¡vallan a sus otras clases, ya!

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases y bla bla bla paso 1 hora y fueron al comedor exepcto las PPGZ y la nueva alumna que se fueron al patio bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Miyako:Y bien,Anrima-chan. Cuéntanos como es Brazil ^^.

Kaoru:Si,desde que te fuiste no supe nada de ti.

Momoko:y…¿hay chicos lindos ahí en Brazil?

Anrima:Meninas tranquilas. Les contare todo luego.

Kaoru:Oigan ahí hay un buen lugar

Dijo apuntando a un árbol.  
Las PPGZ corrieron junto a Anrima,pero….los RRBZ tambien vieron el árbol y corrieron hacia el quedando frente a frente con las PPGZ.

Kojiro:¿¡Oigan que se creen!? ¡nosotros llegamos primeros!

Kaoru:¿¡ustedes!? ¡No! ¡Nosotras llegamos primero!

Kojiro:Ajá,mejor cállate.

Kaoru:¡A mi nadie me calla!

Kojiro:Pues ahora apareció alguien quien te callara ¡BAKAAA!

Kaoru:¿¡B-Baka!?

Y así inicio otra pelea de los verdes.

Miyako:Hola Makoto-Kun.

Makoto:_(Sonrojado y nervioso) _H-Hola Miyako-chan

Masaru:Que hay rosadita.

Momoko:¿Que quieres? ¡Rojito!¬¬

Masaru:Que tus tontas amigas están en nuestro lugar.

Momoko:Es un país libre se puede sentar donde queramos.

Anrima:¿Eh?

Anrima veía la pelea de Kaoru y Kojiro,la disputa de Masaru y Momoko y a Makoto y a Miyako que hablaban tranquilamente bastante confundida.

Kojiro:¡A mi no me contradigas,se ve que tu eres la mas tonta de las super lloronas!

Kaoru:El burro hablando de orejas

Kojiro:¡No metas a Makoto en esto!

Masaru:Sabes que somos mejores que ustedes,niñita llorona.

Momoko:Ay si tu,la ultima vez lo derrotamos, acuérdate.

Masaru:Ajaaaa.

Momoko:Se ve que aun no han cambiado desde que les golpeo el rayo Z blanco.

Mientras Anrima oía la pelea cada vez se confundía mas pero luego se irrito hasta que…

Anrima:¡AAAAAHHHH!_(grito captando la atención de todos)_¡Por-porque!…¿¡Porque os raios brigando por uma árvore maldita!? ¡são apenas brigando por bobagens que você acabou de lutar por quem sabe quem é o melhor e que você acabou de falar sobre as lutas e quem é o melhor para isso!

Momoko,Masaru,Kojiro y Kaoru:¿Ehhh?

Makoto:Anrima tiene razón,solo pelean por un estúpido árbol.

Momoko:ahh eso dijo…

Miyako:Lo sentimos demasiado,no queríamos parecer una molestia.

Anrima:Ay,no importa,perdón por enfadarme.  
¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Todos miraban a Anrima demasiado chica estaba completamente loca.

* * *

**siiii...Puse un personaje.**

**No saldrá mucho...mas o menos.**

**En fin.**

**Hoy subiré 8 capitulos.**

**solo diganme en los reviews si quiere que lo continue...**

**Seguiré****subiendo hasta que la temporada se acabe XD.**

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME PRESENTARE CON UN:**

**HoOoOoOola,aquí el siguiente capitulo,lean y no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

* * *

**Cap2: ¡Nos Descubrió!**

**A la mañana siguiente /Viernes**

El timbre de salida de la escuela secundaria de nueva Saltadilla/Tokio sonó.  
Todos los adolescentes se dirigían hacia sus casas.

Momoko:(_Estirando los brazos)_ Que genial,al fin es fin de semana.

Miyako:Si,aunque dejaron algo de tarea.

Kaoru:Eso es lo malo. Como dije,los maestros sólo nos quieren ver sufrir.

Anrima:_(Con una cara apagada)_ si…

Miyako:¿Que te sucede Anrima-chan?

Kaoru:Lo que pasa es que reprobó en el examen de matemáticas.

Anrima:Así que en resumen… 2 más 3 es igual a 5. Saque un 5.

Miyako:Bueno,dejemos eso para después.¡Oigan ya se! Vamos al centro comercial ^^

Momoko:ah,si,si,si. Oí que hay una oferta en lindos brillos y en la repostería.

Miyako:¡Ah,si! También hay nuevos vestidos,vamos chicas ^^

Kaoru y Anrima:No gracias,no me gusta mucho ir de compras y los vestidos.

Ambas se miran al ver que dijeron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Momoko:Jejeje,hablaron al mismo tiempo,si se parecen mucho ^^

Kaoru y Anrima:¡Eso no es cierto! _(Ambas se miran)_ Ok tenemos que parar esto _(Se cruzan de brazos)_  
basta, basta, ¡BASTAAAA! _(Ambas se tapan la boca al mismo tiempo)_

Miyako:Vamos chicas,sera divertido.

Kaoru:Eso dijiste la ultima vez y terminamos yendo a una fiesta con Ken.¬¬

Momoko:Pero debes admitir que fue divertido XD.

Anrima:¿Quien es Ken?

Miyako:Ehhhh…Ken es…¡un amigo de la hermana de Momoko! ¿A que si?

Momoko:¡Si,si es cierto!

Anrima:_(Sospechando)_ í que es eso…Bueno,¿a donde dijeron que íbamos?

Momoko:¡AL CENTRO COMERCIAL! (_dijo mientras salía disparada hacia la calle)_

Miyako:Je,¿Vamos? _(se va donde Momoko)_

Anrima:_(Mira a Kaoru)_¿Y bien?

Kaoru:(_Suspiro)P_ues ya que _(sigue a las 2 amigas junto a Anrima)_

* * *

Después de horas y horas en el centro comercial,todas salieron con 16 bolsas en la mano … y cuando digo todas me refiero a Miyako y a Momoko.

Anrima:_(Con una gotita anime en la cabeza)_Creo que se pasaron.

Miyako:Bueno chicas iré a mi casa,mi abuelita ya debe estar preocupada,adiós (Se retira)

Momoko:Yo igual,bye bye _(Se va)_

Anrima:bye bye ^^ _(Se despide agitando sus brazos,al ver que ya estaban lo suficiente mente lejos se pone delante de Kaoru)_  
Bien,dime que esta pasando ¬¬

Kaoru:¿De que hablas?

Anrima:Te eh notado muy extraña.

Kaoru:¿Como?

Anrima:Si,cuando una tienda fue robada por unos sujetos sus cinturones empezaron a brillar y luego desaparecieron,unas chicas aparecieron con esos trajes y armas y cuando atraparon a los ladrones y esas chicas se fueron ustedes regresaron del "baño".

Kaoru:Ehhhh…

Anrima: Dime que esta sucediendo Kaoru. Puedo ser algo despistada pero recuerda que veo y leo varias películas de misterio y estoy preparada para cualquier misterio,en este caso… El tuyo.

Kaoru:No se de que me hablas _(dijo poniendo sus manos en su cuello y caminando hacia su casa.)_

Anrima:Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.

Kaoru:Enserio ¡no lo se!

Anrima la mira a los ojos algo desafiante y luego la apunta con el dedo.

Anrima:¡MIENTES! ¡DIMELO! Sabes que no puedes mentirme…yo… Lo se todo.

Kaoru:Menos las respuestas del examen de matemáticas.

Anrima:¡Hey! Porfavor. Las mejores amigas se dicen todo.

Anrima hace ojos de cachorro,Kaoru se le queda viendo,tenía una batalla en su cabeza,ella suspiro y luego asintió con la cabeza.

Kaoru:Deacuerdo, te lo diré todo,pero por favor guarda el secreto. Si sueltas el secreto como las baboseadas que dices juro que te haré sufrir mucho dolor querida amiga.

Anrima:No hay problemo^^

Y así Kaoru comenzó a explicarle todo a la pelirroja por unos 53 minutos.

Anrima:A ver si entendí … ¿Tu y tus amigas fueron atrapados en un rayo blanco dándoles  
superpoderes?

Kaoru:¡Por treceava vez…si!

Anrima:¿Y porque lo ocultan?

Kaoru:Pues porque,todos van a querer la sustancia Z y ser superhéroes y blah blah blah identidad revelada,muerte súbita,etcétera,etcétera.

Anrima:Ahhh, Ya entendí ^^. Por cierto Kaoru,hay algo que quiero decirte.

Kaoru:¿Qué? ¬¬(_Dijo motonamente)_

Anrima:Acuérdate que en 3 días es mi cumple ^^

Kaoru:Ah si. ¿El 4 de junio verdad?

Anrima:¡Aja! ^^ ¿como pudiste olvidar el cumpleaños de tu mejor amiga? ¡Que desconsiderada!

Kaoru:Tu ni siquiera sabes el cumpleaños de tus propios hermanos._(Dijo burlonamente)_

Anrima:B-Bueno es porque ellos casi no están en casa.

Kaoru:Ajá,bueno me tengo que padres deben de estar preocupados,nos vemos luego._(Se retira)_

Anrima:bye bye ^^ _(Se despide agitando los brazos rápidamente)_ Vaya,4 de Junio,mis padres debieron de inscribirme hasta en agosto no justo cuando ya vamos a salir de vacaciones.¬¬

* * *

**Y me despedire con un:**

**PEACE OUT GANGSTER! :D **

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**HoOoOoOoOoOola,Aquí el siguiente capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews.**

* * *

**Cap3:¡¿Makoto Tiene Un Hermano!?**

**A la mañana siguiente.**  
**Domingo/Casa de Makoto**

Makoto:¡AAAAHHHH! ¿¡QUE HACEN AQUÍ!? (_Dijo apuntando a sus 2 amigos que estaban en la sala de su casa,sentados en el sillón y bebiendo té)_

Kojiro:Tu mamá nos dejo entrar._(Dijo tomando té)_

Masaru:Si no seas aguafiestas._(Dijo comiendo un pastel.)_

Makoto:P-Pero, ¿¡porque!?

Masaru:¿¡Porqué!? ¡Porque yo no soportaba a mi hermano! Estúpido Max.

Kojiro:Ni yo a mis fastidiosas hermanas.

Makoto se golpeó la frente con su mano algo irritado hasta que un niño pequeño de pelo Rubio,ojos castaños,camisa gris,shorts cafés estaba sosteniendo un conejito rosa jaló la camiseta de Makoto y este vio hacia abajo.

¿?:Makoto-chan…

Makoto:¿Que pasa Mitzukuni-kun?

**_(N/A:Pongan en google Honey senpai,así es como se ve el hermano de Boomer/Makoto)_**

Mitzukuni:Y-Yoo…es que…ya…ya no hay pastel (_dijo mirándolo con ojos lloroso_s.)

Masaru:_(Sorprendido)M_akoto,¿ese es tu hermano?

Makoto:Si,¿porqué?

Kojiro:Pensé que eras hijo único.

Makoto:Pues no lo soy_ (Ve a su hermano_) Y Mitzukuni**_ (Honey)_**

Mitzukuni:¿S-Si?

Makoto:¿¡COMO QUE SE ACABO EL PASTEL SI ERA DE 3 PISOS!?

Makoto comenzó a gritonear de una forma graciosa mientras Honey-Sempai lloraba cómicamente.

Honey:Ehhh…

Makoto:¿Te lo comiste todo no es cierto? ¬¬

Mitzukuni asiente lentamente aún asustado.

Masaru:_(Asombrado)¿_Tre-Tres pisos?

suponía que duraría por mas de 2 meses … pero al parecer solo duro 1 hora.¬¬

Mitzukuni:L-Lo siento.(_dijo bajando la mirada.)_

Makoto:_(Suspira) n_o importa Mitzu-kun,ya se cuanto te gustan los dulces (Le acaricia la cabeza) Eres igualito a Masaru,el es un adicto a los dulces.

Masaru:¡Eso no es cierto!

Kojiro:Oye masaru,ve por el (_Lanza una barra de chocolate hacia un lado)_

Masaru:(_Con cara de perro)_ Guaw_ (se lanza hacia el chocolate.)_

Makoto:Oye Mitzukuni.

Mitzukuni:_(Mira a Makoto)_ ¿Mande?

Makoto:¿Donde esta Mori-senpai?

Mitzukuni:¡Ah! El esta ahí ^^ (_Dijo apuntando a un chico alto de cabello negro sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro)_

Kojiro:¿¡Pero que-!? _(Se cae del sillon asustado)_ ¿¡De donde salió este tipo!?

Makoto:el es Mori-senpai,me esta cuidando.

Kojiro y Masaru se le quedan viendo y después se matan de la risa.

Kojiro y Masaru:JAJAJAJAJAJA ¿¡Un niñero!? ¡por dios! Jajajajaja M-Makoto… sabíamos que eras un infantil pero…ajajaja ¿¡un ni-niñero!? XD

Makoto:¿Porque se burlan? Yo si me se defender. Ademas es mi primo y nos cuida porque su familia ah protegido a la nuestra desde generaciones.

Mitzukuni:¿Porque los amigos de Makoto-kun,se burlan de takashi y de nosotros T-T?

Kojiro:Vamos Makoto,tu no dañarías ni a una mosca XD

Masaru:ah Kojiro…En realidad Makoto puede-

Makoto:(_Interrumpiendo a Masaru)_¿Quieres apostar?

Kojiro_:(Arqueando una ceja)_ ¿Que clase de apuesta?

Takashi: …El ganador…obtendrá 100 dólares…_( dijo el aun concentrado en su lectura)_

Kojiro:Bien,apuesto 100 billetes _(dijo confiado.)_

Masaru:Aaah,Kojiro,no creo que debas-

Kojiro:¡Cállate! Bien Makoto ¡A pelear!

Kojiro se pone en pose de batalla al igual que Makoto. El fleco de Makoto ocultaba su cara,Kojiro fue el primero en atacar corrió hacia el dispuesto a darle un puñetazo pero este lo esquivo fue dando varios golpes pero aun los esquivaba,hasta que Makoto se canso lo agarro del brazo y lo derribo sin dificultad.

Kojiro:Agh…¿pero cómo-

Masaru:Es lo que intentaba decirte,Makoto es cinta negra en judo,Karate y Ninjitsu.

Kojiro:N-No me rendiré….agh…(_Se levanta aun con confianza)_

Makoto:Me gustaría pelear contigo otra vez Kojiro,pero estoy cansado… Además … Sería malo para tu ego que rompiera tu linda cara.

A Kojiro le salió una venita anime en la cabeza por lo que dijo el rubio,el iba a lanzarse sobre el pero Mitzukuni comienza a saltar de la emoción mientras tomaba el brazo de Kojiro.

Mitzukuni:Yo,yo,yo. Yo quiero intentarlo ^^.

Kojiro:No creo que debas pequeño,te romperías algo si lucharas conmigo debilucho,además yo…¡WHA!

no pudo terminar la frase ya que el pequeño lo tomo del brazo y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado de la mansión.

Kojiro:M-Maldito niño.

Kijiro se levantaba con dificultad y corría hacia el niño dispuesto a darle un puñetaso,pero este lo esquivo,Kojiro dio una patada voladora pero el niño salto dando una voltereta en el aire aterrizo atrás del azabache,y lo agarro de los hombros y lo lanzo de nuevo,haciendo que este se desmayara.  
El pelo de Mitzukuni cubría sus ojos y lo hacia ver algo aterrado.

Mitzukuni:¡Nadie molesta a mi hermano! _(Apunta a Kojiro con el dedo poniendo su carita tierna pero molesta)_

Masaru:¿Estará bien? (_dijo picando a Kojiro con un palo.)_

Takashi:Si,esta Honey-senpai lucho contra el no debió de hacerle mucho daño _(dijo el primo a un concentrado en la lectura)_

Masaru:O-Ok _"este tipo da miedo"_

Mitzukuni:¡Ta-ka-shi ^^! _(Se pone al lado de el grandote)_Voy a mi siesta ^^

Mori:Si.

Mitzukuni sale corriendo a una cama tipo cuna que estaba en la sala,Makoto sonríe al ve a su hermano corriendo y jugando con su peluche.

Makoto:Je,aunque este en tercero toma siestas muy temprano pero largas.

Masaru:¿Tercero de primaria o de kinder? _(dijo comiendo el chocolate que lanzo Kojiro)_

Makoto:Nop tercero de preparatoria ^^

…

…

Masaru y Kojiro:¿¡QUE!?

Kojiro:¿¡Como que ese niñito esta en tercero de prepa cuando apenas tu estas en primero de secundaria!?

Makoto:Pues porque el tiene 17 años.

Masaru y Kojiro:¡IMPOSIBLE!

Makoto:¡Shhhhhh! (_Les tapa la boca)_ Silencio idiotas mi hermano esta dormido y no querrán que se despierte.

Masaru:(_Quitándose la mano del rubio de su boca)_¿Porque?

Makoto:Porque se despierta de muy MAL humor.

Kojiro:¿Y?

Masaru:¿Eso que?

Makoto_:(Asustado)_Su sangre es tipo AB.

Masaru:¿Y eso que?

Makoto:_(Aun mas asustado)_ Es del mismo tipo de sangre que el de Kojiro.

Masaru voltea a ver a Kojiro demasiado asustado.

Kojiro:¿Hay un problema con mi tipo de sangre?

Makoto:jejeje (_Mirando a … ustedes XD)_ Los que sean tipo AB no se enojen al leer esto ^^u.

dejado su conejito en el sofá _(Agarra al conejito de peluche)_

Makoto:¡M-Masaru,no lo toques!

Makoto:Ah,pero si no le are nada.

Makoto:¡Damelo! _(Se lanza hacia Masaru pero este lo esquiva y se larga a correr) ¡_Oye!

Masaru:¡Kojiro, tomalo! (_le lanza el peluche este lo atrapa y se lanza a correr)_

Makoto_:(Con llamas en los ojos)¡_¡KOJIRO!

Kojiro:¡Ten! _(lanza el conejo hacia Masaru pero este no lo logra atrapar y hace que el conejito caiga en la mesa de centro haciendo que el té se caiga y manche al conejo.)_

Makoto:_(COMPLETAMENTE asustado)_¡AAAHHH! ¿¡vieron lo que hicieron!?

Kojiro:_(Con las manos en su nuca)_Tranquilo es solo un peluche.

Masaru:Exacto.

Makoto:¡LOS VOY A- _(Es interrumpido por un gruñido de su hermano.)_Mierda. ¡R-Rápido, denme un señuelo!

Kojiro:ten.

Kojiro le da a Masaru a Polvi,el peluche pulpo de Makoto,era igual al de Miyako sólo que de color naranja,además el peluche era un versión femenina de octi XD.  
Masaru agarra al pulpo y lo pone en la cama de su hermano,el niñito se limpiaba las lagañas mientras los 3 amigos se escondían en el sillon.

Mitzukuni se limpia las lagañas de sus ojos,el se sienta y ve al peluche de pulpo en frente suyo, lo agarra y…lo tira al piso con toda fuerza haciendo que este rebote.

Makoto:¡AAAHHH, MI PELUCHE! T-T

Masaru:¡SEGUIMOS NOSOTROS!

Mitzukuni camina hacia la mesa del centro y ve al conejo manchado de te y lo levanta.

Mitzukuni:¿Quien ha sido…el responsable de esto?

Mitzukuni lo dijo con una voz sombría y su fleco tapaba sus chicos se estaban meando del miedo y sus caras se hacían cada vez más pálidas.

Masaru,Makoto y Kojiro:¡A-AYUDANOS MORI-SENPAI!

Takashi:_(camina hacia donde estaba Mitzukuni_) El conejito…tenia ganas de beber té.

…

…

Mitzukuni:¡Souka! (_Cambia su sombría cara a su cara adorable y feliz de siempre)_¿ Así que por eso su cara esta manchada? ¿Neh? ¿También puede comer pastelillos? ^^

Mientras,los 3 amigos yacían en el suelo en un rincón como espacio emo XD.

Masaru,Kojiro y Makoto:¿Solo…hacia falta…decir eso?

* * *

**PEACE OUT GANGSTERS!**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola.**

**Aquí el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfruten :D**

**Reviews?**

**Si es que leen esto XD**

* * *

**Cap4:¿Nos convertimos en niñeras?**

**A la mañana siguiente…**

**en la casa de Miyako**  
** Lunes****_(no hay clases) _**  
**En el cuarto de Miyako.**

Abuelita:¡HIJITA,HORA DE DESAYUNAR!

Miyako:(_Se levanta y se limpia las lagañas)_¡Ahí voy abuelita!

Miyako se encamina a su armario,lo abre y un montón de ropa sale de la nada,ella mira indecisa a su montón,que digo montón,MONTÓN de ropa.  
Ella no sabía que ponerse hasta que al final de decidió por su atuendo de siempre,blusa blanca con corbata azul,falda azul a cuadros,calcetas blancas y zapatos negros.

**Ya abajo…**

Miyako:Buenos días abuelita (_Le planta un beso en la mejilla,y se sienta)_

Abuelita:Muy buenos días hijita ^^,dime,¿tienes planes para hoy?

Miyako:Bueno…recuerdo que en la escuela,Makoto me pidió que cuidara a su hermano mientras el salía con sus amigos hoy.

Dijo mientras pasaba una imagen de Boomer de rodillas y con las manos unidas y ojos llorosos suplicándole **_(XD)_**

Abuelita:Es lindo de tu parte a ayudar a ese jovencito,y dime,¿ a que horas vas a ir?

Miyako:Como a las 1,creo.

Abuelita:Bien,aun te quedan 6 horas. ¿Porque no llamas a tus amigas a pasar el rato?

Miyako:Es una buena idea abuelita ^^.Las llamare ahora mismo(_se levanta de su lugar y va por el teléfono)_

**(EN LA LÍNEA TELEFÓNICA)**

Kaoru:Aquí Kaoru,¿que pasa?-_dijo con el teléfono levantado mientras comía papas fritas._

Miyako:Ah Kaoru,¿podrían tu y Momoko venir a mi casa hoy? Es que no tengo nada que hacer por 6 horas.

Momoko:¿Y porque 6 horas?

dijo conectandose a la conversación mientras tomaba una malteada de fresas.

Miyako:Ah,hola que pasa es que a las 1 tengo que cuidar al hermano de Makoto mientras el va con sus amigos.

Kaoru:¿Segura? ¡Acuérdate que el es uno de los RRBZ!

Momoko:Si,talvez sea una puede confiar en esa falda carita de ángel,menos tu. El es malo.

Kaoru:Aja,como tu no te caes por Masaru ¿eh? Jejejeje

Momoko:_(Sonrojada)¡_N-No lo persigo!

Kaoru:Claro que si,siempre nos hablas de lo guapo y noble que es.

Momoko:Es porque…¡Es verdad! XD Es demasiado guapo y varonil. Jamás me enojaría con el,es tan dulce.

Kaoru:Bien que te peleaste ese día cuando queríamos el árbol. Siempre que estamos alrededor te peleas pero a solas…nombre,pareces mensa enamorada. XD

Momoko:¡Cállate!

Miyako:¡Chicas!

Momoko y Kaoru:¿¡Qué!?

Miyako:¿Van a poder venir?

Momoko:¡Yo voy!

Kaoru:Si,que mas da.

Anrima:¡Hola chicas! Me uno a su conversación :D

Momoko:ehh ¿Cómo sabes nuestros números?

Anrima:En realidad no lo se,estaba llamando a mi primo,y de repente me encontré con esta linea y … ¡aquí estoy! ^^

Kaoru:Típico de ti…

Anrima:¿¡Qué es lo que pretendes con eso!? D:

Miyako:Oye,Anrima ¿Quieres venir a mi casa?

Anrim:¡Estaré ahí! ^^

Momoko:Bien,adiós (_colgó)_

Kaoru:Nos vemos _(colgo)_

Anrima:¡Adeus! _(cuelga)_

Abueita:Hijita,estaré en mi habitación a dormir un poco.

Miyako:Si abuelita

DING DONG~ **_(Si,es el timbre XD)_**

Miyako:Vaya,que rapidez

Miyako abre la puerta pero en vez de las chicas se encuentra a Makoto que se tumbo hacia ella y le agarro los pies.

Makoto:¡MIYAKO-CHAAN! !T-T

Miyako:¿Ma-Makoto ¿Que te pasa?

Makoto:¡Por favor,necesito que cuides YA a mi hermano,no lo soporto! T-T

Miyako:Ya,ya, bien,lo cuidare,pero invite a mis amigas a venir ¿no hay problema?

Makoto:¡No,con tal de que lo cuides por mi bien!

Miyako:Bien…Ahhh…¿Donde esta?

Makoto:Ehhh,estaba hace rato a lado mío_ (Mirando hacia los lados)_

Miyako:¿No es ese que viene corriendo?

Mitzukuni:¡Ma-ko-to! :D (_Se sube en la espalda de Makoto)_ Mamá acaba de diseñar otro atuendo para nosotros ^^.

Makoto:Ah,bien por ella,no para mi T-T.

Miyako:¿Ese es tu hermano,Makoto-kun?

Mitzukuni:¡HI! ^^ Ohayo, me llamo Mitzukuni-kun,pero todos me llaman Honey-senpai.

Miyako:¡KAWAII! ¡Eres tan tierno!

Miyako estrangulaba.¡Que diga! abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño XD.

Makoto:eh…Miyako-chan,creo que lo estas abrazando muy fuerte.

Miyako:_(Suelta a Mitzukuni)_Ah, si, perdón, ¿estas bien pequeño?

Makoto:Después de que lo estrujaste aún preguntas? XD

Miyako:¿Mande?

Makoto:¡Nada! XD

Mitzukuni:E-Estoy bien ^^ _(Mitzukuni abrazaba mas a su conejo)_

Miyako:_(Mira al peluche)¿_Tu también tienes un peluche? :D

Mitzukuni:Así es,¿porqué la pregunta,señorita?

Miyako:Mira _(le enseña a pulpi)_ Esté es mi peluche favorito y mi mejor amigo ^^

Mitzukuni:Se párese a un peluche que estaba en frente de mi cama solo de que color naranja.

Miyako:(_confundida)n_aranja dices?

Mitzukuni:¡Ah, souka! Ese era el peluche de mi hermano ^^

Makoto:¡No es verdad!_(Susurrándole a Miyako) 'Bueno Miyako-chan,te lo encargo,aunque es mayor de edad se comporta como un niño'._

Miyako:'_¿A que te refieres?'_

Makoto:_'Bueno es que el…es un…Loli-shota.'_

Miyako:¿¡EHHH!?

Makoto:¡Shhh! Bueno,bye bye ^^ (_sale disparado rápidamente de ahí XD.)_

Miyako:(_Lo ve alejarse)B_-Bueno._(Ve a Mirzukuni)_ Bien Honey-Senpai,¿Que quieres hacer? ^^

Mitzukuni:Etto…¡ah! Podemos comer pastel y tomar té ^^.

Miyako:Si que tengo un pastel de mango en el refrigerador que deje ayer,ven,sígueme.

Mitzukuni entra alegremente a la casa de Miyako mientras ella pensaba en lo adorable que era el.

Mitzukuni:¡Sugoi! Tu casa es igual de grande como la mía ^^.

Miyako:Gracias ^^ (_Miyako lo mira pero luego nota que el usaba un suéter de color verde)_ Oye Honey,¿donde conseguiste ese suéter? según mi revista de moda,ese suéter no saldrá hasta dentro de 3 meses.

Mitzukuni:Oh,es que mi mamá es diseñadora ^^.

Miyako:_(Asombrada)¿_¡D-De verdad!?

Mitzukuni:Si ^^,mamá siempre nos pide a mi y a mi hermano que nos las probemos ^^.

Miyako:¡SUGOI! Oh casi lo olvido,déjame traigo tu pastel.

Miyako se dirige al refrigerador,toma un pedazo de pastel y se lo da a Mitzukuni.

Mitzukuni:¡Arigato!

_DING DONG~_

Miyako:Espérame aquí Honey-Sempai (_Se va a abrir la puerta)_

Mitzukuni:¡O.K!

Miyako:(_Abre la puerta)_ Hola chicas ^^

Anrima:¡Ola ^^!

Momoko:Olis,Miyako ^^

Kaoru:Perdona la tardanza.

Miyako:No hay problema,pasen ^^

Las tres entran a la casa dejando sus zapatos en la entrada.

Mitzukuni:Mi-ya-ko-chan. El pastel estaba delicioso ^^

Miyako:Jejeje me alegra que te gustara ^^

Mitzukuni sonrió mientras unas florecitas aparecían alrededor de el.

Momoko:¡KAWAI! _(Lo abraza)_ ¡Es tan lindo! ¿Miyako-chan quien es?

Miyako:_(Algo asustada por el comportamiento de momoko)_ E-Es el hermano de Makoto,Mitzukuni.

Anrima:É muito sensível ^^

Mitzukuni:M-Muito obri-obrigado(_Agradeció con dificultad porque Momoko aun lo seguía estrangulan-abrazandolo.)_

Kaoru:Oye Momoko,si no quieres que el niño muera,será mejor que lo dejes de estrangular.

Momoko:Oh si,lo siento ^^u (_Suelta al Rubio)_

Miyako:Bueno,déjenme los es Mitzukuni Fujioka pero le dicen Honey sempai,va en 3ero de prepay tiene 17 añ debilidad son las cosas dulces y tiernas,y su objeto mas preciado es su conejo de felpa.

Mitzukuni:¿Como sabes eso?

Miyako:Tu hermano me lo dijo en una escena que jamás se mostró XD.

Mitzukuni:Ohhhh…

Miyako:Bien,ella es Momoko Akatsumi,una de mis mejores amigas ^^,va en 1ero de secundaria igual que todas y tiene 13 añ debilidad son los dulces y los superhéroes.

Momoko:¡Hi! ^^

Miyako:Ella es Kaoru Matsubara ,también es una de mis mejores amigas, tiene 13 añ debilidad es el futboll y la lucha libre.

Kaoru:¡Oh!

Miyako:Y ella es Anrima Kinomoto, al igual que todas va en primero pero tiene 12 añ debilidad es el futboll,los videojuegos,los dulces y amm…¿las historias de terror?

Anrima:¡Oh! ^^

Mitzukuni:Un gusto conocerlas ^^

Anrima:¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Miyako,Momoko y Kaoru:¡AAAHHH!

Kaoru:¿¡PORQUÉ FUE ESO!?

Anrima:¡Ya se quien eres! _(Apunta a Honey)_ Estudias en la escuela Ouran y eres parte de un Host club ¿no?

Mitzukuni:Así es,¿cómo lo sabe,señorita?

Anrima:Mis primos me cuentan sobre ti y de un tal príncipe mujer griego y narcisista.

Mitzukuni: Ahhh,¿Te refieres a Tamaki-Sempai?

Anrima:¡Exacto!

Miyako:Bien ¿Que quieren hacer?

Momoko,Kaoru,Anrima y Mitzukuni se mitan y luegi miran a Miyako como unos diabólicos Miyako traga saliva asustada.

**3 horas después…**

Kaoru estaba toda despeinada y con brillo de labios rojo,ademas de que estaba persiguiendo a Momoko como una asesina XD.

Miyako estaba jugando con Honey-Sempai a la casita junto a Usa-chan (_el conejo de Honey)_ y pulpi_ (el pulpo de Miyako)_  
Y Anrima…pues ella estaba tumbada en el suelo aburrida.

Mitzukuni:Anrima-chan ¿quieres jugar con nosotros?

Anrima:No gracias Honey-sempai.

Miyako:Vamos,no seas aburrida.

Anrima:Anrima no es aburrida,solo que…estoy algo…aburrida XD

Kaoru:¡MOMOKO VEN AQUI! ¡YA VERAZ CUANDO TE ALCANSE!

Momoko:¡ANRIMA-CHAN,HEELP!

Anrima se levanta del sofá y se tumba a Kaoru,le pellizca cerca del cuello y el hombro y esta se cae rendida.

Miyako:cielos Anrima,¿que le hiciste?

Anrima:Le hice un pellizco me lo enseño.

Momoko:¿Quien es Gabriel?

Anrima:Es un amigo de Brazil,el fue el primero que me hablo cuando me mude ^^

Momoko:Oye,Mitzukuni. ¿Cuando llegarán por ti?

Mitzukuni:No lo se…ya pasaron 7 horas T-T

Kaoru:Parece que te olvido y te dejo aquí…¿Cómo no se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con mi hermano? XD

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DING DONG DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG._

Miyako:Ese debe de ser Makoto

Miyako a abrir la puerta pero esta de abrió de un portazo de parte de Makoto haciendo que Miyako quedara inconsciente ya que al momento de abrir la puerta esta fue aplastada XD.

Makoto:¡Mitzukuni!

Mitzukuni:¡Makoto! ^^(_Corre hacia el mientras un fondo colorido lo rodeaba)_

Makoto:¡Mitzukuni! ^^ (_También corre hacia el con un fondo colorido rodeándolo)_

Mitzukuni:¡Makoto! ^^

Makoto:¡Mitzukuni! ^^

Estaban a punto de abrazarse pero…Honey-Sempai le dio un puñetaso en la cabeza XD.

Mitzukuni:¡Me tenias preocupado zonzo! Pensé que alguien te habría echo algo!

Makoto:_(Sobándose la cabeza)_ Oye no es para tanto,ademas acuérdate que me se defender.

Mitzukuni:_(Con ojos llorosos)_ S-Si,¿p-pero que tal si te agarraba desprevenido,y-y si lastimara también a tus indefensos amigos?.

Makoto:Lo siento _(Lo abraza)_ te prometo que tendré mas cuidado hermano.

Mitzukuni:Makoto…

Sonido de disco rayado XD.

Kojiro:Si,si, amor y cariño,¿ ya podemos irnos? ¬¬

Kojiro fue fulminado por las miradas aterradoras de todos.

Kojiro:¿Que?

* * *

**:D PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ALEGRARAN MI DIA Y TENDRAN UN I PHONE 6 A SOLO 12300009731 REVIEWS...OH DOLARES XDDDD**

**mal chiste.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER LOS QUE LEEN?**


	5. Chapter 5

**HoOoOoOoOola.**

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo el cual me inspire en el capitulo de Ojamajo Doremi Naisho.**

**DISFRUTENLO! :D**

* * *

**Cap5:¡El Cumpleaños de Anrima!**

**A la mañana siguiente …**  
**Martes /En la escuela secundaria.**

Anrima:¡Hoje é meu aniversário! Es decir…¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Anrima gritaba feliz con los brazos levantados en el pasillo de la secundaría.

Kaoru:Ya lo sabemos ¬¬

Anrima:¿Eh?

Momoko:Si,es cierto.

Anrima:¿Como lo saben?

Miyako:Pueeeeesss…

_(FLASH BACK)_

**_En la casa de Miyako…_**

_Todos estaban comiendo pastel ya después de que los hermanos se reconciliaran._

_Anrima:¡CHICOS! ¡Recuerden Mañana es mi cumpleaños!_

_Todos:Ok…_

**_En el baño …_**

_Kojiro entraba con un periódico,estaba por levantar la tapa del inodoro,cuando Anrima apareció dentro del inodoro,bueno solo la cabeza._

_Kojiro:¡AAAHHH! ¿¡PERO QUE CHIN-_

_Anrima:Recuerda mañana es el cumpleaños de Anrima ^^._

_Kojiro:¬¬ _(Jala la palanca del inodoro y ella da vueltas hasta irse.)

**_Cuarto de Miyako/Noche_**

_Un rugido estruendoso se oye y Miyako se levanta asustada mientras abrazaba a pulpo._

_Miyako:¿Has oído eso pulpi? Creo que vino del a-armario…._

_Miyako camina lentamente hacia el armario,esta por abrirlo,lo abre y…_

_Anrima:¡Oye no olvides que mañana es mi cumpleaños! ^^_

_Miyako:¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! (_se desmaya)

_Anrima:…Seguro esta dormida XD._

_(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)_

Anrima:Ahhhh…ya recuerdo ^^

Momoko,Kaoru y Miyako:¬¬

Anrima:Pero eso no importa,ahora tengan _(Les da unas invitaciones)_Se las daré a casi todo el salón ^^

Kaoru:¿A casi todos?

Anrima:Bueno también se los daré a los chicos.

Momoko:(_Con corazones en los ojos)_¿¡Quienes!?

Anrima:A Masaru,Kojiro,Makoto,Honey-sempai y Mori-Sempai.

Momoko,Kaoru y Miyako:¿¡Queeeee!?

Anrima:Pos si,¿no son sus amigos?

Momoko:¡No,no,no,te equívocas!

Kaoru:¡Ellos no son nuestros amigos! ¿¡No entendiste nada de lo que te explique cuando nos-

Kaoru se calla rápidamente al ver que casi revelaba otra vez el secreto,ella voltea hacia las chicas y Momoko estaba cruzada de brazos.

Momoko:¿Cuando nos que Kaoru?

Kaoru:…Ehhh…

Momoko:Kaoru…¿¡que le dijiste!? (_Kaoru se hacia mas pequeña y Momoko mas grande)_

Kaoru:Ejejejejeje ,pues verán…

**Después de 12 min de explicación.**

Momoko:¿¡Que hiciste que!?

Kaoru:Bueno no tenia otra opción,ademas ella ya lo sabia.

Miyako:Creo que a mi me párese una buena idea ^^.

Momoko:¿De que hablas?

Miyako:Ahora que ella nos descubrió,debería ser una de nosotras,¿no?

Anrima:Aguarden,y-yo no quiero,es-es mas yo…es que…yo

Kaoru:¿Tuu,que?

Anrima:Yoo…tengo que ver si mi silla es saludable,¡adiós! XD

Anrima se larga corriendo.

Kaoru:¡VEN AQUI! _(Lanza fuego por la boca)_

**En el Salón…**

Anrima:Uff_(core hacia su lugar pero se le cae una invitación en el asiento de Himeko.)_Hola Makoto ^^_(Saluda mientras se sienta en su pupitre)_

Makoto:hola…por cierto…¡Feliz aniversário! ^^

Anrima:¡Hey te acordaste de mi cumple! ¿Como lo supiste?

Makoto:Buenoo…

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Estaba Makoto desayunando cereal junto a Mori-Sempai._

_Makoto:Voy por un pastelillo_

_Makoto se dirige hacia el refrigerador y lo abre y de la nada Anrima sale de ahí._

_Anrima:Olis,Makoto,recuerda que hoy es mi cumpleaños ^^_

_Makoto:¡AH! _(cierra el refrigerador de un portazo)

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Makoto:Digamos que es pura casualidad XD

Anrima:¡Genial! Por cierto,ten_(Le entrega la invitación)T_ambien pueden venir tu hermano y tu primo,si quieres.

Makoto:Gracias…supongo.

Anrima:También dale esto a tus amigos_(Le entrega 2 invitaciones mas)_

Makoto:Ok

Kaoru:¡Sabia que estabas aquí!  
_(corre hacia a Anrima muy molesta)_

Anrima:¡AAAAHHH! _(sale corriendo.)_

**Durante clases…**

Keane:Bien comencemos…

De repente la puerta se abre mostrando a Himeko _(Princesa),_ella entra al salón.

Himeko:Lamento la tardanza señorita Keane,mi papi,no dejaba de sermonearme.

Keane:No importa princesa,pero ve a tu asiento que estoy por comenzar la clase.

Himeko va caminando hacia su asiento y ve la invitación que se le había caído a Anrima,ella toma la invitación y la lee.

Himeko:Lo sabia,incluso los nuevos,me invitan a su fiesta.

**Horas después ,en el Almuerzo…**

Las chicas estaban buscando un lugar en la cafetería para poder sentarse y comer.

Miyako:Bueno…vamos a esa mesa de …¡ahí!

Momoko:Pero ahí están los RRB y el hermano y primo de Makoto,Miyako.

Kaoru:¿Qué Morí y Honey Sempai no van a una diferente escuela?

Anrima:Aveces Honey viene aquí por los postres y visitar a Makoto.

Momoko:¿Segura que quieres que nos sentemos ahí? Digo… Ellos son malos.

Miyako:Je ¿enserio?,no me había dado cuenta XD. Pero es la única mesa libre así que…_(se va hacia la mesa rápidamente)_

Momoko suspira y la sigue.

Anrima:Bueno,vamos…

Es detenida por Kaoru que la jalo de las orejas.

Kaoru:No hasta que me digas,porque no quieres ser una súper poderosa.

Anrima:T-Te lo explicare todo,pero después que tengo hambre.(_Se va donde las chicas)_

Kaoru:Bien_ (La sigue)_

**En el laboratorio del profesor…**

Poochie:¡KEN,KEN,DETECTO RAYOS Z NEGRO EN EL PARQUE DE LA CIUDAD!

Ken:_(revisa la computadora)_ Es Fuzzy.

Profesor Utonio:¡POOCHIE LLAMA A LAS CHICAS!

Poochie:¡Chicas súper poderosas las nesesitamos!

**En la escuela /Cafeteria**

El cinturón de las chicas censo a brillar,las tres se miraron y asintieron y se levantaron de su asiento.

**_(N/A:Ahora,si pongo PPGZ es que Momoko,Kaoru y Miyako están hablando al mismo tiempo ya esten de superheroinas o no. Lo mismo con los chicos si pongo RRBZ)_**

PPGZ:No tardamos chicos (_Se van corriendo de la cafeterí las ve irse y luego se dirige a sus amigos)_

Kojiro:¿Desde cuándo las chicas estaban aquí sentadas?

Masaru:¿Cuales chicas? XD

Kojiro:Las tontas se sentaron con nosotros y no se dieron cuenta.

Anrima también sale de la cafetería.  
Masaru porfin cae en la cuenta y ve a sus amigos.

Masaru:Oigan…ya saben que hacer.

Kojiro y Makoto solo asienten y se van de la cafetería hasta el baño de hombres.

Mitzukuni:¿Más pastel Takashi? ^^

Takashi:Si…

**En la azotea…**

Momoko,Kaoru y Miyako levantan sus manos haciendo aparecer los anillos.

¡Hyper Blossbom !  
¡Rolling Bubbles !  
¡Powered Buttercup!

¡Las chicas súper poderosas Z!

**En el baño de chicos…**

Los chicos levantan su puño y aparecen unos relojes con sus respectivos colores.

¡Hard Brick!  
¡Explosive Boomer!  
¡Strong Butch!

Los chicos súper alborotadores Z

Boomer:¡Amo nuestros nuevos atuendos! ^^

Butch:Si,¿que se creían esas bobas?

Brick:Si,solo porque nos golpeo ese rayo z blanco no significa que seamos superhéroes.

Boomer:Bueno recuerdo esa vez cuando las ayudamos con ÉL,y cuando ayudamos a esos niños en su kinder y cuando destruimos el robot de Mojo por destruir la tienda de videojuegos y la biblioteca,y también-

Brick:¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos!

Butch:Si,una pregunta. ¿Para que rayos las seguimos?

Brick:No se,pero siento que debemos de seguirlas,¡bueno vámonos!

**En el baño de chicas…**

Anrima alza sus brazos al aire

Anrima:¡variação máxima! ((cambio maximo) )

Su vestuario se convierte en una blusa de manga larga con cuello de tortuga color negro,una falda negra,mallas negras,y botas de cuero **_( adivinen de que color… siii)_** negras,guantes sin dedos negros y una mascara negra tipo la del zorro.

Anrima:¡La Niña de Negro esta aquí! XD (**_Black para abreviar)_**

**En el Parque…**

Se ve a Peludito pateando unos botes de basura,robando en un puesto de flores y de jugos.

Bombón:¡ALTO PELUDITO!

Peludito:¡Rayos,son las super mocosas!

Kaoru:¡Ya veras de que son capases estas mocosas!

Saca su martillo y lo iba a golpear pero Peludito lo esquiva haciendo que ella dará vueltas sin parar hasta que callo rendida y mareada.

Burbuja:¡BELLOTA! _(Mira enojada a Fuzzy)_¡Burbujas brillantes!

Lanza varias burbujas pero este las esquiva va hacia donde Burbuja y le quita su palo y la golpea haciendo que ella caiga y se golpee con un árbol.

Bombon lo iba a golpear con su yoyo pero unos aros rojos golpearon a Peludito.

Bombón:¿Pero qué-

Brick:Hola rosadita,¿nos extrañaste?

Bombon_:(Con corazones en los ojos)_ ¡Brick! _(Ella se da cuenta de lo que hizo y se pone molesta)¡_Vete Brick,esta es mi pelea!

Brick:Y se ve que la estas ganando,jajajaja

Bombon lo golpea con su yoyo.

Brick:¡Auch! _(se soba la frente)_Tu lo pediste.

Y así comienza una batalla entre ellos 2.

Boomer:¿Oye que no vas a pelear?

Pregunto a Butch que estaba acostado bajo un árbol

Butch:Nah,no tiene caso, si las otras 2 están desmayadas,¿a quien voy a molestar?

Boomer rueda los ojos y agarra su bate esta por atacar a Peludito pero este agarra el bate y le da vueltas y lo suelta hasta que Boomer caiga en un puesto de sandias haciendo que una sandía volara y cayera en la cabeza de Boomer. _(Pobre XD)_ Boomer se quita la sandía de la cabeza,el se levanta,agarra una bomba de color azul neón,lo lanza con su bate y golpea a Peludito dejándolo algo chamuscado.

Peludito:¡GRRR! ¡ESTUPIDO NIÑO!

Boomer:_(Asustado)_Mami…

Peludito se tira sobre el y lo golpea y golpea hasta que Boomer se desmayo.

Butch:Arg,supongo que tendré que luchar con el,¡que cansancio!

Butch se levanta y le da un puñetazo a peludito en el estomago.

Fuzzy:ugh….

Fuzzy levanta su puño pero Butch fue mas rápido y le dio un puñetazo en la cara,fuzzy se levanto,agarro a Butch de los brazos y lo lanzo fuertemente hacia…un lugar XD.

Guzmán se voltea y se encuentra con Anrima _**(Black)**_flotando en el aire.

Black:jejeje,hola,bola de pelusa rosada ^^

Fuzzy:No se quien eres,pero vuelas y fuzzy odia las cosas voladoras.

Black sonríe sádicamente y saca una especie de palo pequeño y se lo lanza a fuzzy.

Fuzzy:¿Qué es esto?

Fuzzy agarra el palito y de eso sale una red que lo atrapa.

Black:Jejejeje,¡vamonos!

Agarra la red donde yacía Peludito,le da vueltas y vueltas hasta que lo lanza y cae en la cárcel.

Burbuja:_(Se despierta con dolor)_uugh…¿eh?_(ve a la chica)_¿Quien-_ (antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Black salió volando con velocidad)Q_ue raro…_(Ella ve que Bellota estaba desmayada a su lado)_¡AH! ¡Bellota despierta!

Bellota:_(Despertándose)¿_Que?…arg mi cabeza da vueltas.(_Ve que Fuzzy no estaba_)¿¡DONDE ESTA ESA BOLA DE PELOS PARA QUE LE DE SU MERECIDO!?

Burbuja:Bellota,ya no esta.

Bellota ve hacia los lados y solo ve a un Boomer desmayado en el puesto de frutas,un Butch que caminaba con una mano en su brazo y a Bombón y a Brick aun luchando.

Butch:¡ARG,estupido Fuzzy!(_Ve que bellota y burbuja estaban despiertas)_ Valla,hasta que al fin despiertan debiluchas.

Bellota:_(Ignorándolo)¿_Sabes donde esta Fuzzy,tarado?

Butch:¿Y yo que voy a saber? lo ultimo que supe fue que ese imbécil me lanzo.

Bellota:Mira quien es el debilucho ahora.¬¬

Butch:Pero tu fuiste la primera que cayo rendida

Burbuja:Oigan,¿y Boomer?

Butch:Ah,esta por … ahí XD

Burbuja va corriendo hacia el.

Bellota:Oye hay que detener a estos ¬¬

Bellota apunta a Bombón y a Brick que aun seguían discutiendo.

Butch:¡OIGAN TORTOLOS YA PUEDEN DEJAR DE PELEAR! ¡FUZZY YA SE FUE!

Brick y Bombón:¿¡EEEHHHHH!?

Bellota:Si,ya se fue a quien sabe donde.

Bombón:¡No es posible,un villano se nos escapo!

Brick:Tranquila rosadita,no se acabara el mundo si un villano se escapa.

Bombón lo mira feo y con el ceño fruncido.

Burbuja y Boomer se dirigen hacia ellos.

Burbuja:Hola chicos ^^

Boomer:Ya me desperté ^^

Butch_:'Demonios'_

Burbuja:Oigan chicos,cuando me desperté vi a alguien con un traje negro y tenia a Fuzzy atrapado en una red.

Butch:Con que ese molesto se fue para dejar de fastidiar.

Brick:Creo que deberíamos regresar ¿no?

Bombon:¡LA ESCUELA! _(sale volando apresuradamente)_

Bellota y Burbuja:¡Oye esperanos! _(la persiguen)_

**Después de Clases…**

Miyako,Momoko y Kaoru estaban saliendo de la escuela y luego Anrima se coloca frente a ellas.

Anrima:Hola chicas ^^ ¿Listas para mi fiesta? Es a las 3 acuérdense.

Kaoru:Si,si ya lo sabemos.

Miyako:Estaremos ahí. chicas,me tengo que ir ^^ _(Se aleja)_

Momoko:Yo igual,nos vemos. (_Se aleja)_

Kaoru:bien,adiós_ (Se aleja)_

Anrima:¡bye bye! ^^

Himeko:¡Oye Anrima,gracias por invitarme a tu fiesta,ajajajajaja!

Anrima:¿Cuándo la inventé?…Bueno no importa entre mas mejor ^^.

**Horas después…**  
**En la casa de Anrima…**

La casa de Anrima consistía en una casa blanca de 2 pisos con un patio al frente muy grande.  
Kaoru fue la primera en llegar.

Kaoru:¡Hola!

Anrima:Olissss.

Kaoru:Oye tu patio es gigante,talvez algún día jugamos a un partido de fut.

Anrima:Seguro.

Ambas chocan los puños.

Kaoru:Por cierto mis padres vinieron y también uno de mis hermanos.

Anrima:No importa,mis padres así no se aburrirán y no me espiaran para que no haga ninguna travesura XD

Miyako:¡Hola Kaoru-chan,Anrima-Chan!

Anrima:¡Hola Miyako-chan!

Miyako:¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Anrima:Gracias,veo que tu abuelita vino.

Miyako:Si,no la podía dejar sola en la casa.

Anrima:Esta bien.

Momoko:Heeey chicas,Ohayo.

Miyako,Kaoru y Anrima:Momoko,Ohayo.

Momoko:Anrima mis padres,y mi hermana vinieron,por desgracia XD.

Anrima:No importa tus papás pueden platicar con nuestros padres y tu hermana con mi hermanito ^^

Momoko:Genial,al final no tendré que usar esto contra Kuriko_ (Saca una soga de la nada)_

Anrima:…¡Esta bien! :D

RRB:¡Oigan,estamos aquí!

Anrima:Veo que trajeron también a sus papás y hermanos.

Kojiro:See,bueno solo mi madre vino,mi papá esta trabajando,y de mis hermanas solo vino mi hermana menor.

Masaru:Si… Max también vino y mi Mamá vino solo para que me porte bien,Puff como si eso pasara XD.

Makoto:Mi mamá vino igual que mi papá,y mi hermano y primo vinieron por el pastel,bueno solo Honey vino para el pastel,Takashi nos siguió XD.

Anrima:no importa,sus hermanos pueden jugar con mi hermano y el de Momoko ^^

Masaru:Que bueno,no tendré que usar esto contra mi hermano _(Saca una soga de quien sabe donde)_

Anrima:… ¡Sigue estando bien! :D

Himeko:¡Ya estoy aquí!

Anrima:¡Hola Himeko!

Kaoru:_(Toma a Anrima de la oreja)`Oye,¿¡que hace ella aquí!?_

Anrima:`_Al parecer mi invitación callo sobre su no importa,estaremos bien.`_

Himeko:Oye Anrima,mis padres vinieron,¿no importa?

Anrima:Neh,todos aquí trajeron a sus padres de todos modos XD

Mamá de Anrima:Oye cariño,la comida va a tardar un poco,¿porque no les enseñas a tus amigos la casa?

Anrima:¡O.K! vengan síganme.

**Dentro de la casa…**

Anrima:Mi papá trabaja como arquitecto en Rio de Janeiro.

Masaru:Oye ¿para que es este modelo? (_Apunta a una maqueta en una mesa larga)_

Anrima:Ah ese…bueno…mi papá ah diseñado ese modelo para un conjunto de edificios que será construido en Odaiba/Tokio.

Miyako:¡Woow,es muy moderno!

Anrima:Cuando la compañía quiso construirla aquí nos tuvimos que ir de Brazil.

**Con la Mamá de Anrima..**

. Era una mujer pelirroja,lentes,una camisa de cuello de tortuga blanca,pantalones de mezclilla y tacones negros.

Mamá de Anrima:Cuando yo trabajaba en Brazil,trabajaba principalmente en fotografia de modas.

En la pared había un montón de fotos de unos paisajes demasiado hermosos.

Mamá de Masaru:¡Estas fotos son increíbles!

Mamá de Makoto:¿Podrías tomarle fotos a mis pequeños Makoto y Mitzukuni,algún día? ^^

Mama de Anrima:Siempre que llegue a Tokio tome algunas fotos en el camino,miren.

Les muestra varias fotos.

Abuela de Miyako:Son muy lindas.

Mamá de Momoko:¡Son obras de arte!

Mamá de Anrima:muchas gracias ^^.

**De vuelta con las chicas y los chicos…**

Himeko estaba viendo varias fotos que estaban colgadas en la pared del cuarto de Anrima.

Himeko:Oye Kinomoto,nos estabas contado de tu amigo o amiga err,¿quien es?

Anrima:Esta en la foto,intenta adivinar.

**_(En la foto estaba Anrima en el medio abrazando en la izquierda a una chica de pelo castaño y de ojos miel,en la derecha a un chico moreno de pelo negro,atrás de ellos había un chico morenito claro de pelo café a lado de el había 2 chicos iguales y mas atrás ,alejado,había una chica igualita a princesa y otro chico parecido a Kojiro mirándolos molestos.)_**

Himeko:eeehh,¿es ella? _(dijo apuntando a la que se parecía a princesa)_

Momoko:Noop,esa es la fastidiosa de Patricia.

Makoto:Je,se párese a ti,Himeko XD

Himeko:¿¡Eh!? ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo tengo mas estilo y soy mas bonita que ella! _(Hace una pose de súper modelo)_

Himeko:Bueno…ehh ¿es el? (_dijo apuntando al que se párese a Kojiro.)_

Kojiro:Oyeee,el es muy guapo XD….¡Dios mío me estoy volviendo gay!

Masaru:En realidad eres narcisista Kojiro XD

Kojiro:¡A cierto! XD

Anrima:No,el no es.

Himeko:Entonces…¿es ella? _(dijo apuntando a la castaña)_

Anrima:¿Porque estas tan segura?

Prcesa:buen…¿no debería de ser de color negro…oh si?

Anrima le creció una vena gigante tipo anime en la cabeza y se acercó violentamente a Himekoz

Anrima:¿¡POR ISSO!? ¿¡PORQUE!? ¿¡QUÉ ACASO MI AMIGO GABRIEL NO PUEDE SER DE COLOR!?

Himeko estaba asustada por la reacción de Anrima al igual que todos.

Himeko:¿G-Gabriel es de color negro?

Anrima:Juzgar a alguien por el color de su piel…Himeko eres la peor.

Himeko:¿¡E-Eh!?

Anrima:Gabriel fue el primero que me hablo cuando me trasladé a la escuela primaria de estuve siempre sola sin ningún amigo ahí…_(Anrima mira a Hineko con lagrimas en los ojos)_ e-ela é-é….muy buena persona.

Himeko:_(Algo triste y asustada)_N-No tienes porque enojarte tanto…

Miyako:Basta ya ustedes dos.

Kaoru:Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños,vamos a pasarla bien ¿si?

Himeko mira tristemente a Anrima.

**Afuera/en el patio de la entrada…**

El papá de Anrima estaba cocinando algo en una olla.

Papá de Kojiro:¡Vaya,eso se ve delicioso!

Papá de Kaoru:Gracias,es un caldo verde,una de las comidas típicas de lo cocinamos en una olla colgada en el fuego.

Mamá de Masaru:Ah a si que la olla mágica ¿no?

Los chicos y las chicas estaban platicando a excepción de Himeko que estaba con los padres,por un segundo Anrima volteo y vio a Himeko pero ella evadió la mirada poniendo triste a Himeko,Momoko se dio cuenta de eso y se mordió el labio,se sentía mal por ella.

Papá de Kaoru:Oye Kaoru,hija. ¿Porque no cocinamos algo?

Kaoru:¡Oh si, esta bien!

Makoto:¿Que es lo que harán?

Kaoru:Preparáremos nuestro famoso platillo,¡Matsubara Takoyakis!

Anrima:¿Takoyakis?

Momoko:Los takoyakis de Kaoru son deliciosos

Masaru:¿Nunca,jamas has probado unos Takoyakis?

Anrima:No

Masaru:¿Cómo duermes en las noches? XD

Anrima:Como un bebe,creo que si los probare.

**Minutos después…**

Anrima le da un gran mordisco al Takoyaki que le dio Kaoru.

Anrima:¡Están deliciosos! ^^

Mitzukuni:Son casi tan ricos como los dulces ^^

Kaoru:Bien,pueden comer los que quieran.

Kojiro:¿Yo también puedo comer unos?

Kaoru:Solo porque estoy de buenas te dejare probarlos ¬¬

Papá de Himeko:_(Se acerca a su hija)_¿Oye mi princesa porque no estas con los demás?

Himeko:Papi…quiero irme a casa…

El papá de Himeko se le queda viendo sorprendido,el le iba a decir algo pero la mamá de Anrima salió de la casa sosteniendo un paquete.

Mama de Anrima:Hija,buenas noticias,tu amigo Gabriel te envío un paquete desde Brazil.

Anrima:¿¡Enserio!? Wow,pensé ir el paquete iba a tardar tres meses en llegar XD

Anrima toma el paquete y lo habré y saca un caset.

Anrima:No entiendo…

Miyako:¿No será un video mensaje?

Anrima:Talves,total que se haya equivocado y me mando un video de su papá bailando la Macarena XD.

**Minutos después…**

Anrima pone el video caset en la videocasetera,ella prendé la televisión y le pica play al video.

_**(N/A:Imaginense la cara de los personajes como quieran XD)**_

En el video aparece Gabriel sonriendo y saludando con una mano.

Gabriel:Anrima…Feliz…treceavo .años.

Anrima:¿ Porque esta hablando en japones/Español?

Gabriel:Supongo te preguntas porque estoy hablando Japones/Español ,cuando volviste a Japón…Un nuevo alumno ingreso a nuestra clase llamado Scax.¡Oye Scax,hermano,venha sentar-se!

De ahí entra un chico pálido de pelo morado y sudadera azul.

Anrima:¿Scax?

Scax: Talves te estas preguntando quien soy yo XD. Bueno…me mude a Brazil porque me transfirieron a una escuela de aquí y… Si. Aquí estoy amiga.

Gabriel:Estoy aprendiendo Japones/Español,gracias a Scax,bueno …Todos…en el equipo …están … aprendiendo un po-co…ehh…Anrima,seria muy malo que olvidaras el portugués cuando volvieras a Brazil en unos años…¡POR ESO YO RECORDARE MI JAPONES/ESPAÑOL!

Anrima sonríe cálidamente ante eso.

Gabriel:Anrima,todos los del equipo y yo jamas te vamos a olvidar y espero que tu que nos volvamos a ver pronto…cuídate ¡sayōnara!

Ahí se acaba el video,Anrima apago la tele y sonrió ampliamente.

Miyako:Que bonito video mensaje ^^.

Himeko:_"Gabriel es una buena persona…y yo dije esas cosas"_

Momoko se le queda viendo a Himeko.

**Mas tarde…**

Se ve a Momoko llevando a princesa de la mano cerca del balcón.

Himeko:¡Ayy! ¿Momoko-san que te pasa?

La única que recibió fue que Momoko la tomara por los hombros.

Momoko:¿Quieres reconciliarte con Anrima,no es así?

Himeko:B-Bueno…S-Si

Momoko:Bien, yo tengo un plan,déjame susurrartelo en el oído (_Comienza a susurrarle)_

Himeko:¿¡Ehh!? ¿Tengo que hacer eso?

Momoko:¡Vamos si no,no funcionará!

Himeko se muerde el labio algo dudosa.

Momoko:Vamos…Himeko…

Himeko:_(Levanta el puño decidida)_ Esta bien,¡Lo haré!

**En el patio…**

Anrima ve que Himeko y Momoko salieron de la casa,ella ve a Himeko y aparta la mirada molesta.

quiere hacer un video en respuesta al lindo video que te envió tu amigo Gabriel.

Anrima:_(Asombrada)_¿Enserio?

Himeko:Seguro que Gabriel querrá saber que tan bien te lo estas pasando Anrima-chan.

Papá de Anrima:Suena una buena idea.

Mamá de Anrima:¡Traeré mi cámara!

Papá de Makoto:Bien,yo haré la película.

Makoto:_(Quejándose)_ Papá…

Masaru:Tranquilas chicas,el papá de Makoto es director así que el video estará increíble.

Mitzukuni:_(Siendo cargado por Takashi)¡_Vamos! ^^

**Minutos después…**

Papá de Makto:Bien…la cámara esta lista _(A Anrima)_¿Preparada?

Anrima:¡Si!

Papá de Makoto:Bieeen ¡rodando!

Kojiro:¿Rodando?

Masaru:Ya nadie dice rodando.

Kojiro:Se supone que es Acción.

Masaru:Lo se…

Anrima:¡Oi Gabriel! Muchas gracias por tu lindo video en Japones/Españ feliz de que la pases bien en también hice amigos aquí en Japon. Y ahora mis amigos harán una introducción con las cosas respecto a Japón,¡veamoslo! ^^

Papá de Makoto:¡Corte! Bien Momoko-chan,Himeko-chan,es su turno…_(Las dos se ponen frente la cámara)_¿Listas?…¡Grabando!

Masaru:¿Cuantos significados hay para acción?

Kojiro:No creo que sea tan difícil decir Acción y ya. ¿Qué tanto le cuesta?

Kaoru:¡Cierren su boca!

Masaru y Kojiro se abrazan asustados por el grito de Kaoru.

Momoko:¡Hola yo soy la amiga de Anrima! ¡La chica mas linda y inteligente del mundo,Akatsutsumi Momoko,wiiiii! ^^ _(Ella alza los brazos hacia arriba y sonriendo mucho)_

Himeko:Y yo soy una de sus compañeras,la mas bonita y rica de aqui,Himeko.¡WEEEE! _(ella pone su cara más chistosa)_

Anrima estaba confundida por el comportamiento de Himeko.

Momoko:Y ahora introduciremos algunas culturas de Japón (_Hacia Himeko)_ Himeko, ¿que es lo que se te viene a la mente cuando digo Japón?

Himeko:Buenoooo,pues el monte Fuji ¿no?

Momoko:¡Si! el monte Fuji,es la montaña mas grande de Japón ¡Ahora mostrando al Monte Fuji!

Ambas apuntan al monte Fuji,el papá de Makoto da una mirada rápida hacia el monte Fuji y mira a las chicas.

Papá de Makoto:Hay muchas nubes,no se podrá ver.

Momoko:B-Bueno … ya teníamos planeado esto (_Ella jugueteaba con sus dedos al igual que Himeko abajo de ellas apareció el hermano de Masaru con un dibujo del Monte Fuji,Momoko lo toma)_ Así es que compramos esto ^^ Papá de Makoto un acercamiento al dibujo Porfavor _(La camara hace un zoom al dibujo y luego vuelve a las chicas)_ Bien Gabriel este es el monte fuji… Algo así XD.

Himeko:Akatsutsumi-san,no creo que lo puedas engañar con eso_(Le da un zape en la nuca)_

Papá de Kaoru:¡Sigan así!

Papá de Himeko:_(Sorprendido)_¿¡H-Himeko!?

Mama de Himeko_:(Sorprendida)_ Ella no suele hacer nunca esas cosas.

**Mientras tanto…**

Miyako:Bien chicos,es su turno.

Makoto y Mitzukuni nada más asintieron asustados,Kaoru les entregaba unos trajes de luchadores de Zumo.  
Ellos lloran a mares al ver los disfraces.

**Regresando…**

Momoko:Bien,Himeko.¿Que otras culturas hay en Japón?

Himeko:Bien… si hablas de deportes es el ¡ZU-MO! _(infla su mejillas ha siéndola ver un poquito gorda)_

Momoko:¡Bien! Ahora,representando el Zumo,¡Los hermanos Haninozuka! ^^

Papá de Makoto:¿¡Ha-haninozuka!?

Momoko:señor la cámara esta temblando.

Papá de Makoto:P-Perdon…

Momoko:Bien…¡hermanos Haninozuka,Vengan! ^^

Un telon se abre y muestra a Makoto y a Honey disfrazados de luchadores de Zumo haciendo que su papá se quedara asustado y a su mamá casi le diera un infarto.

Mamá de Makoto:_(Tapandose la boca aterrada)_ M-Makoto-kun, Mitzukuni-kun.

Kojiro:¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Oye Makoto,sabíamos que te gusta comer pero no exageres! XD

Makoto y Mitzukunk:¡Estamos aquí! ….¡Dosuko! (_dijeron mientras pisaban el suelo con fuerza con su pie izquiero)_ ¡Dosuko! _(Ahora con el pie derecho)_

Papá de Momoko:¡Sii,Japon el numero uno!

Himeko:Muchas gracias hermanos Hinozuka,buen trabajo.

Los 2 corren en algún lugar del escenario avergonzados,ellos buscan donde esconderse pero al final terminan chocandose uno con el otro XD.

Momoko:El zumo esta bien,pero hay otros deportes que representan Japón.

Himeko:Así es,nosotros ganamos la medalla de oro en…

Himeko y Momoko:¡LOS JUEGOS OLIMPICOS!

Se abre de nuevo el telón mostrando a Kaoru y a Makoto en trajes de Judo.  
Ambos estaban peleando, pues era difícil. Kaoru era una experta en la lucha libre y Makoto era cinta negra así que Mitzukuni decidió intervenir y derrumbo a los dos dejándolos inconscientes XD.

Mitzukuni:_(Saltando de alegría)¡_Waaaa-i! ^^

Himeko:¡Buen trabajo Japón!

Mitzukuni:Medalla de oro para el primero y también para el ultimo ^^ _(El sonríe con un fondo de flores detrás de el)_

Himeko:Ahora… ¡yawara-chan!

Aparecen Miyako,Kaoru y La hermana de Momoko con unos kimonos bailando.

En otra toma se ve a Miyako bebiendo en un tazón,luego dejándolo en el mantel y después se inclinó a dar las gracias.  
Luego Masaru y Kojiro hicieron algo de yoga XD.  
Pasaron varias tomas de varias cosas durante una hora.

Himeko:Hicieron un muy buen trabajo,ustedes.

Momoko:¿Lo tradicional de Japón es genial,no?…Y Japón también tiene …(_Saca dos especies de sushi de la nada)_ ¡WASABI Y SABA! ^^

Himeko:Querrás decir Wabi-Sab_i (le da un zape)_

Momoko y Himeko:Lo sentimos (_Ambas se agachan en forma de disculpa)_

Papá de Makoto:¡Corten! Eso fue genial niña

Todos se acercaron a ellas y empezaron a aplaudir y decir alagos,Himeko de sonroja un poco usualmente no recibe alagos … Sinceros.  
Anrima de le queda viendo,ella se dirige al padre de Makoto y le pica el hombro y este voltea.

Anrima:Papá de Makoto,¿puede filmar una escena mas? Porfavor

Papá de Makoto:Seguro…_(Anrima se pone frente a la camara_)Bien…¡acción!

Kojiro:Hasta que al fin dice acción.

Masaru:Justo al final.

Anrima:¿Y bien Gabriel, como estuvo? Ellos son buenos amigos bien,déjame presentártelos,¡chicos vengan!

Todos salieron de abajo de la nada menos Himeko.

Anrima:Ella es una de mis mejores amigas,Kaoru Matsubara.

Kaoru:¡OH!

Anrima:Momoko Akatsumi

Momoko:je ^^ _(Levanta los dedos en forma de paz)_

Anrima:Miyako Gōtokuji

Miyako:hi ^^

Anrima:Makoto y Mitzukuni Haninozuka

Ambos hermanos hacen una reverencia.

Anrima:…Ehh…Kojiro diamonds.

Kojiro:Que hay…

Anrima:Masaru triangle

Masaru:¡Hola!

Anrima iba a presentar a Himeko pero no estaba,ella la busco por la mirada hasta que la encontró algo alejada dando la espalda.

Anrima:_(Voltea hacia Himeko)¡_Oye,Himeko! ¿¡Qué estas haciendo!? ¡Ven! ^^

Himeko:¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo también?

Anrima:Por supuesto que si ^^

Los ojos de Himeko se volvían cristalinos.

Momoko:¡Himeko, apresurate,ven! ^^

Himeko:¡S-Si! (_Corre hacia ellas y mira a Anrima)_ Kinomoto-san…

Anrima niega con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Himeko:¡Yo soy la gran amiga de Anrima-chan,Himeko!

Anrima:Como vez,estoy rodeada de buenos amigos,a si que no tienes de que quiero que seas bueno y amable con Scax como lo hiciste conmigo ¡até logo Gabriel! ^^

Todos:¡Adiós Gabriel!

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

**REVIEWS?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOola.**

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disfrutenlo!**

**Reviews?**

* * *

**Cap6: ¡Buscando a un conejo!**

**A la mañana siguiente …**  
**Miercoles /En la escuela **

Kojiro:¡Solo 12 horas mas y saldremos de esta cárcel del demonio!

Masaru:Oye calmate,es solo una escuela ¬¬

Kojiro:¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Masaru?

Masaru:Sigo odiando la escuela,idiota. Pero YO soy el más inteligente de los tres y … Es todo,sólo quería decirles que son más tontos que una piedra XD.

Makoto sólo rueda los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo pelinaranja.

Mitzukuni:¡Makoto-chan T-T!

Mitzukuni se aferró al brazo de su hermano.

Kojiro:Oye,espera,¿de dónde demonios salió el?

Makoto:¿Que pasa Mitzukuni

Mitzukuni:Perdí mi conejito,no lo encuentro por ningún lado T-T

Makoto:tranquilo, lo encontraremos.

Las chicas:¡AAAAAWWWWW,KAWAIIII!

Makoto:_(Confundido)¿_Eh? ¿Que les pasa?

Chica1:¡Es que ustedes son tan tiernos X3!

Chica2:¡Si!

Makoto:Bueno…gracias…pero ?¿pueden irse? Estoy resolviendo un problema con mi hermano así que…¿les molestaría irse a otro lado?

Chica3:¡Ash!,¿¡como nos puedes tratar así!?

Makoto:Oigan chicas,no quiero ser malo con ustedes … ya que obviamente lo soy y no es muy común que las trate bien XD…pero ahora estoy en un problema así que por favor déjenme en paz.

Las chicas se le quedan viendo sorprendidas e indignadas y cada quien se va a sus lugares. Makoto mira a su hermanos

Makoto:Bien Mitzukuni,¿donde fue la ultima vez que viste a tu conejo?

Kojiro:¿Si,y que haces aquí? Tu escuela esta ah un millón de kilómetros.

Masaru:_(Tomándole de la oreja) _Cállate,¿quieres? El chico perdió su conejo.

Mitzukuni:Bueno…recuerdo que estaba comiendo unos dulces,y luego fui al patio a leer un cuento y después fui al gimnasio y de ahí a tu salón y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que no lo tenía.

Makoto:En uno de eso 3 lugares debe de estar…_(Ve a sus amigos)_Bien,Masaru tu ve al Gimnasio y tu Kojiro al patio,mientras Mitzukuni y yo vamos a la cafetería ¿deacuerdo?

Kojiro:¿Porque nos metes a nosotros en esto?

Masaru:Si, no lo vamos a hacer…

Mitzukuni y Makoto:¡Porfavooooooooor! _(Ambos hacen cara de cachorro abandonado)_

Masaru:_(No se resiste a dicha cara)_A-Ah…E-Esta bien,lo buscáremos.

Kojiro:Siempre caes en esa cara.¬¬

Masaru:(_Sonrojado y enojado)_¡Callate!

**En el Gimnasio…**

Masaru:Bieeen,¿conejito,donde estas? Ven con el tío Masaru XD…¿Que estoy diciendo? Es solo un estúpido conejito,conejito…Como si me fuera a oír y venir hacia acá XD _(El sigue caminando,no se oye nada mas que sus pasos y se comienza a asustar un poco)_¿H-Hola?

Momoko:Masaru(_le toca el hombro)_

Masaru:_(Grito de niñita)¡_¡AAAHHH! Ah … Eres tu Momoko.

Momoko:¿Oye,que haces aquí?

Masaru:Buscando el peluche de Honey-sempai,¿y tu?

Momoko:Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos entrenando ¬¬

Masaru:¿Eh?(_ve atrás de Momoko a unas Porristas y a Miyako y a la líder que lo fulminaba con la mirada)_Ehh…p-perdón…este… ya me voy._(Por el nerviosismo que le dio por estar con tantas chicas y por actuar como un tonto al buscar un conejo y llamarse a si mismo tío se le olvido como caminar y termino derribando a Momoko,pero este al caer se sostuvo de algo blando y redondo y al no saber que era lo apretó un poco mas hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrándole un pecho a Momoko XD)_

Masaru:¡WHA! (_Se separa asustado y sonrojado)_Y-Yo …Ehh-

No pudo terminar nada ya que Momoko lo tomo de la camisa y lo lanzo hacia el cielo… O techo más bien dicho XD.  
Masaru tenía ojos de espiral ya que había caído sobre uno de los caballetes.

Momoko:Pervertido

**En el Patio…**

Kojiro:¿¡Como demonios voy a encontrar un peluche de conejo rosado en un patio tan enorme!?,_(el busco en los arbustos debajo de los bancos,en los arboles y en todos los lugares.)_¡Arg! ¿¡Donde esta!?

¡Pum! un balon de Futboll le pega en la cabeza.

Kaoru:¡Oye idiota, pasa la pelota!-

Grito cerca de la cancha de futboll junto a Anrima.

Kojiro recoje la pelota de mala gana y se la lanza molesto.

Kaoru_:(Se acerca hacia el)_ Oye idiota ¿que te pasa? Que hoy andas muy molesto.

Kojiro:¡Porque me pase horas buscando a un peluche de conejo por todas partes y no lo eh encontrado y me esta volviendo loco!

Kaoru:Oye tranquilo viejo XD…Bien,¿ y ese peluche es del hermano de Makoto,no?

Kojiro:Si y te digo que me esta volviendo lo-_(se da cuenta de que un balón de béisbol va hacia Kaoru)_¡Cuidado!

Empuja a Kaoru y caen al suelo pero…ejem … una de las rodillas de Kojiro están en el …amm…digamos que su rodilla esta debajo del pantalon de Kaoru y el ni en cuenta y por accidente hundió mas la rodilla ahí.

Kaoru se sonroja,ella fruce el ceño y le da un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que salga volando.

Kaoru:_(Con una venita anime en la cabeza) P_ervertido.

**En la Cafetería…**

Makoto:¿Dónde rayos esta?

Mitzukuni:¡Usa-chan,soy yo,Honey-sempai si estas aquí hablame!

Makoto:No creo que te responda Mitzukuni! XD

Miuako:¡Makoto,Mitzukuni!

Mitzukuni:¿!Usa-chan eres tu!? :D

Makoto:Puff,¿como es que tu conejito podría hablar? XD

Miyako:¡Makoto,Mitzukuni! _(Se acerca a ellos)_ Los eh estado buscando por todas partes.

Makoto:¿Que pasa Miyako-chan?

Miyako:Oh,es que a Honey-Sempai se le quedo su conejito la ultima vez que fueron a mi casa ^^ _(Miyako muestra al conejito y se lo da a Mitzukuni)_

Motzukuni:¡Usa-chan! ^^ Arigato Miyako-chan ^^_ (el abraza al conejito y a Miyako)_

Miyako:No hay de que ^^.

Makoto:Ten (_le da una pulsera plateada con un corazón celeste en el medio y varios corazones pequeños alrededor)_Es la recompensa por haber cuidado de mi conejito ^^ Se suponía que iba a salir dentro de 2 años… Pero tu eres la primera.

Miyako:Es muy lindo Honey-sempai.A-arigato

Miyako lo toma de la barbilla y le da un beso en el cachete haciendo que se sonrojara y otro que se enfadara XD.

Makoto:"_Parece que si tendré que utilizar la cuerda esta noche"_

Mientras Makoto pensaba en formas de torturar a su hermano XD,Miyako se le acercó.

Miyako:Eh…em…Makoto…

Makoto_:(Volviendo a la realidad)¿_M-Mande?

Miyako:Quería agradecerte por aquella vez que me rescataste de esa jaula la vez que la sedusa me atrapo ^^

Makoto:Oh, no fue nada,es mas yo-

Fue callado por un beso en la mejilla que le dio Miyako.

Miyako:Bueno me tengo que ir a clases_ (Se retira)_

Mitzukuni:bye bye ^^.¿Makoto-chan ya nos vamos?…¿Makoto-chan? (_Makoto no le hacia caso ya que aun seguid embobado por el beso que Miyako le dio en la mejilla.)_¡MAKOTO-CHAAAN!

Makoto:¡AH! ¿¡Donde estoy!? ¿¡Q-Que te pasa Mitsukuni!?

Mitzukuni:Te estoy hablando para irnos a clases,pero no me haces caso es como si te quedaras hipnotizado.

Makoto:Ah, si perdón,vámonos.

Mitzukuni deja a Makoto a su clase y este se va a su escuela en un jet pack que casualmente lo traía consigo XD.  
Por suerte aún no había llegado el profesor.

Makoto:¡Ya llegue! (_Volteo a ver a sus amigos donde un pelirrojo se encontraba con una venda en la cabeza,otro en el brazo y un azabache se encontraba con la mejilla roja y un ojo morado.)_Cielos,¿que les sucedió?

Ellos solo apuntaron a Momoko y a Kaoru que los miraban con caras de asesinas molestas.  
Makoto sólo arqueo una ceja confundido,no entendía que pasaba.

* * *

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**

**REVIEWS? recuerden...hot dogs gratis :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**HoOoOoOoOoOla**

**aqui el siguiente capitulo**

**disfruten!**

* * *

**Cap7:Conociendo al profesor y a Ken.**

**Jueves/En el laboratorio del profesor Utionio.**

Momoko:¡Buenos días profesor!

Profesor Utonio:Buenos días chicas,¿como les ah ido?

Miyako:Bien,ya casi los villanos no invaden la ciudad y hoy salimos de vacaciones ^^

Kaoru:Si,es lo único bueno de la escuela.

Ken:_(Entra a la habitación)_Hola chicas.

Momoko:Hola Ken

Miyako:Buenos días ^^

Kaoru:Emm,chicas,¿creen que debemos presentarla?

Momoko:¿A quien?

Kaoru:Ya sabes … La que nos descubrió.

Momoko:¿Eh?

Kaoru:Pelo rojo,como de este alto,algo loca.

Momoko:¿Cómo?

Kaoru:Que es de Brazil y además se junta con nosotras.

…

…

Momoko:¿De quien hablas? XD

Kaoru:¡MOMOKO!

Momoko:Sólo estoy jugando XD. Si…creo que es lo mejor.¡Oiga profesor!

Utonio:¿Si? Dime.

Momoko:Bieeen…digamos que…haay alguien que nos descubrió y-

Ken,Poochie y Utonio:¿¡QUE!?

Kaoru:¡Tranquilos,chicos!

Momoko:Si, la que nos descubrió era una gran amiga de ,ella ya nos había descubierto y no tuvimos mas remedio que explicarle TODO.

Ken:Seguro están bromeando como la otra vez papá,no les creas.

Miyako:Estamos hablando en serio.

Poochie:Si claro.

Momoko:¡Es verdad!

Utonio:Si es de verdad,¿porque ella no esta aquí,eh?

Kaoru:Porque esta en su practica de fútbol.

Utionio,Poochie y Ken:Ay, si claro.

Kaoru:¡Arg,estoy harta! (_se va corriendo)_

**En el parque…**

Anrima: …Y 3 y 4

Anrima no estaba jugando Futboll estaba bailando junto a Honey,Mori y Makoto XD.

Kaoru:¡ANRIMA! _(Los ve bailar)_…¿eh?..¿que estas haciendo?

Anrima:_(Voltea,ve a Kaoru y se asusta)_¡Ah! ¡Kaoru-san!…Err… yo …¡estaba practicando Fútbol! Si…¡Mira! _(Patea un balón cercano que tenia cerca y le pega a Makoto que aun estaba bailando)_¡Perdón! XD

Kaoru:No importa,sígueme._ (La toma del brazo y se la lleva a rastras)_

**En el laboratorio …**

Kaoru:_(Coloca a Anrima delante del Profesor)_¡Listo,aquí esta!

Ken:Si claro.

Anrima:Oye bellota,¿quienes son ellos?

Utonio y Ken:¿¡B-Bellota!?

Momoko:El es el profesor Utonio y su hijo Ken.

Poochie:¿Y yo que? ¿Acaso soy pared? ¬¬

Kaoru:Ah...y el es Poochie XD

Poochie:Gracias.

Anrima:Ahhh,¿los que lanzaron esos rayos Z blancos y negros donde les dieron esos súper poderes convirtiéndose en las PPGZ,y los Z negro a los villanos como Mojojojo?

Momoko:Pues…de villano no lo tiene nada XD.

El profesor Utonio,Ken y Poochie de quedaron paralizados.

Miyako:¿Ven? Se los dijimos.

Ellos siguen sin responder.

Momoko:Amm (_agita su mano frente la cara de los tres)_ ¿hola? ¿hay alguien ahí?

Los 3 se desmayan.

Anrima:Ya se murieron.

Kaoru:Naah,solo están desmayados.

**49 minutos después…**

El profesor Utonio,Ken y Poochie se levantaron mientras se sobaban la cabeza.

Ken:¿Que nos paso?

Momoko:Pues…se desmayaron.

Utonio:¿Por cuanto tiempo?

Anrima:2 días XD

Utonio,Poochie y Ken:¿¡QUE!?

Miyako:Es broma,sólo fueron 50 minutos.

Kaoru:Y como decía antes…Ella es Anrima,la que nos descubrió.

Utonio:…¿Eh?…

Momoko:¡No se vayan a desmayar otra vez,Porfavor!

Utonio:Tranquilas.P-Pero…¿como es que sabes que ellas eran las PPGZ?

Anrima:Bueno…N-No me acuerdo XD.

Todos se caen de espaldas ante ese comentario.

Momoko:¿Y que van a hacer con ella?

Utonio:Bueno … según novelas eh historias que eh visto XD,la que descubrió un secreto de una persona se convertirá en eso.

Poochie:En pocas palabras serás una PPGZ.

Anrima:Gracias…Pero no gracias.

Todos:¿¡Que,porque!?

Anrima:Bueno … es hora de que te explique porque no.

Kaoru:¡Al fin! ¿Porqué esperaste hasta este momento?

Anrima:Porque me encanta que la gente se quede con la duda …Todo comenzó en un día nevoso en Brazil,cuando tenia 9 años …

_(Flash Back)_

_Se ve a Anrima un poco mas bajita,llevaba puesto un sombrero negro con rayas grises,una blusa roja,una chaqueta negra pantalones negros y botas de felpa negra._

**_(N/A:hagan de cuenta que cuenta que hablan portugués xD)_**

_Anrima:¡Chicos vengan, se van a perder la diversión_

_Dos chicos idénticos de piel morena,pelo café,chaqueta y pantalones azules y orejeras de color azul caminaron hacia ella._

_Darwin y Zack:¡Ya vamos!_

_Un chico de pelo negro,lentes,suéter rojo,pantalón negro,gorro negro y bufanda café venía temblando de frío._

Jesus:(Temblando de frió) Anrima,N-No_ co-corras t-tan r-rápido._

_Darwin:Si,casi nos dejas sin aliento._

_Gabriel:¡Oigan chicos,no nos dejen atrás,corrieron muy rápidos!_

_El llevaba un suéter azul fuerte y pantalones negros._

_Anrima:Oh es que ustedes corren muy lento XD_

_Gabriel:Jaja,muy chistosita…pero ya enserio,no corran muy rápido esta vez._

_Anrima:Gomen-nasai._

_Jesus:Veo que aun no dejas el Japonés/Español._

_Anrima:¡Exacto!_

_Jennifer:Bueno,ya estamos aquí,¿vamos a jugar?_

_Ella llevaba un suéter celeste pantalón de mezclilla blanco y unos guantes celestes._

_Jesus:¡Vamos a practicar,ya saben sus posiciones!_

_Anrima,Gabriel,Jeniffer,Darwin y Zack:¡Si!_

**_Después de una partida de fútbol._**

_Todos estaban sentados en el suelo._

_Jennifer:Uf,estoy cansada._

_Zack:¿Cansada de que? Tu no tuviste que correr,eres portera._

_Darwin:Jugar Futboll en la nieve es mas difícil de lo que creí._

_Jesus:Pues no tiene que ser así,en 2 días competiremos con los ratones,hay que estar preparados._

_Anrima:_(Se levanta)I_ré a caminar un rato._

_Darwin:¿E-Estas segura? Esa caída fue muy dolorosa._

_Anrima:Tranquis,estoy bien Dar._

_Gabriel:¿Segura? Te resbalaste en el hielo._

_Anrima:Estoy bien,volveré en un rato._

_Después de algunos minutos caminando…_

_Anrima:¡Esto es aburrido!…(_Se encuentra con un letrero)_ ¿Eh?Cuidado con el pozo…¿pozo? ¿Cual pozo? _(ve abajo y ve que su pie esta atorado en un pozo pequeño_) uuuhhh que pozo,wow que susto ¬¬ ¿Que tiene de peligroso esto? (_El pozo donde su pie estaba empieza hacer un ruido extraño ella se asusta y intenta sacar su pie de ahí y no puede hasta que una masa negra cubre todo su pie luego sus brazos y cara excepto los ojos y la boca.)_¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

**_Minutos después…_**

_Anrima despierta con un extraño traje._

_Anrima:Agh…¿Qué demonios?(_ve que en su muñeca hay un brazalete de metal y en el medio hay un circulo rojo brillante)_ ¿Que hace esto? (_lo toca y todo su traje se esfuma y vuelve su ropa normal)_ Que extrañó…¡Y asombroso!_

_Jesús:¡ANRIMA!_

_Anrima:¿Eh? _(Ve que los demás corrían hacia ella)_ Hola chicos,¿que pasa? XD_

_Jennifer:¿Que que pasa? Dijiste que ibas a dar una caminata y no volviste en 2 horas,¿que paso?_

_Anrima:No lo se yo…pozo…masa negra..traje..brazalete …no se._

_Gabriel:Anrima,habla bien._

_Anrima:Me duele la cabeza_ (Ella se frota la frente)

_Jennifer:hay que llevarla con la enfermería. Alguien…que no sea Darwin,carguela._

_Darwin:¿Eso fue un insulto?_

_Zack:Yo la llevo. (_Carga a Anrima)

_(Fin Del Flash Black)_

Anrima:Y eso fue lo que paso…más o menos.

Ken:Pero eso no explica por que no te nos quieres unir.

Anrima:Ahhh…Es porque me gusta hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. Ademas…creo que se vería raro que las PPGZ,que tienen esos trajes tan coloridos,se unan a una chica que tiene un traje de color negro que es igualito al traje del "zorro" XD.

Todos se caen de espaldas.

Utonio:¿Pero al menos no las puedes ayudar?

Anrima:Creo que si puedo…Lo hice una vez creo que las puedo ayudar cuando necesiten ayuda.

Momoko:¿Como que ya nos habías ayudado antes?

Anrima:Si,bueno … con un hombre peludo y rosado…

Miyako:¡Ah,cierto! Cuando me desperté vi a una chica de traje negro llevándose a Fuzzy,¿tu debiste ser esa chica,no?

Anrima:¡Exacto!

Utonio:¿Tienes un poder en especial? _(dijo con una libreta en las manos y una video grabadora XD)_

Anrima:_(Asustada)_ Ahhh bueno…puedo volar,lanzo de mis manos algo negro y pegajoso,lanzo rayos láser de mis ojos y veo en la oscuridad y…creo que es lo se

Utonio:¿Todos esos poderes los obtuviste cuando esa masa negra te absorbió?

Anrima:Ehhh…no…solo era la masa pegajosa,pero después cuando me enoje mucho esos rayos láser salieron…y lo de la visión de la noche creo que ya lo tenia.

Utonio:Interesante…Iré a investigar algo_ (Se va al laboratorio)_

Anrima:¿Siempre es así de raro?

Ken:Solo entre semana XD._(La alarma suena y Ken va hacia la computadora)_ Es Mojojojo,esta atacando la tienda de quesos en el centro.

Momoko:Nosotras nos encargaremos de eso ya lo sabes.

Las chicas levantan sus manos apareciendo unos anillos.

**_Hyper Blossbom _**  
**_Powered Buttercup_**  
**_ Rolling Bubbles._**

**_¡Las chicas súper poderosas Z!_**

Anrima:¡Vaya! ¿Así que así es como se transforman?

bombón:Ahora te toca a ti.

Anrima:¿Yo también voy a ir?

Bellota:Pues si,¿No lo acabamos de decir?

Anrima:Bueno…yo dije que las ayudaría cuando necesiten ayuda. No quiero ser una PP-

Kaoru:¡SÓLO TRANSFORMATE!

Anrima_:(Asustada)_ ¡Deacuerdo!

levanta su muñeca al aire haciendo brillar el circulo rojo de su brazalete

Anrima:¡variação máxima!_(Su transformación es igual a la de bombón y Bellota)_

Sus zapatos se convierten en botas de cuero negras y su pantalón desaparece con un brillo y aparecen mallas negras y una falda negra,su camisa desaparece en un brillo y aparece una blusa de manga larga negra con cuello de tortuga,sus guantes sin dedos negros se queda como esta y una mascara aparece como la mascara del zorro

_**¡Black Girl!**_

**Ya afuera en el centro de la ciudad…**

Mojojojo estaba robando varios quesos de cualquier tipo con su robot…Ademas de que también destruía la ciudad de pasada. XD

Mojo:Jajajaja,mi plan esta funcionando a la perfección,y esta vez ninguna súper boba me va a derrotar.

Bombón:¡Alto ahí Mojo!

Mojo:¿¡Ustedes otra vez!? No importa lo que hagan, este robot es indestructible.Y este robot no es como el de hace un mes,cuando les puse ese botón de auto destrucción en el pie para que no lo alcanzaran…

_(FLASH BACK)_

_Se ve a mojo arriba de un robot y varios robots al lado de el._

_Mojo:Y…¡Marchen!_

_Los robots dieron un paso al frente y ¡PUM! explotaron XD._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

**_(N/A:Parodia de Phineas y Ferb XD)_**

Kaoru levanta su martillo y le pega al robot pero no le hace ningún daño excepto a Mojo que le dolió el oído por el sonido que hizo el golpe.

Burbuja:Mi turno.¡Burbujas brillantes!

Bombón:yo-yo supremo_(golpea el vidrio del robot,pero no le ase ningún daño.)_Es inútil…

Mojo:Jaja,¡ustedes nunca me van a vencer!

Burbuja:Never Say Never,mojo.

Bellota:¿Justin bieber? ¿¡En serio burbuja!? ¬¬

Burbuja:Si XD

Bellota:An…digo…¡Black!

Black toca el hombro del robot de mojo y este voltea.

Black:¡Di,queso!

Black comienza a derretir el queso de las manos de mojo con sus rayos larses de los ojos.

Mojo:¡Quema,quema! _(El queso se derrite las manos roboticas de su robot)¡_Mi hermoso robot!

Black:¡Ahora chicas!

Bombón:¡Yoyo supremo! (_Enreda a mojo con su yo-yo)_

Mojo:¡Malditas súper poderosas,me vengare!

Bellota:Es lo que siempre dices (L_o golpea con su martillo y sale volando)_

Reportera:¡Ahí están!

Las PPGZ y B:¿Uh?

Reportera:PPGZ,¿podemos hacerles algunas preguntas?

Bombón:No veo porque no.

Reportero:¿Díganme como se siente ser una PPGZ?

Bombón:Para mi es un gran reto,debemos de enfrentarnos día a día con monstruos…y es cansado,pero me divierto a la vez.

Burbuja:Yo también creo que es divertido ^^

Bellota:Para mi es molesto que hagan lo mismo cada día. A mi me da igual con tal de que los derrote.

Reportero:¿Y díganme,quien era esa chica de ropas negras?

Bombón:Es una nueva integrante se llama "La niña de negro",  
pero nosotras le decimos "Black"

Muchos reporteros le toman fotos a las PPGZ y a Black.

Reportera2:¿Como conocieron a esta extraña chica?

PPGZ:Bueno…_(Miran a Black)_

Black:Este…Yo vengo de Brazil,y como en Brazil no hay mucho peligro viaje aquí,las encontré y me uno a su equipo…algo así.

Reportero2:¿Algo así?

Black:Sólo las ayudo cuando necesitan ayuda. Yo hago otras cosas por mi cuenta.

Reportero:¿Cómo que?

Black:Es un secreto…

Las tres se le quedan mirando a Black algo extrañadas.

Reportera2:Y bien…¿alguna de ustedes tienen a alguien especial? ¿tal vez un novio?

PPGZ y B:¡No,no,para nada!

Reportera:¿Y que me dicen de los RRB?

…

…

Bombón:Como lo dijimos antes,no tenemos a ningún novio…al menos no por ahora…Ya que,bueno,tengo varios pretendientes tras mío XD.

Bellota:Si…en tus sueños.

Bombón:¡Cállate!

Reportero2:¿Y que me dicen de ellos?

Bombón:¿De quienes?

Reportero2:De los RRBZ.

Bellota:Son los chicos mas asquerosos que eh visto en mi vida.

Burbuja:Pero debes admitir,que han cambiado un poco.

Bellota:Siiiii :D,yo no lo creo ¬¬

Reportera1:¿Y no les parecen guapos?

PPGZ:¡NO!

Bellota:¿¡Saben que!? ¡Yo ya me voy! ¡Si van a hablar de noviazgo vallan con…Bella y ese vampiro que brilla con la luz del sol! _(Se marcha volando.)_

Bombon:¡Esperanos bellota! _(la sigue)_

Burbuja:¡No me dejen atrás! _(las sigue)_

Black:¡Y todo eso y más lo tiene Master Card! XD (_Las sigue)_

* * *

**Peace out gangsters! :D**

**Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOla.**

**AQUÍ el siguiente capitulo del fic.**

**No olviden sus reviews si es que leen este pobre intento de fic humorístico XD**

* * *

**Cap8:¡Surgen los problemas!**

**A la mañana siguiente …**  
**Viernes/Parque de Nueva Saltadilla.**

Miyako estaba caminando alegremente por el parque,ella ve por lo lejos a Honey-sempai comiendo un helado subido a la espalda de Mori-Sempai.  
Honra logra ver a Miyako y la saluda.

Mitzukuni:¡Hola miyako-chan ^^!

Miyako:Hola Honey-sempai,Mori-sempai (_se les acerca)_ ¿Que hacen aquí tan temprano?

Mitzukuni:Yo vine aquí con mi hermano.^^¿A que si Takashi?

Takashi:Si…

Miyako:¿Y donde esta?

Mitzukuni:Ah por ahí viene ^^(_El apunta a un Makoto corriendo como perro que lleva el diablo.)_

Makoto:_(Transpirando) Y_a…Ya…Legue…Uff…

Miyako:Hola Makoto-Kun.

Makoto:h-hola…Mi-Miyako…*pant* *pant*…¿¡MIYAKO!?…

Miyako:¿Que pasa?

Makoto:¡N-Nada!…oye,¿vas a ir a pasear?

Miyako:Si,ah eso vine ^^

Makoto:Que bien porque yo también,oye,¿vamos juntos?.

Miyako:Seguro,vamos (_Ambos se retiran)_

Honey:Se olvido de que estamos aquí.

Takashi:Si ¬¬

**Con Miyako y Makoto…**

Miyako:¿Sabes? Desde que los golpeo ese rayo blanco han cambiado mucho…al menos solo tu.

Makoto:Si…aunque es divertido molestarlas y hacer que nos golpeo ese rayo nos dieron nuevos trajes,armas,y no se porque,pero Masaru tiene una sensación de querer ayudarlas…Pero eso no significa que seremos héroes,aún seguiremos siendo Malos.

Miyako:Lo mi bolsa tengo algo de comida,¿quieres?

Makoto:¿Guardas comida en tu bolsa? ¡Qué genial,Masaru hace lo mismo! XD… No le digas que te dije…

Miyako:Descuida…a ver…¿Que te párese ahí? _(dijo apuntando al árbol.)_

Makoto:Genial….

**Min despues…**

Makoto:Jajajaja Y-Y después …Kojiro…entro al baño de niñas justo cuando la profesora se estaba cambiando…

Miyako:Jajajajaja.

_¡Click!_

Makoto:¿Que fue eso?

Miyako:¿Qué cosa?

Makoto:Oi un click,bueno,no porta,ya es un poco tarde,creo que debemos irnos ya.

Miyako:¿Te veo mañana?

Makoto:No puedo,le prometí a Kojiro que iríamos a los bolos.¿El lunes,puedes?

Miyako:Eso creo…te llamare a ver si puedo.

Makoto:Seguro.

**A la mañana siguiente …**

**Sábado/Tienda de dulces.**

Momoko estaba viendo varios dulces por la ventana.

Momoko:Oh genial,Mi dulce favorito esta a mitad de precio,y si compras un pastelillo de banana te llevas 2 paletas.

Momoko entra a la tienda pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas excepto una donde solo quedaba una silla vacía.

Momoko:Hola,¿me puedo sentar aqui?

¿?:Si seguro _(baja el l menú de su cara y…_)¡AH! ¿¡Que haces tu aqui!?

Momoko:¡AHH! ¡Masaru!

Masaru:¿¡Que haces aquí!?

Momoko:¿Que no ves? Vengo aquí por los dulces.

Masaru:¡Argh! Bien,puedes sentarte aquí ¡pero no molestes,bruja!

Momoko:¡Bien!

Ella abre el menú enojada y empieza a … ¿sollozar? Masaru la ve y comienza a sentirse un poco mal.

Masaru:O-Oye,¿estas bien?. ..Oye tranquila,errr…yo siento lo que te dije…ehh … y lo que paso hace 2 días en el gimnasio yo…¿Q-Que te pasa? ¡D-Deja de llorar!

Momoko:E-Es que…Ya van a quitar mi dulce favorito T-T.

Masaru se cae de la silla.

Masaru:¡No puedo creer que llores por esa estupidez!

Momoko:¡No es una estupidez!

Masaru:¡Si lo es!

Momoko se levanta y le pega a Masaru en la cabeza.

Momoko:Listo.

Masaru:¿¡Oye que te pasa!?_(se levanta tambié_n)

Momoko:¡Pues para que veas que no es una estupidez llorar por un dulce increíblemente delicioso!

Masaru:¡Te voy a-

_¡Click!_

Masaru:¿Que fue eso?

Momoko:¿Qué cosa?

Masaru:Nada que te iré a comprarme un muffin. _(Se levanta)_

**Mientras tanto en el parque de Saltadilla.**

Kaoru:¡Estoy aburridaaa!

Kojiro:Gritando no se te va a quitar.

Kaoru:¿Que haces aqui?!

Kojiro:Por lo mismo que tu mensa,estoy aburrido y mis hermanas no ayudan.

Kaoru:Sii…Me vale madres.

Kojiro:¬¬ Como sea…¿me puedes ayudar con esto? _(Le da un guión)_

Kaoru:¿Que es esto?

Kojiro:Es un guión,dah.

Kaoru:Eso ya lo se,genio,¿pero porque yo tarado?

Kojiro:Porque eres la única que esta aquí ademas de mis hermanas.

Kaoru:¿Y porque no le dices a ellas?

Kojiro:¿Crees que no lo eh intentando?

_(FLASHBACK) _

**_Primer intento…Hermana menor._**

_Kojiro:Bien Heloise,tienes que hacer el papel de la chica perdida._

_Heloise:¿Porque una chica perdida?_

_Kojiro:Porque es parte del guión._

_Heloise:Yo quiero ser una princesa._

_Kojiro:¡No Heloise,serás una niña perdida!_

_Heloise:¡MAMÁ,KOJIRO ME ESTA PEGANDO!_

_Mamá de Kojiro:(_Desde la cocina)_¡KOJIRO DEJA DE GOLPEAR A TU HERMANA O TE VOY A CASTIGAR!_

_Kojiro:Mugre hija de-_

_Mamá de Kojiro:¡KOJIRO!_

_Kojiro:¡Perdón! _

**_segundo intento…Hermana mayor_**

_Kojiro:Bien …Tu serás la chica del mostrador y yo el guapo caballero que te rescata,¿captado Sandy?_

_Sandy:Si un segundito _(Por el telefono)_hola,¿hay cupo a las 3 para limpiamento de pies?_

_Kojiro:¡Sandy!_

_Sandy:Y no me de a esa chica sudorosa,quiero a Funji._

_Kojiro:_(le quita el teléfono)¡_Adios Funji!_

_Sandy:¿¡Oye que te crees!? ¡Acabas de colgar con el limpiador de pies mas famoso de todo Japón!_

_Kojiro:Escucha,este papel es muy importante para mi,así que,por … ni Funji lograra limpiarte esos pies apestosos._

_Sandy:¡Eres el peor! (_Le quita el teléfono y se va)

_**Tercer intento…hermana del medio.**_

_Kojiro_(Afuera de la habitación)_¿Lista Megan?_

_Megan:Espera,déjame estudiar mi linea _(Lee lo que le toca en el libreto)_…¿Que?…_

_Kojiro:_(Entra vestido de ladrón)_¿Y los billetes?_

_Megan:¿Que?_

_Kojiro:¡Esto es un robo! ¡Dame los billetes y hablo enserio!_

_Megan:Hay un policía atrás._

_Kojiro:¿¡Que policía!? (_voltea pero Megan lo empuja y se cae por las escaleras.)

_(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)_

Kojiro:Bien,¿me ayudaras?

Kaoru:Ya que…_(lee el guión)_ listo

Kojiro:Oye nena,te eh estado viendo y se que as soñado conmigo…y si quieres salir con migo…pues estoy disponible_ (Le toma de la barbilla y acerca su cara.)_

_¡Click!_

Kaoru:¿Que fue eso? _(voltea y empuja a Kojiro)_

Kojiro:¡Hey!

Kaoru:Creí a ver oído algo.

Kojiro:Bien … seguimos,pero ahora pagina 13 linea 4,eres la cajera ¿ok?

Kaoru:Bien…

Kojiro:¿¡Y los billetes!?

Kaoru:¿Que?

kojiro:¡Esto es un robo! ¡Dame los billetes,HABLO ENSERIO!

Kaoru:Oye tranquilo viejo XD

Kojiro:¬¬

**Mientras tanto por las calles de nueva Saltadilla/Tokio.**

Anrima saltaba por ahí mientras cantaba una canción.

Anrima:Tralala tralala…La bruja cucupila tiene ojos y pelos de caimán…tralalatralala trala ¡Auch! _(Ella cae al suelo)_

Masaru:_(Tenia la cara llena de salsa teriyaki por el impacto)_Bien,esto no puede ser peor…

Anrima:Hola Masaru XD

Masaru:Me equivoque ¬¬ ¿Que pasa Anrima?

Masaru se levanta y ayuda a Anrima a levantarse.

Anrima:Nada,voy en camino a la convención de comics.

Masaru:La convención es por aya.(_Apunta al lado contrario donde iba Anrima)_

Anrima:¿Ah si? Oye,¿tu también vas para aya?

Masaru:Si,¿por?

Anrima:¡Entonces vámonos! _(lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva a rastras)_

Masaru:O-Oye la convención es al del otro lado.

Anrima:¿Ah,si,verdad? _(Se detiene pero aun seguía tomada de la mano de Masaru)_ Lo olvide XD

Masaru:Mira que eres burra ¬¬

_¡Click!_

Anrima:El burro hablando de orejas.

Masaru:¿Qué tiene que ver Makoto en esto? XD

Anrima:¿Y que,nos vamos?

Masaru:Si me sueltas la mano,si.

Anrima:Es un trato _(Suelta su mano y ambos se van)_

**A la Mañana siguiente **  
**Sabado /Centro de Saltadilla/puesto de revistas.**

Miyako:¡Perfecto! ¡La ultima revista ^^!

Kaoru:Oye no es para tanto,es solo es una revista.

Miyako:Pero es la mejor revista de todas. Todo aquí es pura verdad y jugoso. (_Ella abre la revista y comienza a leer)_ ¡Esto es pura mentira!

Kaoru:No que no ?XD

Miyako:¡Miren!

Miyako les enseña una parte de la revista donde estaba dividida por la lado derecho estaban los RRBZ y del lado izquierdo las PPGZ **_(con Black incluida.)_**

Momoko:Déjame ver eso _(Le quita la revista) _Nuestras dulces y pequeñas heroínas ya no son tan pequeñas,porque nuestras famosas heroínas las PPGZ ¡ya tienen novio!…¿¡QUE!?

Kaoru:Déjame ver eso (_Le arrebata la revista)_ No sabemos si estar felices o decepcionadas de ellas,porque ahora sus nuevos novios son los RRBZ ¿¡PERO QUE!?

Anrima:¿Porque no me lo dijeron chicas?

PPGZ:¡NO ES VERDAD!

Momoko:Ademas tu también sales en la portada,y quien sabe como pero estas ahí.

Anrima:A ver quiero ver que mas dice_(Cambia de pagina)_ Si no nos cree, vean estas imágenes que nos envió un reportero en cubierto…ehhh… Chicas,esto no se ve nada bien.

Las chicas ven las fotos.  
Se ve a Momoko ósea bombón discutiendo con Masaru ósea Brick.

_"La líder de las PPGZ y el líder de los RRBZ Han tenido una fuerte pelea en la tienda de dulces mas famoso de nueva Saltadilla"_

Momoko:¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Si me pelee con Masaru,pero fue por un dulce! … Un momento… _(Emocionada)_ ¡Ellos piensan que somos pareja! ¡KYAA!

Kaoru:No tienes remedio…

La cara de Momoko dejo de ser feliz a preocupada y asustada.

Momoko:¡Oh no! ¡Ahora creerán que somos malos novios y discutimos siempre! ¡Se suponía que mi no noviazgo con Masaru sería romántico y perfecto!

Kaoru:_(Ignorando a Momoko)¿_Que mas dice de nosotras?

Anrima: _(Leyendo la revista)_ También nuestros adorables azules han tenido una tierna cita debajo de un árbol a la luz del día,¿no es romántico?

aparece Makoto (Boomer) debajo de un árbol riendo junto a Miyako (Burbuja)

Miyako:Eso…si es verdad.

Kaoru:¿Que?

Miyako:Mas o menos,es que me encontré con Makoto en el parque le ofrecí comida y nos sentamos bajo ese árbol porque daba mas sombra…¿Que mas dice?

Anrima:_(Leyendo la revista)_ Y ahora… las 2 fotos mas sorprendentes de todos los se imaginaran que los mas rudos del equipo fueran tan románticos.

Se ve a Kojiro (Butch) tomando del mentón a Kaoru (bellota) y sus caras estaban muy cercas.

Kaoru¡Eso,eso es mentira! Yo solo lo estaba ayudando con quien sabe que de una obra de teatro.

Momoko:¿Qué más dice?

Anrima_:(Leyendo la revista_)Y quien creía que la nueva y misteriosa del equipo de las PPGZ este saliendo a escondidas de Bombón con su novio Brick… ¿¡Donde,como,cuando que!?

Se ve en la foto a Anrima (Black)tomada de la mano de Masaru (Brick)

Kaoru:¿Porque ibas tomada de la mano con Masaru?

Anrima:_(Con un tic en el ojo)_ Bueno yo iba para la convención de cómics cuando me tope con Masaru que también quería ir,así que de la emoción lo tome de la mano y lo lleve a rastras.

Miyako:¿Dice algo mas?

Anrima:_(Leyendo la revista aun con el tic en el ojo)_Ahora ya lo tienen confirmado,100% real.Y la pregunta es… ¿Las PPGZ se unirán al lado malo? Los RRB se unirán al lado bueno? ¿Deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos de ellas porque encontraron a su verdadero amor oh DECEPCIONADOS!?… Wow y con letras grandes y rojo y toda la cosa XD.

Kaoru:¡No puedo creer que nos tomaran esas fotos y ademas digan esas mugre mentiras!

Momoko:¡Si,es inau-(_Su cinturón empieza a brillar y lo abre)_¿Profesor? ¿Que sucede?

Utonio:_(Con una sonrisa fingida y un tic en el ojo)_ Chicas,el alcalde quiere hablar con ustedes seriamente y también con la chica nueva que no sabe nada aun.

Momoko:¡Vamos para aya (_cuelga)_¡Chicas nos necesitan en el laboratorio!

**En el laboratorio…**

Todos:¿¡COMO QUE LOS RRBZ SON SUS NOVIOS!?

Utonio:¡Queremos una explicación! ¡Y más vale que-

Kaoru:¡Todos es falso!

Utonio:¡Yeiy! ¡Con eso me basta! ¡Ahora iré a matar a esos desgraciados fotógrafos! ^^ (XD)

Alcalde:Chicas…la prensa quiere hacerles una entrevista a ustedes junto a los RRBZ.

Anrima:Así que usted es el alcalde,se ve más bajo en persona.

Alcalde:¿¡Oye quien te crees que eres para hablarme así,jovencita!?

Bellum:Supongo que ella es la nueva integrante,señor.

Alcalde:Ooohhh…ejejee…olvida lo que dije,eres muy amable.

Anrima:¿Ooook?

Alcalde:Transformensen para poder ir a la entrevista.

Anrima:¡Yo primero! _(Levanta el puño y su brazalete brilla)_¡variação máxima!(_Ahí aparece su traje)_¡Black!

Momoko,Miyako y Kaoru levantan sus manos y aparecen los anillos.

Hyper Blossmon  
Rolling Bubbles  
Powered Buttercup

¡Las chicas súper poderosas Z!

**Mientras tanto…**  
**Casa Diamond**

Sandy:Oye Kojiro,¿no vas a ver las noticias?

Kojiro:¿Quien ve noticias? XD Seguro será otro asesinato oh robo,lo usual XD.

Megan:¡No seas amargado y velo!

Kojiro:¡Bien! _(Se sienta en el sillón)_

Reportero1:Ahora con ustedes,mi amiga Penelope Gonzales va a dar un importante anuncio que los dejara impactados.

Kojiro:¡Me aburrooo!

Megan:¡Shhh!

Penelope:seguro ustedes conocen a las chicas súper poderosas ¿no es así?

Kojiro:¡Yo no quiero ver nada sobre las súper tontas!

Megan:¡SHHH!

Kojiro:¡Ta bueno!

Penelope:¿Y que pensarían de nuestras heroínas si salieran con los ex-villanos mas latosos de Tokio?

Kojiro arquea una ceja confundido y comienza a prestarle más atención a las noticias.

Reportero2:¿No nos creen? Aquí,en este mismo canal de televisión,mostraran las fotos que nos mando uno de nuestros fotógrafos mas ágiles y escurridizos,¡muestren las fotos!

Se ve la foto de Bombón y Brick peleando.

Penelope:¡Quien pensaría que esta feliz pareja terminaría peleandose!

Kojiro:¿E-Ese es Masaru?

Reportero2:¿Lo se no? Ahora vean con ustedes esta hermosa foto de los azules.

Se ve la foto de Boomer riendo y Miyako sonriendo bajo el árbol.

Penelope:¡Que tierno! Sabíamos que esta parejita era muy dulce.

Kojiro:¿Ma-makoto?

Penelope:¡Ahora esta foto impactara a muchos espectadores! ¡Pongan la foto ya!

Aparece la foto de Butch agarrando del mentón de Bellota y estaban muy cerca.

Kojiro:¿¡Y yo?!

Reportera1:¡Quien lo diría! Los mas rudos del equipo resultaron muy cariñosos en esta foto! Y eso no es todo,el líder de los RRBZ se le vio tomado de la mano de la nueva del equipo de las PPGZ ¿no lo creen? Miren…

Enseñan la foto de Brick tomando la mano de Black.

Kojiro:¡Otra vez Masaru…y la chica nueva!

Penelope:Esto prueba que Brick le esta siendo infiel a Bombón con la nueva integrante,¡OH esto es fuerte amigos!

Reportero2:¡Seee! _(chocan las manos_)

Megan apaga la televisión asombrada.  
Sandy se levanta con una gran sonrisa de sorpresa.

Sandy:¡ .lo puedo creer!

Megan:¡Ni yo,esto es épico!

Kojiro estaba impactado y aterrado.

¡RIIIIING!

Kojiro:¡Yo contesto! _(levanta el telefono)¿_¡Hola!?

Masaru:¿¡KOJIRO VISTE LAS NOTICIAS!?

Kojiro:_(Aun aterrado)_Si…si las vi

Masaru:¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO,ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO,HERMANO! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO TENEMOS UNA RELACIÓN CON ELLAS?!

Kojiro:¡Lo se,es malo,pero mas para ti!

Masaru:¡Lo se,justo cuando salí a comprar pan todos se me quedaron viendo feo y luego unas tipas le lanzaron cosas y diciéndome palabras como "maldito traidor","infiel" y "como pudiste hacerle eso a Bombón" y cosas así! ¿¡Que hago hermano!? ¡Seguro también están persiguiendo a Anrima! ¡La tipa esta loca,ella incluso puede llegar a matarme para defender su honor!

Kojiro:Tranquilo hermano,debemos de hablar con ellas seriamente.

Masaru:Hablas de…_(Saca un martillo de quien sabe donde)_…¿una charla corta?

Kojiro:Masaru guarda el martillo,oh lo que sea que tengas en la mano,te veo afuera de mi casa en 1 hora.

Masaru:Pero si ya estoy aquí :D

Kojiro:¿Eh? _(Sale afuera y ve una limosina)_¿Pero que-

Boomer:¡Kojiro,mueve tu asqueroso trasero de ahí y súbete! (_grito desde la ventana de arriba)_

Kojiro:¡Ya voy! _(Tira el teléfono)_

**Dentro de la limosina…**

Bombón:_(A Brick)_ ¿Donde sacaste ese martillo?

Brick:Abajo del asiento.

Kojiro_:(Entra a la limo)_Hola…Oigan ¿porque están todos transformados?…y lo mas importante…¿¡COMO QUE SUS NOVIOS!?

PPGZ:¡No sabemos!

Bombón:Es verdad,nosotras también estamos confundidas y molestas.

Boomer:Oye hermano,transformate.

Kojiro:¿Porque debería de hacerlo?

Bellota:¡Por que nadie sabe tu verdadera identidad,Zopenco!

Kojiro:Ah si es verdad XD _(hace su transformación)_

¡Strong Butch!

**Minutos después...**

Alcalde:¡Listo,llegamos!

Se ve a muchos fotógrafos reporteros y fans por todos lados.  
Los chicos salen de la limosina y todos se amontonan en ellos.

Reporteros:¿Oigan desde cuando son novios?…¿Cuanto llevan de noviazgo?…¿Brick porque sales con 2 chicas a la vez?…¿Bombón que sentiste cuando Brick te engaño con otra chica?…¿Bellota,tu y Butch se aman?…¿Burbuja es cierto que tuviste relaciones con Boomer?…¿Bellota te gusta el Brocoli?…¿Vuantos años tiene mi queso?…

Alcalde:¡CALMA,CLAMA! ¡Ya paren! Chicos siéntense,porfavor.

Los demás obedecen y se sientan en este orden,Boomer junto a Burbuja,Butch junto a Bellota y Masaru en el medio de Black y Bombón. **_(XD)_**

Reportero:¿Burbuja,desde cuando eres novia de Boomer?

Burbuja:Boomer y yo no estamos saliendo,solo fue una salida en el parque como amigos.

Boomer:Si,lo que ella dijo.

Reportera:Bombón,Bombón,¿que sentiste cuando te enteraste que Brick te engañaba con la nueva?

Bombón:En primer lugar no sentí segundo lugar Brick y yo no estamos saliendo

Brick y Black:Es cierto…

Reportera:Oh…entonces Brick y La chica de negro están saliendo.

Todos comenzaron a dar murmullos de aprobación.

Brick:¡Ja por favor, yo jamas saldría con ella!

Black:Si…¿¡Oye porque,acaso ay algo malo en mi?!

Brick:No,no,no, nada nada,yo me refería a que tu no estas a mi nivel… Además de loca.

Black:¿¡Que dijiste!?

Brick:Nada XD

Black:¿¡Como que no estoy a tu nivel maldito mujer griego!?

Brick:¡Oye! ¡Aquí el único mujeriego es Butch!

Butch:¿¡Oyeme a quien le dices mujeriego!?

Brick:¡Pues a ti verdecito!

Butch:No es mi culpa que sea muy guapo y hermoso y ellas me sigan a todos lados.

Brick:Ay si tu…Aquí el único hermoso soy yo ¿no ves mi cara y estos ojazos?

Boomer:¡Ya tranquilos!…pero…yo de aquí soy el mas bello ¿no ven mi carita de ángel y estos ojitos color cielo?

Brick:De ángel no tienes nada.

Butch:¡Yo soy el más hermoso!

Boomer:¡No,Yo!

Brick:¡Yo!

RRBZ:¡YO SOY EL MAS HERMOSO!

Los tres empiezan a discutir mientras las PPGZ y Black los veían con esta cara ¬¬.

Reportero:¡BUTCH BUTCH! ¿Desde cuando te enamoraste de Bellota?

Butch:¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de ella? Antes admito que Boomer es listo a que salga con ella.

Boomer:Gracias…¡Oye!

Reportera:¿Y como explicas esa foto?

Bellota:Fácil,el quiso practicar el guión de una tonta obra y me pidió ayuda.

Butch:Si …aunque no actuabas bien ese papel.

Bellota:¡Tu me pediste que fuera la chica que era una carnada,y fui carnada!

Butch:La carnada no responde…

Todos:ohh…

Boomer:Oh no,no dijo eso _(dijo poniendo su dedo enfrente de su cara y moviéndolo)_

Bellota:¿¡Qué…dijiste!?

Butch:Nada,nena.

Bellota:¡Re-pi-te-lo!

Butch:No dije nada ¡NENA!

Bellota:¡Ahora si!

Bellota se lanza hacia Butch comenzando una pelea entre los verdes.

Burbuja:¡Oigan paren! (_Se paro de su asiento e iba a detenerlos pero Butch le agarro la falda y la arrastro)_

Boomer:¡Oigan,déjenla!_ (Kaoru lo toma de la camisa y lo arrastra a la pelea)_

Bombón:Oigan,dejen de pelear,Bellota,Butch (_va hacia ellos pero Boomer la arrastra,Brick la sostiene pero también es arrastrado,luego Black lo sostiene y es arrastrada.)_

Alcalde:¡Bien esta pelea,TERMINO!

Todos se tenia el pie en la cara de Bellota,bellota estaba golpeando a Boomer,Boomer tenia su pie en la espalda de Bombón,Black agarraba a Brick de la camisa dispuesto a darle un puñetaso,y Brick estaba pateando a Butch.

Alcalde:¡Y ESTA ENTREVISTA TERMINO!

* * *

**(ESCENA EXTRA)**

**Casa de Anrima /Baño/media noche **

_**(N/A:Basado en Lenore the cute little Dead girl… y Drake y Josh XD)**_

Se ve a Anrima bañándose en la tina.

Anrima:_(Saca un cocodrilo,un tiburón y un pato de hule_)Miren es santa cocodrilo…oye tiburón ¿te portases bien,¿no? ¡Entonces no hay regalo! _(Hace que el cocodrilo coma al tiburón)_…Oh ¿Que es esto? _(toda la espuma se la pone en la barbilla)_ Cantando en el baño me acuerdo de ti,cantando en el baño_…(Utiliza el cocodrilo para "afeitarse")_shhhh… Shhhhhh

Anrima sale del baño con una toalla roja envuelta en su cuerpo,va a su cuarto (_Era como el de Kaoru pero las sabanas y paredes eran rojas_)Nanana,cambiandome

Ella se pone la piyama,era tipo vestido color gris y en el medio llevaba un signo de no fumar,ella se seca el cabello con una secadora y se acuesta en su cama.

**Mientras en el baño….**

Una bola de pelos roja y negra destapa un metal de la bañera.  
Esa bola de pelos camino por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto de Anrima,esa cosa se sube a la cama y curiosamente habla.**_(la llamare BP para abreviar Bola de Pelos)_**

BP:Madre,te eh encontrado._(Toca su frente)_ Yo viviendo en esa selva rojiza todo este tiempo,y te eh perdido, ahora que te encuentro ,buscándote para …_(Alza sus peludos brazos al cielo) _¡AMOR! !AMOR,es todo lo que necesito! Y te perdono…porque ahora finalmente yo estoy…_(Salta a su cabello)_ ¡EN CASA!

Anrima se despierta y se toca la cabeza.

Anrima:¿Porque estas cosas siempre me pasan a mi?

BP:Oh,ahora si me estas escuchando.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Se ve a Anrima lavándose los dientes junto a BP arriba de su cabeza.

BP:Así que…¿te as preguntado porque la hamburguesa invisible en realidad no lo es?

Anrima:No…

BP:¿Y que me dices del peine? Deberías usarlo seguido

Anrima:No…

BP:Creo que deberías de usar más acondicionador para tu revoltoso cabello.

Anrima:No…

BP:¿Sabes? creo que estoy usando tu cepillo de dientes

Anrima:¡NO!

BP:Me pregunto porque existe la escuela,deberíamos hacer una revuelta. ¿Porqué ya no has echo maldades? Los patos dominaran al mundo alguna vez. Deberías de seguir causando caos como antes. ¿Porqué no ganamos el mundial? Odio a Alemania. ¿Sabes? Extraño tu parte malvada. Tu perro necesita usar enguate vocal. ¿Haz notado que-

Anrima:¡CALLATE!

* * *

**PEACE PUT GANGSTERS! :D**

**REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

**Bien,Hasta aquí lo dejare ya que mañana ire a macalen. y no podre subir.**

**El 16 me ire a Mazatlan.**

**Cada que pueda subire tres capitulos el mismo dia.**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap9:Campamento de Verano.**

**Lunes/Casa de los Haninozuka/Reunion de Padres**

Mamá de Makoto:Bien,¿ya saben porque los reuní aquí?

Papá de Kaoru:Si,para alejarnos de nuestros hijos.

Mamá de Momoko:Exacto,ya no los soporto XD. Eh notado que se han estado llevando algo bien,¡así que eh decidido que llevaríamos a todos a un campamento de verano por 1 semana! Jejeje…como van a sufrir XD.

Abuela de Miyako:Pero estoy algo preocupada por mi nieta.

Papá de Kojiro:No se preocupe abue,Miyako estará a salvo con los cuidadores,ademas los chicos estarán ahí…no confió en ellos,pero estarán ahí XD.

Abuela de Miyako:No lo se…

Mamá de Anrima:Vamos,no se los niños necesitan un descanso del internet y creo que será divertido para para mi pequeñita,necesita salir mas,ah estado muy pálida y floja últimamente que ya no sale a jugar.

Mamá de Masaru:Si. Te entiendo,talves si Masaru y los demás vayan a ese campamento les enseñén a ser menos…revoltosos.

Mamá de Makoto:Te entiendo. Mi hijo es muy tierno y adorable tiene una cara de ángel… Pero de ángel…no tiene nada XD

Makoto:¿Mamá? (_Prende las luces de la sala y se sorprende al ver a los demás papas)_ … Y papás y mamás de otros… ¿que hacen aquí a oscuras?

Mamá de Makoto:¿Hijo,quieres un smoothie?

Makoto:¿Smoothie?

Mamá de Makoto:Te traeré uno _(sale corriendo a la cocina)_

Makoto:Que extraño (_se va a su cuarto)_

**Al día siguiente …**  
**Martes/Parada de bus**

Los chicos y chicas:¿¡ESTAN BROMEANDO!?

Mamá de Masaru:Ay por favor chicos,les encantara. Será un campamento no una correccional.

Masaru:Si claro,como esa vez que me dijiste que ibas a ir de compras y en realidad fuiste a un table dance.

Kojiro:¿Como dices que dijiste?

Miyako:Yo no tengo problema con eso.

Kaoru:Debes de estar bromeando.

Papá de Kojiro:¡Miren! Ahí esta su bus,¡adiós!

Cada quien le da un beso a su hijo y se largan como alma que lleva al diablo.

Kojiro:¡Estúpidos padres,yo pensaba ir a la alberca!

Kuriko:¿Porque mamá nos mando a ese estúpido campamento?

Momoko:No lo se…

Kuriko:¿Y porque no te enteraste de esto antes?

Momoko:¡No lo se!

Kuriko:Si que eres tonta hermana.

Momoko:¡KURIKO!

Masaru:XD Jajajajaja

Momoko:¡Tu cállate Triangle!

Masaru:Oye no es mi culpa de que tu hermanita te llame tonta.

Max:¡Oye TONTO! XD

Masaru:¬¬ ¿Que quieres Max?

Momoko:XD ajajajaja

Masaru:¡calla Akatsumi!

Max:¡Quiero ir al baño!

Masaru:¡Debiste ir cuando mamá te dijo!

Max:¡Pero ahí no tenia ganas!

Mitzukuni:puedes ir a esos arbustos.

Max:No quiero…¿y tu porque vienes? Deberías estar en casa,no admiten niños menores de 6 años.

Mitzukuni comienza a llorar y se sube a la espalda de Takashi.

Max:¡Ahhh! ¿¡Ese gigante es tu compañero!? ¡No se vale!

Makoto:En realidad … digo… Mitsukuni,tiene 17 años,y esta en tercero de prepa.

Max,Heloise,Kuriko y Sandy:¡IMPOSIBLE!

Bip Bip**_(sonido del camión XD)_**

Kaoru:Bien…nuestro horroroso destino llego,vámonos.

Todo toman sus cosas y suben al camión donde también habían otras personas menores de 18 años,pero ellos no importan XD.  
Estaban acomodados en este orden.  
Miyako con Boomer ,Momoko con Kaoru ,Kojiro con Mori-sempai,Masaru con Max y Anrima con Honey -Sempai,los demás no importan XD.

Mitzukuni:Anrima-chan,Anrima-chan,¿quieres un chocolate?

Anrima:No gracias Honey,no me dejan comer dulces hasta que pase al menos tres meses.

Mitzukuni:Bien…entonces te prestare a mi conejito.

Anrima:_(Mintiendo)_N-No me gustan mucho los peluches…no es que tuviera una colección secreta de peluches en mi armario,eso sería ridículo,Jajajaja…Digo,no me gustan esas cosas XD.

Mitzukuni:¿Ni siquiera el mío? _(Le muestra a Usa-chan)_

Anrima:_(Sonrojada)_ K-Kawai…

Mitzukuni:Bien,te lo encargo ^^ _(Le da a Usa-chan,al paso del camión,Mitzukuni se estaba poniendo verde)_

Anrima:¿Honey-sempai,te sientes bien?

Mitzukuni:No…es nada…¡Ugh!

Takashi:¿Eh_? (voltea hacia ellos)_

Anrima:¿Honey,que pasa? (_le toca la frente)_ ¡Ay,estas ardiendo!

Takashi se para de su asiento y le pone un termómetro a Mitzukuni.

Momoko:¿Se mareo?

Masaru:Nooo…esta verde y a punto de vomitar de la emoción XD.

Takashi:Makoto…_(Mira al Rubio)_

Makoto:Eh…si…¡CONDUCTOR MI HERMANO QUIERE VOMITAR!

**Mientras tanto…**

Honey estaba afuera del bus vomitando mientras Takashi y Makoto le hacían compañía.

Kaoru:_(Viendo por la ventana)_ Apenas acabamos de arrancar y ya esta vomitando.

Niña:¡Déjalo,es un niño,malagradecida!

Miyako:En realidad tiene 17 años y esta en tercero de prepa. ^^

Todos los del bus:¡NO ES POSIBLE!

Mitzukuni,Takashi y Makoto entran al autobús.

Mitzukuni:¡Waaaa~i ^^,ya me recupere!_ (Ve a Anrima que estaba jugando con el conejito)_¿Anrima-chan te diviertes con Usa-chan?^^

Anrima:_(Nerviosa y sonrojada) H_-Hola Honey-Sempai…S-Si.

Motzukuni:Bien ^^ _(Salta al lado de Anrima para caer en su asiento.)_

Miyako:¿Ya se le paso el mareo a Honey? (pregunto mientras veía a Makoto sentarse de mala gana)

Makoto:Si,pero yo tuve la peor parte T-T

Miyako:¿Que paso?

Makoto:Tuve que usar la bolsa se mi almuerzo para que el vomito no dañara el césped T-T

Miyako:Awww…

Conductor:Bien…Campamento feliz aquí vamos.

**Horas después….**

Masaru no podía dormir ya que los ronquidos de su hermano lo estresaban.  
Aunque Momoko tampoco dormía por los ronquidos de Kaoru.  
Miyako y Makoto estaban bien,ambos estaban dormidos con una manta que encontraron debajo de los Asientos .  
Kojiro al igual que Takashi roncaban y no dejaban a Kuriko y a las demás chicas dormir.  
Honey dormía muy tranquilamente con su cobija de conejitos Y Anrima cuidaba de que nadie lo despertara por lo que le contaron tiene muy mal humor si lo despiertan.

Conductor:¡Llegamos!_ (grito levantando a casi todos)_bien bajense _(Todos se bajan y ve a Honey que sigue dormido_)¡Oye tu pelirroja! ¡Despierta al rubio ese! _(Anrima solo negó con la cabeza temerosa_) ¡Arg,todo lo tengo que hacer yo! ¡NIÑO DESPIERTA NO TENGO TODO EL DIA,DESPIERTA YA! _(elconductor zarandea con brusquedad a Honey)_

Honey levanta su cabeza y el conductor se asusta.

Mitzukuni:Tengo…tanto…¡SUEÑO!

¡BOOM! el humo de la explosión dentro del Bus se transforma en un conejito rosa.

**10 min después…**  
** En el campamento**

Kojiro:¿Porque tardan tanto?

Miyako y los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Conductor:¡AAAAHHHH!

El conductor sale corriendo todo chamuscado y empuja a Makoto.

Makoto:¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Aparese Anrima con algo de polvo y cargando a Honey que ahora yacía dormido en sus brazos.

Miyako:Cielos,Anrima,¿que le hiciste?

Anrima:El conductor despertó a Honey-Sempai.

Todos la miran sorprendidos y asustados.

¿?:¡Atención todos!_ (Los chicos voltean)_ Como verán,yo soy la guía y mi nombre es asignaremos las habitaciones y los horarios de comida y actividades,la reunión será en la cafetería a las 3:00 p.m,¿ok?Mientras tomen un tiempo para conocerse y charlar y lo que quieran,¿ok? byeeee…

Sandy:Esa chica es cero cool. ¿No vieron su uniforme de guía? ¡Ho-rror!

Kojiro:Sandy,te digo esto como hermano…¿Segura que no te caíste de cabeza cuando eras bebe?

Sandy:¡Condenado chamaco,te voy a-

Un chico de pelo castaño se interpone entre ellos dos.

¿?:¡Alto ahí,jovencitos! Aquí no se pelea,oh si no,los mandaremos a la cabaña sin hacer las actividades divertidas.¿No queremos eso,oh si? Por cierto mi nombre es ¡MAAALCOOM!

Kaoru:Ajá,si claro,bueno adiós.

Malcolm:Los dejo divertirse,bye_(se larga)_

Masaru:¡No se si soportare un día mas aquí!

Momoko:Acabamos de llegar ¬¬

Masaru:¡No me importa,me quiero ir!

Mitzukuni:Mejor vamos a explorar,¿Vamos Takashi?

Takashi:Si…

Ambos se van a explorar.

Max:Ese niño es raro…

Anrima:Lo bueno es que ya durmió lo suficiente_ (dijo mientras se limpiaba las manchas de la explosión)_

Kojiro:¡Bueno,cada quien por su cuenta!

Kuriko:¿No deberíamos ir en parejas para no perdernos?

Miyako:Bueno…Takashi y Mitsukuni ya se fueron,así que ir en parejas no estaría mal.

Makoto_:(Alza la mano rápidamente)¡_Yo con Miyako!

Kojiro:Yo pido a la histérica y a la loca_ (Dijo señalando a Anrima y a Kaoru)_

Sandy:Yo estaré por ahí _(Se aleja)_

Heloise:¡Yo iré con Max y Kuriko ^^!

Max y Kuriko:¡Ni hablar!

Heloise:¡Eso significa que si iré con ustedes! XD

Megan:Pues yo iré al baño_ (se va)_

Masaru mira a Momoko que lo estaba mirando con ojos de amor.

Masaru:Ehhh…¿No puedo ir con alguien más?

Makoto:¡No,VAMONOS! XD

Todos se van a diferentes lugares con su pareja.

**Con Makoto y Miyako…**

Miyako:Se ve que esto va hacer aburrido,¿no?

Makoto:Si,¿pero que se le hacer? Nuestros padres solo están para humillarnos y hacernos sufrir XD.

Miyako:Lo se,igual nos aman. ¿Sabes? Se qué lo eh dicho antes pero desde que los golpeo ese rayo Z blanco han cambiado.

Makoto:En realidad no nos golpeo el rayo,¿recuerdas? Fuimos creados por un poco de rayos Z y su ADN.

Miyako:Y pelo de las axilas de mojo.

Makoto:No me lo recuerdes -.-u

Miyako:Lo se…es asqueroso.

Makoto:Je…el día su lo descubrimos fue un día horrible para nosotros. Ahora que somos buenos gracias a Él… Ya no tenemos intención de destruir y robar y molestarlas…ya no es divertido como antes por eso tontos rayos Z blancos…

Miyako:Makoto…_(Lo toma de la mano y este se sonroja)_ No te sientas mal por eso,hay mas cosas que te divertirán ademas de destruir y robar…

Makoto:¿Como cuales?

Miyako:Sigueme _(Lo toma de la mano y corren hacia otro lugar)_

**Con Kojiro,Kaoru y Anrima…**

Kojiro:¡Malditas moscas no me dejan en paz!

Kaoru:Tal vez piensan que eres uno de ellos.

Kojiro:Jaja,muy chistosa…¡Ah!

Kaoru:¿Que?

Kojiro:C-Creo que tengo una araña en mi espalda…

Anrima:No es una araña…es una hoja_ (se la quita)_

Kojiro:Bien,sigam-¡AAAAAAHHHH!

Kaoru:¿¡QUE!?

Kojiro:_(Asustado)_Creo que esta vez si tengo una araña.

Anrima:Ya te dije que es una tonta hoja- _(lo voltea y si había una araña en su espalda,esta golpea la araña antes de que Kojiro se de cuenta_)¿Vez? hoja,Jejeje.

Kojiro:Bien,sigamos caminando_ (El se detiene y sonríe diabólicamente)_…¡Miren esto! (_carga una lombriz y se las enseña la única que grito fue Kaoru que la tomo por sorpresa)_¡Jajajajajajajaja!

Anrima ve debajo de un árbol y ve una araña la toma y se la muestra a Kojiro.

Kojiro:¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Anrima y Kaoru:¡ajajajajajajajaja!

Kojiro:¡No se rían!_(se levanta)_Sigamos caminando…

**18 min después…**

Kaoru:¡Estoy cansada!

Kojiro:Deja de quejarte,ademas,¿que tal si descubrimos algo interesante?

Anrima:lo mas interesante que podemos encontrar es una cabaña para poder descansar y un auto para irnos de aquí…

Kaoru:Si,ademas se esta volviendo oscuro…

Kojiro:No seas miedosa…

Kaoru:¡Aquí el único miedoso eres tu!

Kojiro:¡Yo no le temo a nada!

Kaoru:Si claro…¡Aracnofobico!

Anrima:¡AAAAHHH!

Kojiro:¿Que pasa?

Anrima:¡Un ratón enorme acaba de pasar por mi pierna y se dirigió a ese árbol!

Kaoru:A ver _(se acerca al árbol)_ ¡Ay, no es un ratón!… ¡Es una rata! XD

**Con Momoko y Masaru…**

Las cosas no Iban nada bien. Momoko a cada rato volteaba ver a Masaru y se sonrojaba,haciendo que el se sintiera incomodo,no emitieron ningún sonido cuando empezaron a caminar hasta que Masaru decidió romper el hielo.

Masaru:Yyy…¿Que tal va todo?

Momoko:_(Sonrojada)_ ¡B-Bien!

Masaru:Genial…creo.

Momoko estaba muriendose de felicidad porque Masaru le estaba hablando sin insultarla.

Momoko:O-Oye…¿Crees que los patos-

Masaru:¡Alto!

Momoko:¿Que pasa?

Masaru:Creo que oí algo.

Momoko:_(Temerosa)_¿No será un oso?

Anrima:¿¡CHICOS ESTAN AQUI!? ¡ES HORA DE IR AL COMEDOR A QUIEN SABE QUE!

Momoko:Ay,que alivio,es solo Anrima.

Masaru:Prefiero al oso XD.

Momoko:¡AQUI ESTAMOS!

Makoto sale de los arbustos y sonríe.

Makoto:¡Por fin los encontramos!

Kojiro:¡Largemonos de aquí antes de que que esos tarados nos encuentren!

**En La Cafetería…**

Mady:Muy bien niños,hoy vamos a…  
Malcom:…Presentar los horarios y las cabañas y….  
Mady:… escoger los grupos.

Kojiro:¡Arg,mátenme!

Malcom:Bien las 3 cabañas de la izquierda son la de los chicos y la de la derecha son para las chicas.

Mady:¿Entendido?

Todos:Siii…

Malcom:Oh vamos…¡mas entusiasmo!

Todos:¡SIII!

Mady:¡Cool! Ahora les diremos otras cosas aburridas y sin sentido XD.

Después de una larga explicación…

Malcom:Ahora vayan a dormirse que mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Todos se retiran de la cafetería.

Masaru:Aun sigo sin creer que nuestros padres nos mandaran aquí.

Makoto:Si,¿verdad?

Kojiro:¡Pero como los odio,incluso me dejan con mis hermanas!

Masaru:¡Lo se,incluso hasta me dejaron a mi hermanito,arg!

**Con las chicas…**

Anrima:¡ay ay ay ay,esto pesa!

Miyako:No creo que debiste de traer tantas cosas.

Anrima:Pero si solo es mi mantita,mi cepillo de dientes,ropa,mi balon de fut,mi PSP 3,mi DS,algunos dulces,creo que un desodorante y …y un paraguas un chaleco para la lluvia,y mi sudadera.

Kaoru:…No es mucho XD

Momoko:Al menos a nuestros hermanos los mandaron al otro campamento de menores,esto es genial.

Miyako:¿Y porque vienes vestida así Anrima?

Anrima:Bueno … es porque la ropa que tenia se mancho y esta es la única que encontré _(Ella llevaba una blusa de manga corta negra,falda negra,guantes de motociclista negras y tenis rojos.)_

Kaoru:Pareces Emo.

Momoko:Ademas de que estas usando una falda XD.

Anrima:Mi mamá dijo que tenia que ponerme al menos algo femenino,dijo que no iba a morir si me pusiera una falda.

Una chica pelinegra,tez pálida,lentes,blusa celeste,short blanco y zapatos rosas se acercó a ellas.

¿?:Hola mi nombre es Mindy y…Oh…

Ella mira a Kaoru y a Anrima con algo de disgusto en su cara.

Mindy:¿Porque vistes así?…(_Dijo mirando a Anrima con asco_

Anrima:¿Así como?

Mindy;Así…Como si hubiera muerto alguien.

Anrima:Tu.

Mindy:Ah…hm…_(Ella se aleja de ahí)_

Anrima la ve irse y sus ojos grises  
Se vuelven rojos y fuego prende alrededor de ella.

Miyako:Anrima esta prendiendo fuego_ (Abraza a Momoko)_

Kaoru:Tranquilas,solo esta así cuando alguien le cayo mal y quiere venganza,después actúa como si no sintiera …Merlina Addams de "The Addams Family"

Momoko:Oh,yo conozco ese programa…Y esto es malo,significa que Anrima no parara hasta que consiga su venganza .

Kaoru:Así es…

Miyako y Momoko se miran preocupadas.

**A la mañana siguiente Miércoles/Campamento feliz.**

¡PFRURUUUUUMM!

**_(Sonido de un claxon según yo XD)_**

Todos:¡AAAAHHHH!

Afuera de la cabaña ya todos vestidos estaban vestidos.

Mady:Bien, , mi compañero Malcom,les va a dar unas clases en el í que por favor,pónganse los trajes de baños.

**Ya después en el Lago …**

Todos tenían puesto su traje de baño.  
Miyako tenia un traje de baño completo de color celeste y rayas blancas.  
Momoko tenia un bikini rosa de holanes.  
Kaorullevaba uno completo de color verde claro y negro a rayas.  
Anrimatenia una blusa negra a y un short negro.  
Masaru llevaba un traje de baño color rojo y 2 rayas laterales negras  
Makoto uno azul.  
Y kojiro verde oscuro.  
Y los demás ¿que importa? XD

Malcom:Muy bien chicos hoy vamos a hacer…¡SALVAVIDAS!_(el brinca emocionado y aplaude, demás aplauden sin entusiasmo)_ Ahora, ya se que la mayoría de ustedes saben nadar,pero ahora hay que ponerlos a prueba…bien,ahora ¿quienes serán nuestros salvavidas?…hmm…Anrima,Mindy,den un paso al frente porfavor.

Mindy:¿Ese es tu traje de baño?

Anrima:Cierra la boca mimada.

Malcom:bien,¿quien quiere ser la víctima e el salvavidas?

Mindy:¡Yo seré la víctima!

Anrima:Toda tu vida…

Mindy:¡Yo quiero ser actriz!

Malcom:Ooohhhh…¡BRAVA! Ahora mindy,salta al agua,nada un poco y luego finges que te ahogas ¿ok?

Mindy:Si…(_entra al agua y empieza a flotar)_ ¡AUXILIO,AUXILIO,ME AHOGO!_!(se hunde )_

Malcom mira a Merlina para que entre al agua,ella sonríe.

Anrima:Yo no se nadar…

Malcom la mira con cara de "¿Enserio?" mientras en el agua salían unas burbujas.

Miyako:¡oh dios!

Momoko:ella va en serio cuando dice venganza.

Kaoru:Se los dije…

**Tiempo después…**

Malcom:¡Hora de arquearía!

Todos estaban hacia eso una fila.  
Malcom le entrega a Makoto un arco y una flecha,el tira la flecha y casi logra darle al centro. Makoto le pasa el arco y la flecha a Anrima,ella apunta y…

Malcom:Con cuidado…

Ella lanza la flecha hacia el cielo,pasaron unos segundos y un ave cayo.

Mady:¿¡Esa es una águila blanca!?

Malcom:¿No estaban extintas?

Anrima:Ahora lo están_. (Voltea a Mindy) P_ero falta a extinguir a alguien más.

Mindy retrocede temerosa.

Makoto:(_A las chicas)_ ¿Oigan,que esta pasando?

PPGZ:¡La venganza de Anrima!

Los RRBZ se asustan un poco por como lo dijeron las chicas además de que su mirada era sombría y escalofriante.

* * *

**sip...Anrima tiene otra personalidad. Descubriran el porque en episodios mas adelantados.**

**Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**PERDON SI ESTE CAPITULO SE VIO ALGO...RARO.. YA SABEN HTPPH XDKAHFS**

**COMO SEA**

**AQUI ESTA DENUEVO.**

**DISFRUTE Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS :D**

* * *

**Cap10:¿Pie grande cierto oh fantasía?**

**A la mañana siguiente. ..**  
**Jueves/campamento sonrisa**

Mady:Chicos,les tengo malas se fracturo un pie cuando estaba recogiendo leña y yo estoy algo resfriada por haber sacado a Mindy del agua,así que hoy no tendremos actividades ¡booo! Así que hoy tendrán el día libre,¡diviértanse!

Kojiro:¡WUJU! ¡POR FIN,NO MAS ACTIVIDADES NOÑAS!

Malcom:Y si no tienen nada que leer,y tienen ganas,les recomiendo mi libro. (Saca un libro de la nada)Pie grande ¿cierto o Fantasía?

Mady:Se los das a ellos porque sabes que nadie ah comprado tu libro…

Malcom:Sólo estas celosa.

Momoko:¿Pie grande? ¡Pie grande?

Kaoru:¿Qué tiene pie grande?

Momoko:Es la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a pie grande. ¿Si recuerdan a la profesora de español,donde teníamos que escribir un informe?

Masaru:No…

Kojiro: Es que tu no hiciste la tarea.

Masaru:Ah cierto XD

Momoko:Bueno… Yo si,y escribí mi informe sobre pie grande,pero la maestra me dijo…Pie grande no existe,te pongo un 2. Y yo le dije ¡Quédese con su 2! (Hace una seña obscena con dos dedos)

Kojiro:Pues claro que no que sí existe es el castoraton.

Masaru:No les vayas a contar.

Kojiro:Era una mañana en un frío invierno…

Masaru:Ay no…

Kojiro:Yo era un pequeño en ese entonces,esta acampando con mis familia cuando fui a explorar…en un árbol había una figura con una cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache,lo mire y el me hizo…¡Hsssssss!

Momoko:Eso no existe…

Kojiro:El castoraton es tan real como tu pie grande de fantasía.

Momoko:¡Pie grande es real! Y se los voy a probar.

Kaoru:Yo sólo quiero comer un hotdog.

Momoko:¡A las computadoras!

**En la cabaña de computación…**

Momoko:Miren lo que dice aquí.Según internet,muchos han visto a pie grande en el campamento feliz…dice que 5 chicos lo han visto cerca del lago.

Kaoru:Claro,5 chicos mentirosos.

Momoko:Dicen que uno de ellos era una niña scout y…un rabino.

Kaoru:Y una mentirosa niña scout y un raro rabino.

Kojiro:¡Ja, miren esto! Muchos han visto a un castor y a un mapache "socializando" a la vera del río,

Makoto:Miren esto chicos,¿han visto celebridades bajo el agua? Es una locura en internet,jajaja.(dijo viendo un video en youtube junto a Anrima)

Kaoru:Yo solo quiero una salchicha de Kamila,¡busca en su pagina web! (Se sienta al lado de Momoko)

Kojiro:¡Ah, y miren esto! unos chicos de la escuela de Harvard dicen que han visto a un animal que lo describen como cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache.

Kaoru:Dice Carlos,el mejor hotdog que eh probado en años.

Momoko:¿Y?

Kaoru:Carlos nunca se equivoca.

Makoto:¿Como hace Josh Peck para aguantar la respiración tanto?…Espera…Ya no se mueve.

Kojiro:Y miren esto,muchas personas han visto al castoraton comiendose a un perro siberiano.

Masaru:¿Eso que?

Anrima:Párese que ya no va a ver un reencuentro de Drake y Josh.

Makoto apaga la computadora y se va con los demás.

quiere ver al castoraton,Momoko a pie grande y Kaoru quiere ir por hotdogs de Karla la cocinera.

Kaoru:¡Así es!

Makoto:¡Bueno,vamos!

Kojiro:¡Yo se como,síganme!

**Afuera de la cabaña de los guías…**

Masaru:¿E-Estas seguro de esto Kojiro?

Kojiro:Claro ( dijo mientras se subía a un VR *Vehículo Recreativo* )

Momoko:¿Seguro que sabes manejar?

Kojiro:Bueno…eh jugado GTA,me eh estrellado,revolcado y muerto … Pero eso tu casi seguro que eso casi no sucederá XD.

Kaoru:¡Tenemos 13 años idiota! ¿Como piensas manejar esta chatarra a los 13 años? ¡Ni mi hermano sabe manejar y eso que tiene 17!

Kojiro:Tengo 14 y Tranquila bebe,se lo que hago.

Kaoru:Dime otra vez bebe y te castro ¬¬

Miyako:Ya,no peleen.¿Vamos a ir por las salchichas?

Kaoru:¡Seguro!

Se sube al VR seguida por los demás,Masaru se sienta en el asiento de co-piloto para asegurarse que Kojiro no haga una locura.

**1 hora después…**

Momoko:Mmm,estos son buenos hot-dogs…

Masaru:Muy buenos…

Kojiro:¡Salchichas de Karla la cocinera que grande eres! (Suena el claxon)

Todos:¡Wuuuu!

Masaru:¡FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ESTUPIDO!

Kojiro frena de un tirón.

Todos:¡GAAAAAHH!

Kojiro:Je je je…Ya llegamos…

Kaoru:Te dije que no podías manejar,tienes suerte que eres alto para tu edad oh si no ese policía ya te hubiera mandado a la cárcel.

Kojiro:Perdón,crei que ya lo tenia,al principio es algo difícil pero si le pones onda es lo mas fácil,por eso no puse atención al camino.

Todos:¬¬

Masaru:Bieeen (Baja del VR) Pondré estas cámaras por haya.

Momoko:¿Que es eso?

Masaru:Son unas sensores de visión oscura que sirven para ver la oscuridad y así poder captar algún movimiento y-

Kaoru:¡Aaaay,eso duele!

Momoko:¿Que?

Kaoru:¡La voz de Masaru!

Masaru:Mira Kaoru te juro que-

Momoko:Ya,ya ve a poner tus cámaras esas.

Masaru:Bien (Se va mas alejado del bosque.)

Anrima:Ya vine (baja con una cuerda en sus manos)

Momoko:Oh,espera,¿¡vas a casar a pie grande!?

Anrima:¿Que? de seguro abra muchos venados y jabalíes aquí…¡Atrapare la cena! (Va hacia un árbol.)

Makoto:¡AAARRRGGG! ¡MI MALDITA OREJA!

Kaoru:Woow ¿Que te pasa maldiciento?

Makoto:No se,como pero algo me cayo en la oreja y me esta irritando…¡creo que se me quedo agua atorada en el oído que TU ME AVENTASTE EN EL CAMINO!

Kaoru:ahhhh…ok…

Makoto:Momoko,hazme un esto en mi oído y succiona. (Le da una de esas cosas para sacarle la grasa al pavo.)

Momoko:(Lo toma extrañada)¿Y porque lo trajiste?

Makoto:Porque según internet sirve para sacarle el agua a los oídos de la gente.

Momoko:¿Lo trajiste para succionar el agua de tu oído?

Makoto:Si,vamos Momoko empieza a succionar.

Momoko pone esa succionador en el oído de Makoto.

Makoto:Aprieta cuando este hasta adentro.

Momoko:Yo se cuando apretarlo.

Kojiro:Esto es raro…

Miyako:No se como somos sus amigos…

Masaru:¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH AUXILIO!

Momoko:¿Masaru,que pasa?

Masaru:¡YO…ESTABA Y….Y LUEGO…..OI ALGO Y-

Momoko:¿¡Crees que era pie grande?!

Kojiro:¿¡O el castoraton?!

Masaru:¿Y ese succionador para que? (Apunta al objeto que tenía Momoko en sus manos)

Anrima:¡Shhh!…Escuchen.

Todos se detienen y oyen un ruido de lejos.

Miyako:Gruñidos….

Todos entran al VR rápidamente,y se asoman por la ventana.

Makoto:¿Alguien ve algo?

Unos ruidos se oyen por los arbustos.

Todos:¡AH!

Del arbusto aparecen 2 chicos con cámaras.

Miyako:Son solo 2 chicos..

Momoko:Y ni siquiera son guapos…

Masaru:¡Bobos!

Todos bajan del VR y se dirigen hacia los chicos.

Momoko:Hola…

Chico 1:¿Hola?

Miyako:¿Que hacen aquí?

Chico2:buscando a pie grande.

Chico1:¡Dah!

Makoto:¿Han visto algo?

Kojro:Un animal arto grande de cabeza de castor y cuerpo de mapache,que hace ¡HHHSSS!

Los 2:(Retroceden) ¡WAH!

Kaoru:¡Váyanse de aquí!

Masaru:Si,este es nuestro lugar.

Chico1:No,nos vamos a ir de aquí,

Chico2:dah

Kaoru:¡Miren,pie grande!

Los 2:¿Dónde? (Voltean y Kaoru los patea y agarra al primero chico y le hace una llave.)

Kaoru:Enserio les recomiendo que busquen en otro lado (empuja al chico y ellos salen corriendo)

Masaru y Kojiro:Cuando insulta y golpea a alguien que no soy yo es tan maravilloso.

Makoto:¿¡Arg como me saco esta agua de la cabeza!? (Agita su cabeza)

¿?:¿¡MOMOKO,MOMOKO!?

Momoko:¿Pie grande? :D

Masaru:¿Como podría pie grande saber tu nombre? XD.

Malcom:(Va hacia los chicos)Vaya,no esperaba encontrármelos aquí.

Miyako:Señor Malcom.

Malcom:¿Vinieron a buscar a pie grande?

Kojiro:Y al castoraton.

Kaoru:Y a las salchichas de Karla la cocinera.

Masaru:Geniales

Kaoru:comí 5

Anrima:Deliciosas.

Malcom:Si…Es una gran hotdogeria y bien pequeños ¿Hay señales de pie grande?

Momoko:Aun no…

Malcom:Lo se que esta aquí,tal como dice mi libro (Saca el libro de la nada)pie grande ¿cierto oh fantasía? Bueno,me voy (Sale mas adentro del bosque)

Miyako:Que hombre mas interesante.

Kojiro:Yo no sabia que había lugares llamados hotdogerias.

Anrima:Ni yo…¿que es ese ruido?

Masaru:(Saca su celular) ¡Son mis cámaras! ¡Rápido chicos!

Todos se suben al VR,Masaru se sienta en el sillón y saca su laptop.

Miyako:¡Algo se esta moviendo!

Los mismo chicos de antes salieron de los árboles y comenzaron a hablar.

Kaoru:Son solo esos tontos chicos.

chico1:Mira,son cámaras

Chico2:Hay que robarlas

Masaru:Nonono,no se las lle-(La conexión de la laptop se fue ya que los chicos lograron tomar las cámaras)-ven…Me las regalaron en navidad.

Miyako:¿Cómo te sientes?

Masaru:Robaron mis cámaras,¿¡cómo crees que me siento!?

Miyako:¿Ahora ves lo que se siente?

Masaru:Si…Se siente feo,horrible. Es lo pero que alguien puede sentir…Ahora se lo que sienten los demás cuando les robamos.

Kojiro:M-Masaru…¿Qué tratara de decir?

Masaru:Digo que…¡Hay que seguir robando! XD Ahora que de como se sienten … ¡Me da más ánimos de robar!

Miyako:E-Eso no es lo que quería decir…

Momoko:Iré a inspeccionar (Saca unos binoculares y se asoma por la ventana)

Anrima:Yo también voy (Saca unos binoculares y va a la ventana junto a Momoko)

**10 minutos después…**

Anrima:¿Ves algo?

Momoko:No,solo arboles y arbustos y….jaja, 2 ardillas peleando XD.

Anrima:Momoko…

Momoko:¿Si?

Anrima:No se están peleando.

Momoko abre los ojos y la boca sorprendida.

Momoko:…Ay…

Kojiro:Chicos,iré a buscar al castoraton…En realidad…Makoto lo ara XD.

Kojiro toma a Makoto del collarín de su camiseta,Makoto tenía puesto un traje militar y su mirada…no era de felicidad XD.

Makoto:Aquí llego el que va a buscar a el castroton…)dijo sin ánimos)

Kojiro:Castoraton.

Makoto:Eso…

Masaru:Bien socio (le coloca la cámara en el casco) Así podremos ver lo que tu veas.

Makoto:(Con cara picara)¿Entonces vieron a esas ardillas?

Momoko:¡No me hables de ellos! (dijo volteando hacia el)

Makoto:Bueno,me voy(sale del VR)

**45 min después…**

Todos estaban frente a la laptop de Masaru viendo cada paso que hacia Makoto

Makoto¡Ven castoraton,ven con tu amigo Mako-to!

Todos se rieron por lo bajó ante eso.

Momoko:(Le toca el brazo a Masaru)Oye,dile que busque a pie grande.

Masaru:Si…¡OYE MAKOTO!

Makoto:¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ!? Ahh,son ustedes chicos,¿que pasa?

Masaru:¡Momoko dice que busques a Pie grande!

Makoto:Entendido…

Miyako:(Voltea temerosa y rápidamente)¿Que fue ese ruido?

Anrima:¡Creo que fue mi trampa!

Todos salen del VR rápidamente.

Makoto:¿¡Quien anda ahí!? ¿¡hola!? ¡AAAAHHH,NO TE ME ACERQUES,WAAAAH!

Algo estaba atacando a Makoto.  
Mientras tanto con los demás…  
Se ve a un "pie grande" colgado boca abajo de un arbol.

Momoko:¡Ahh! ¡Sus pies son grandes! ¿¡Atrapamos a pie grande!?

Momoko se ocultaba tras Kaoru mientras Anrima se acercaba.

Anrima:¡No,amenos de que pie grande tenga un cierre en su espalda!

Anrima le quita la cabeza al disfraza de pie grande mostrando a Malcom.

Todos:¿¡SEÑOR MALCOM!?

Masaru:Vaya y aquí esta el clásico misterio scooby-do.

Momoko:¿Porque se disfrazo de pie grande?

Malcom:Bueno pues…mi libro no se vendían bien,los campistas no me querían escuchar,Mady dice que estoy loco,y mi padre siempre me a dicho que soy un fracasado.

Kojiro:Tu padre esta en lo cierto.

Malcom:Por eso así podría vender mi libro (Saca su libro) Pie grande ¿cierto oh-

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Kaoru aventó el libro bruscamente.

Malcom:Ya me lo esperaba….

Makoto salió corriendo de los arbustos y se dirigió corriendo hacia los demás.

Makoto:¡AAAAHHH! ¡AAAHHH! ¡CHICOS! ¡CHICOS!

Makoto abraza a Kojiro del susto mientras los demás trataban de tranquilizarlo.

Kaoru:Makoto,tranquilízate

Kojiro:¿Que te ocurre,hermano?

Makoto:¡Pie grande! ¡Pie grande! ¡Lo encontre en el bosque y me ataco! ¡No me quería quedar solito,así que me eche a correr!

Masaru:¡Iré por mis cámaras! (Entra al VR)

Momoko:¿¡Te encontraste con pie grande en el bosque!?

Makoto:(Asiente con la cabeza asustado)¡AAAAHHHHAAAA!

Momoko:¿Sabes donde esta?

Makoto:(Asiente con la cabeza asustado)¡AAAAHHHHAAAA!

Momoko:¿Nos puedes llevar ahí?

Makoto:(Niega con la cabeza asustado)¡NOOOOO!

Anrima:¡SI!

Masaru:(Sale del VR)¡Listo,vámonos!

Makoto:¡NONONONONONO!

Kojiro y Anrima lo jalaban mientras Kaoru lo empujaba.

**Luego ,en el bosque…**

Miyako:Aquí estamos…

Momoko:¿Aquí es donde viste a pie grande? (Voltea hacia Makoto pero luego ve que no estaba)¿A donde fue Makoto?

Kojiro:_(Volea hacia los lados y luego mira hacia arriba)_¡Esta arriba de ese árbol!

Momoko:¿Makoto,que haces ahí!?

Makoto:¡TENGO MUCHO MIEDO!

Momoko:¡Baja de ahí!

Makoto:¡NOOOOO!

Kaoru:Yo lo bajo (corre hacia el árbol)

Momoko:(A los demás) Bien,hay que empezar a buscar a pie grande…

Kojiro:¡Y al castoraton!

Momoko:Y para eso necesitam-

Makoto:¡AAAAHHHH!

Miyako:¡Makoto!

Masaru:¿Que paso?

Kaoru:¡Lo baje del árbol!

Kaoru tomaba el brazo de Makoto mientras este se tocaba la oreja.

Makoto:Si…¡CON UNA ROCA ENORME! (Se toca el oído)Ah,pero miren,ya se me quito el agua del oído (El ve su dedo y se los muestra a los demás) y un poquito de sangre…

¡ PIIIIIIPIPIPIPIPIPIIIIIII!

Miyako:¿Que fue eso?

Kojiro:Se oyó como el VR

…

Todos salen corriendo rápidamente,pasaron por varios arboles y en la parte de un árbol se ve al castoraton que hizo un gruñido.

En el bosque…

Los chicos llegaron a la parte donde estaban del bosque y todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver que el VR no estaba.

Kojiro:¡No esta!

Masaru ve la trampa de Anrima y no había nadie.

Masaru:¡Y alguien tampoco esta!

Anrima:¡Malcom!

Kojiro:Ese estúpido guía se robó el VR,¿¡saben cuanto me costo robar el VR!?

Momoko:En realidad…el VR le pertenecía a el y a Mady en primer lugar.

Kojiro:Momoko…

Momoko:¿Si?

Kojiro:Callate…

De unos arbustos los mismos chicos de antes salieron de ellos,ambos tenían a "pie grande" atado.

Chicos1y2:¡OIGAN,ATRAPAMOS A PIE GRANDE!

Kaoru:¡Ay,no sean bobos!

Momoko:¿Porque lo dices?

Anrima:¡Quítenle la cabeza!

Los 2 chicos obedecieron y le quitaron la cabeza mostrando a Malcom.

Malcom:…Hola…

Miyako:¿Insiste a engañar a todo el mundo?

Malcom:Soy un loco ambicioso.

Chico2:Entonces …¿pie grande no es real?

Makoto:¡Claro que si lo es,hace rato tuvimos un enfrentamiento en mi rostro!

Masaru:Aguarden…Si el VR no esta…y Malcom no lo hizo…¿Quien fue?…

Todos se estaban mirando sorprendidos,después analizaron la idea y se miraron aterrados.

Kaoru:Ja,esperen amigos…¿nos vamos a quedar aquí pensando que…pie grande se llevo la camioneta?

Todos comenzaron a reír y hablar de lo irreal que eso sería pero fueron callados por el sonido de un claxon y un rugido que se oyó de lejos.  
Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante eso.

* * *

**perodn si no lo puse detallado...es que tengo prisa voy a ir a natacion**

**REVIEWS?**


	11. Chapter 11

**SIUIENTE CAPITULO**

**DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Cap11:Una obra desastrosa.**

** Domingo/Campamento feliz…**

Mady:Bien chicos,ya que Malcom se recupero de la pierna y yo de mi resfrío podemos volver a las actividades.

Todos:¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Malcom:Pero como hoy es el ultimo día,invitaremos a algunas personas a ver una obra de teatro protagonizado por nosotros.¿¡No es emocionante!?

Mady:Escogeremos a los personajes según nuestras observaciones.A ver (_Saca una lista)_

Mindy,tu serás Sara miler.  
Anrima sera pocahontas.  
Makoto el ayudante del gran indio.  
Kojiro…Un pavo.

Kojiro:¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo no seré un pavo!

Malcom:Pero es el papel más importante de la obra,y no es sólo un pavo,¡es el pavo de acción de gracias! Cualquiera podría tener ese papel pero te toco a ti.

Kojiro:Pues dele el papel del pavo a cualquiera porque no lo haré. ¡Y NI SIQUIERA ES DÍA DE GRACIAS!

Mady lo ignora y vuelve a decir los personajes.

Mady:Masaru seras el Gran indio,Kaoru seras la ayudante de Pocahontas,Miyako y Momoko harán la escenografía y los demás serán los plebeyos de Mindy,los de la derecha otros indios.

Mindy:_(A Anrima)_ Más vale que tu no arruines este día,pelirroja.

Anrima:Oh descuida,no te preocupes_ (Mindy asiente y se va) _Porque no seré la única que lo arruine_(sonríe sádicamente.)_

**Horas después…**

Mady:¡HOLA! Me alegran que hayan venido,hoy vamos a presentarles una obra echa por nosotros y los niños.

Unas personas en unas sillas aplaudieron.

Malcom:Esta obra es de como los indios se hicieron amigos de los aldeanos de 1900 eh hicieron las pases…bien ¡ACCIÓN!

Había una gran escenografía de una aldea y ah varios aldeanos cenando.

Mindy:Me alegra tanto invitar a los indios a unirsenos a esta celebració ellos son nuestros huéspedes,no debemos de sorprendernos de sus extrañas és de todo ellos no tienen nuestras escuelas,bibliotecas llenas de libros…shampoo…

Se oyen varias risas de los parecen Anrima y los demás vestidos de indios.

Anrima:Hao,yo soy pocahontas,una doncella india.

Masaru:Y yo ser Oso que corre prometido de pocahontas…en la obra.

Anrima:tenemos un obsequio para esta cena especial.

Aparece Kojiro vestido de pavo,Kaoru riéndose al mas no poder por lo bajo.

Kojiro:¡Soy un pavo…Mátenme! XD

Mindy:Que obsequio tan considerado y lindo…eres casi tan considerada como nosotros…solo que nosotros tenemos apellidos,jijiji .Vengan a nuestra mesa primitivos amigos.

Anrima:Gracias,Sara la chica mas hermosa que e conocido,se porque todos te piel es blanca como la nieve,tu pelo es el color del sol y todos aquí te adoran…

Mindy:Jajajaja,suficiente.

Anrima:Basta

Mindy arqueo una ceja confundida.

Mindy:¿Que?

Anrima:No compartiremos el pan.

Kojiro:En realidad soy un pavo.

Anrima:Callate Kojiro.

Mindy_:(Viendo a la guía) '¿Mady que ocurre?'_

Mady_:(Enojada)'¡Anrima!'_

Anrima da un paso al frente y mira a todos los padres.

Anrima:Han tomado una tierra que no les pertenece…En unos años mi pueblo vivirán en casas móviles oh reservaciones … Tu gente usara corbata y conducirán autos …Venderemos nuestras artesanías en las jugaran golf y beberán champaña…mi pueblo tendrá dolor y desesperación… ¡Y tu pueblo nos golpeara! ¡Los dioses han hablado! Y han dicho que nos confiemos en los peregrinos…En especial…en Sara Miler…

Mindy:_(Mira a Malcom asustada)_Malcom,esta cambiando el texto…

Anrim_a:(Se acerca a Mindy_) Y por todas esas razones te quitare el cuero cabelludo …Y quemare tu campamento….

Todos ponen sus manos en sus bocas y hacen ruidos de indios y corren por el escenario,unos prenden antorchas y queman las casas de la escenografía.

Malcom:¿¡NIÑOS QUE HACEN?! ¡ESTAN ARRUINANDO MI CAMPAMENTO!

Los RRBZ se colocan frente a los padres,ellos se meten los dedos en la nariz asqueando a los señores y se los lanzan a la audiencia.

Padres:¡AAAAAHHH!

Madres:¡Niños malcriados!

RRBZ:¡Ataque oloroso!

Los tres se dan la vuelta y se echan algunos gases olorosos haciendo que a los padres se le quemen los ojos.

Miyako:Se que esto esta mal pero-

Momoko:Pero siento que hay que hacerlo.

Kaoru:¡Vamos!_ (Toma un arco con flechas cubiertas de fuego)_

Los RRBZ toman a Mindy de los hombros,la amarran a un árbol,Ella gritaba así que ellos le pusieron una manzana en la boca mientras las chicas quemaban las casas junto a otros chicos.

Mindy:¡MMM!

Anrima se acerca a ella lentamente,Anrima saca un cerillo de su guante y lo prende.  
Mindy al ver eso grita mas fuerte aun al tener la manzana en la boca.

**Horas después….**

Se ve a Malcom y a Mady amarrados con manzanas en la boca y adentro de un Calderón.  
Anrima estaba sentada en una de las camas de la cabaña.

Anrima:Venganza echa…

Ella muestra un mechón de cabello negro chamuscado y lo guarda en una caja de color rojo donde se encontraban varias cosas. Ella cerro la caja que tenía la palabra** "Revenge"** escrita con negro.

* * *

**y quiero agradecer a los que han estad leyedo mi fic**

**significa mucho**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

**REVIEWS?**

**ah si...la escena la saque de los locos addams...amo a esa familia,fue el primer prorama que vi de chiquita...ueno creo que el primero fue transformers segun mi hermano yo los veia de chiquita...creo que empece a ver la fsmilia addams desde los 6 años...NO IMPORTA XDDD**


	12. Chapter 12

**HEHEHE**

**MUY BIEN...**

**Si ven que puse un EXTRA del capitulo en un capitulo?XD**

**pues asi sera,pondre un extra al final de un capitulo.**

**AH y hablando de extras...va a ver un parentesis como ...ESTE!**

* * *

**Cap12: Historias de terror**

**En un cuarto oscuro…**  
Una luz ilumina a Anrima…

Anrima:Hoy,en esta sección,vamos a contar unas historias de terror…Comenzando por mi.  
Hoy…les contare la historia sobre…¡LA LLORONA!

Kojiro:¡Esa ya la sabemos todos!

Anrima:¡Silencio!

Kojiro:Ay,perdóname la vida XD.

Anrima:Como decía … hoy les contare la historia de …¡LA LLORONA!

Se oye a un bebe llorar a lo lejos.

Anrima:¡NO,NO A ESE TIPO DE LLORONA! ¡ARG,QUITEN AL BEBE!

**_-Estamos teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas-_**

Anrima:Listo…¿En que estaba?…¡A si! hoy les contare la historia de ¡LA LLORONAAAAAA-AAA!

Se vuelve a escuchar al bebe llorando.

-**_Disculpe las molestias,dificultades técnicas-_**

Anrima:!SI VUELVO A ESCUCHAR LOS LLORIQUEOS DE ESA BEBE LES JURO QUE-_ (Los mira)_ Ah…este…empezamos…

Anrima:Bien,hoy la historia de la llorona,la mujer fantasma que camina por las calles buscando a sus hijos…sip la leyenda de la llorona.

Se comienza a escuchar los sonidos de los grillos,Anrima se cruza de brazos enojada.

Anrima:¡Kojiro!

Kojiro:Perdón…es mi nuevo ringtone XD.

Anrima:La historia comienza cuando una mujer joven y bella se casa con un sujeto amable,cariñoso,responsable y cuidadoso…¡AH! Pero tenia un defecto…Era mas pobre que mis trabajaba mucho con tal de que ella tuviera TODO.Y así la acostumbro a la buena vida.  
Se casaron y decidieron tener hijos,así es 1 y una familia feliz ¿no creen? ¡Hasta que-

Se escuchan truenos y rayos.

Anrima:¡AY! ¡ME VAN A MATAR DE UN SUSTO! ….Este…..Sigamos.  
Después de que todo pareciera de color rosa sucede una tragedia…Muere el esposo cariñoso dejando viuda a la mejor con sus 2 hijos sin ningún centavo

-**_¡Si esto no le pasa a usted le aconsejamos que llame a seguros inframundo! Lllame,llame ya! 649003710464710561946352046154750-_**

Anrima:Eeehh…jejeje…un poco de publicidad no mata a nadie …bueno sigamos…Como les decía… Marisa se quedo sola y sin dinero,claro que los niños empezaron a sufrir un poco de hambre y ella no tenia un quinto….¿Y que creen que paso?…Pues lo que paso fue…

_¡RIIIINGG!_

Anrima:Esperen un segundo_( saca su celular_) ¿Bueno?…¿Que?…¿Tierra para las macetas? ¡A mi no me interesa comprar su tierra para las macetas,ADEUS! _(cuelga) ¡_No puede ser,no me dejan terminar! En fin…Marisa se fue haciendo loca de poco en día Marisa invito a sus niños a pasear,ellos felices aceptaron sin saber que su mama ya planeaba en su mente macabra un destino horrible para ellos.

Suena la canción del burrito sabanero XD.

Anrima:¿¡Pero que!? _(Quita el disco,lo avienta y le cae a Makoto en la cabeza)_ ¿¡Voy en la parte de mas suspenso y ustedes salen con esa burrada!?…Bueno,prosigamos.  
Los niños estaban jugando cerca del río,¡ella los aventó de un patín!,y como no sabían nadar se ahogaron cual piedra,ella claro que se arrepintió por a ver echo eso,fue condenada por toda la eternidad a pasear por las calles y callejones diciendo…

_Llorona:Paletas,paletas,¿quien quiere maní?,maní,un poco para ti,maní,tacos calientitos,llevense sus tacos,tacos calientitos XD._

Anrima:¡NO!

Llorona:HAY MIS HIJOS,HIJOOOS, hijos…

Anrima:¡Si,así es! Bueno,me despido en este capitulo

Todas las luces se prenden y Anrima voltea.

Mamá de Anrima:Oyeme holgazán ¿ya fuiste por los niños a la escuela?

Papá de Anrima:¡AY,MIS HIJOS!

Kaoru:Anrima,recuerdanos jamas contar historias de terror en tu casa ¬¬

Anrima se golpea su frente con la palma de su mano.  
Se apagan las luces y se prende una luz mostrando a Makoto.

Makoto:Hoy les contare la historia de Akai Kami ^^

Los demás asintieron .

Makoto:bien….  
Cuenta la historia que "Aka Manto" se dice que se trata de un hombre el que se vio obligado a cubrir su rostro con una mascara blanca ya que había tenido muchos problemas por ser muy esconde en el ultimo cubiculo del baño de chicas a las cuales al entrar les pregunta: "¿Qué prefieres, capa roja o capa azul?"  
Si la respuesta fuera Rojo Una muerte violenta espera, hace cortes en la garganta o la cabeza de manera que la sangre fluira hacia abajo de la espalda haciendo parecer una "capa" roja. En cambio si la respuesta fuera Azul "Aka Manto" toma el cuello de la victima y la asfixia hasta que su rostro se ponga azul.  
Aun si eligieran otro color, el suelo se abriria debajo y unas manos blancas te arrastrarian al mismo infierno. Tambien se dice que estas manos podrian salir del baño en el que esta uno sentado y jalarte…

Makoyo:Así que chicos,¿que eligen? ¿capa roja oh capa azul ? ^^

Todos:¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Todos empiezan a correr solo que Kaoru y Kojiro se encontraban sentados en posición fetal.

Kojiro:¿M-Mami…eres tu?

Kaoru:¿Capa roja oh azul…roja oh azul?

Anrima:Bien como quedaron traumados por la historia de Makoto suspenderemos esta sección por ahora….¡Hasta pronto!

* * *

**Anrima:Hola,soy la OC de este fic. Les quiero decir que gracias por soportarme,soy tremenda XD...Bien...la autora me dijo que leyere esto ****_(saca ua hoja)_**** AVISO! En capitulos proximos notaremos que Anrima...osea yo...y Masaru...osea el de la gorra XD...saldran un poco mas y los confundiran con una pareja auque ellos son solo amigos...ESPERA QUE?!**

**Yo:Tranquilos! No se volveran pareja,solo los confundiran. Si creen que Brick es mi favorito ... no lo es XD. Mi favorito es Boomer. Pero no lo puedo de poner como "pareja" de Anrima ya que el esta perdidamente enamorado de Burbuja,tampoco puedo poner a Butch ya que casi ni le habla, y el unico que quedaba era Brick...asi que ...si XDDD...Talves me diga..¡PERO ESTABA RANDY,PONLO DE PAREJA CON ELLA! ... Bueno mis queridos lectores,eso lo veran en episodios adelantados..los proximos 4..que subire mañana..Creo XD.**

**No me odien por casi emparejarlos...solo sigan leyendo y descubriran mas secretos.**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

**REVIEWS?**


	13. Chapter 13

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**HEY!**

**Cada vez que hay un capitulo dedicado a los verdecitos lo dedicare a mi amiga(Creo XD) **SuperDash1 **Ya que su pareja favorita es esa.**

**EN FIN!**

**Este capitulo no es de ellos XDDD**

**PERO LEAN :D**

**((Hoy subire 4 capitulos,como dije))**

* * *

**Cap13:"La Pelea"**

**Miércoles/casa de Momoko.**

Ya ah pasado 1 mes…¡Y se terminaron las vacaciones!

Empezaron las clases y nuestros protagonistas se lo pasan de lo peor…claro a expexion de algunos…

Momoko: ¡KAWAI! ¡Chicas,vengan a ver esto!

Anrima:¿Que pasa? _(dijo Llendo hacia ella)_

Kaoru:¿Momoko?

Momoko:¡Veanlo por ustedes mismas!

Les muestra el periódico,Anrima comienza a leerlo y su mirada se palidece con un tic en el ojo.

Momoko:¿Que pasa Anrima-chan?

Anrima:Bueno … yo se hablar y leer algo de japonés…Pero…¡No entiendo que chetos es esto!

Les muestra el periódico

_"新しい遊園地は、金曜日__5月__19日にオープンし、ご家族やご友人のための大きい楽しみを欠いていることはありません"__(Al final llevaba el dibujo de un circo)_

Kaoru:Déjame leerlo _(Le arrebata el periódico)_ Mira,esto es lo que dice . nuevo parque de diversiones, se estrena el viernes 19 de agosto,¡no falten!,será una gran diversión para su familia y amigos

Anrima:¿Así que un parque de diversiones,eh?_ (Sonríe diabólicamente)_

Kaoru:Oigan,¿alguien a visto a Miyako?

Momoko:Dijo que tenia un compromiso,así que vendrá algo tarde hoy.

Miyako:_(Entra a la sala)¡_Ya llegue!

Kuriko:Miyako-chan,Kangei

Miyako:Kuriko-chan,Arigato^^

Momoko:¿Cual fue el compromiso que tuviste Miyako-chan?

Miyako:mi abuelita necesitaba ayuda con la casa así que la ayude.

Anrima:¿Podemos comenzar a hacer algo ya? Me empiezo a aburrir.

Momoko la abraza por detrás y ríe.

Momoko:¡Vamos!

Momoko y las chicas se pusieron a ver la T.V,comer dulces y cosas así.Después de varios minutos Miyako estaba cocinando algo dulce,Momoko la estaba ayudando mientras Anrima y Kaoru veían a televisión.  
En ese instante tocaron el timbre y ese era…

Anrima¿Makoto?

Makoto:Vine a preguntarle algo a Miyako…

Miyako se asoma por la cocina y se dirige hacia la puerta.

Miyako:Hola Makoto ^^,¿Qué necesitas?

Makoto:¿Puedo platicar contigo un rato? _(Nota que las chicas los miraban a escondidas)_ ¡A solas!

Miyako:Claro,no tardo chicas.

**YA AFUERA…**

Miyako:¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

Makoto:Leí tu último tweet XD.

Miyako:Oh,¿Y que querías decirme?

Makoto_:(Sonrojado)_ Yo…me preguntaba si tu…querías…¿ir al nuevo parque de diversiones el viernes?

Miyako:Claro,me encantaría.

Makoto:¿Hontou-ni?

Miyako:Hontou-ni ^^

Makoto:Bueno…entonces…pasare por ti a las 6 ¿Okey?

Miyako:¡Ok!

Maloto se despidió y Miyako entro a la casa de Momoko,pero al entrar las chicas estaban enfrente de la puerta y la acorralaron.

Kaoru:_(Picara)_¿De que tanto hablaron?

Momoko_:(Emocionada)_¿¡Te pidio que fueras su novia!?

Anrima:_(Picara)_ Siempre son los más callados XD.

Miyako:Chicas…sólo me pidio que fuera con el a la nueva feria el sábado,nada mas.

Momoko:Ahhh…¡Ya entiendo! Seguro se te declarara en la feria ^^  
Miyako: ¿¡Eeeeehhh!?

Kaoru:Talvez sea cierto, no podemos garantisarlo,pero puede suceder.

Miyako:Etto … Pero… Yo sólo…

Momoko_:(Pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro de la rubia_)¡No te preocupes Amiga,yo te ayudare' ^^

Miyako hace una mueca ante eso.

_**Jueves/Escuela secundaria de nueva Saltadilla.**_

Anrima:¿Oigan hicieron la tarea de matemáticas? No la pude hacer. ¿Kaoru me las puedes pasar?

Kaoru:¿¡Anrima,pero como pretendes que te las pase!?….Si yo tampoco la hice XD

Miyako:Ten Anrina-chan,te presto mi libreta _(Le entrega su cuaderno)_

Anrima:¡Muchas gracias Miyako-chan! ^^

Miyako:¡Not problem! ^^

Momoko:Bueno,vámonos al salón,oh si no la señorita Keane no nos dejara pasar…

**En la clase de la señorita Keane…**

Keane:Porfavor abran sus libro de lecturas en la pagina 67.

Todos:Si.

La maestra Keane iba a decir algo más pero un maestro entra al salón.

Maestro:Señorita Keane el microondas de la sala de maestros se incendió tiene que venir a ver si es…sano…para…la comida.

Keane:¿Qué?

Maestro:¡Sólo venga!

Keane:¡Ok! Sigan estudiando,en un momento regreso_ (Dicho esto salio del salon y todos empezaron a platicar XD)_

Momoko:¿Oye Anrima con quien iras al parque de diversiones?

Anrima:¿Tengo que ir a fuerzas con alguien? ¿No puedo ir sola? Digo,sería mejor ir con tus amigos que con un chico.

Momoko:…No,es mejor con un chico XD.

Anrima:¬¬…¿Con quien iras?

Momoko:No se con quien ,no es malo ir con ustedes…¡Pero si Miyako va con un chico,entonces yo quiero ir con un chico! El problema… No se quien.

Masaru:¡Cof,cof,cof!

Momoko:¿Eh?_ (Ve que es Masaru_) Ah,eres tu Masaru,si te duele la garganta sera mejor que vallas a la enfermería.

Masaru se queda paralizado mientras tres puntos aparecen arriba de su cabeza.

Kojiro:¡Ja! Otro intento fallido para llamar su atención XD.

Masaru:¡Cállate!

Kojiro:¡Jajajaja,dios! Antes ella estaba muerta por ti y tu la ignorabas,pero ahora que hay chicos nuevos ella te ignora y tu estas muerta por ella. ¡Clásico! XD

Masaru:¡Callate,estúpido!

Kojiro:Mira … no te estoy presumiendo nada…¡pero yo gane,pagame mis mil dólares!

Masaru:Eran 10 dolares ¬¬

Kojiro:Estoy seguro que eran mil XD. Págame,yo gane.

Masaru:¿¡Como que ganaste!?

Kojiro:Apostamos que si alguno de los 2 invitara a una chica a ese parque primero,el perdedor pagaría 10 dólares,¡así que págame!

Masaru:Pensé que dijiste que eran mil.

Kojiro:¡Tu mismo lo dijiste! XD

Masaru:Siguen siendo 10 y no te creo que hayas ganado.

Kojiro:Observa,¡Oye Kaoru!

Kaoru:_(Voltea)_ ¿Que quieres?

Kojiro:Pasare por ti a las 6.

Kaoru:¡Okey,ojala no seas un cobarde y no te quieras subir a la montaña rusa!

Kojiro:¡Ay si tu!_ (A Masaru)_ Ahora pagame.

Masaru saca 10 dólares de mala gana y se los da a Kojiro,el azabache lo guarda en su bolsillo y luego pasa su brazo alrededor del hombro del pelirrojo.

Kojiro:Oye hermano,aun no te rindas,que haya ganado no significa que no la invites a salir.

Masaru:Lo se,pero no me ase caso jamas,ni siquiere me escucha,¿¡Momoko es tonta oh sorda?!

Momoko:Oye ¿Co-como es que me dijiste?

A Masaru se le helo la sangre y volteo lentamente encontrándose con la mirada fría de Momoko haciendo que el se asuste más.

Masaru:¡N-Nada no dige nada!

Kojiro:¡Adioos! _(Se va con Makoto)_

Masaru:¡Oye,no me dejes solo!

Momoko:Repite como me llamaste.

Masaru:Ah,¿así que haora si me oyes?

Momoko:¿Que tratas de decir?

Masaru:Que cuando te hablo o trato de ignoras por cuando digo algo malo de ti con alguien mas si lo oyes aunque este lejos.

Momoko:¡Si no te hago caso es porque hablo con alguien mas! Tu siempre interrumpes ¡Ademas cuando hablas conmigo me molestas!

Masaru:¡No todo el tiempo,aveces trato de ser bueno pero TU piensas que te voy a insultar!

Makoto:¿Que no recuerdas el viaje escolar a Kioto de hace un año! ¡Ahí si me estabas molestando arruinaste mi momento con Ken-Kun e hiciste que me callera en esa escalera maldita!

Masaru:¡Si intervine entre tu y Ken-Kun era porque no nos dejaban estar con alumnos de otros grados! ¡Ademas,yo me confese que tire esa banana y me cai por mi cuenta!

Momoko:¿¡Pero porque siempre me molestas!? ¡Me molestas desde que nos conociste!

Masaru:¡Es porque… Porque…¿¡Sabes que!? ¡Mejor dejemos hasta aqui esta discusión,ya no quiero volver hablar de esto con una niña tan tonta y ademas fea! ¡MOKO!

A Momoko le dio un tic en el ojo por el apodo mientras una venita anime aparecía en su cabeza.

Momoko:¡Bien!_ (Dicho esto se sentó a refunfuñar en su asiento._  
_Nadie habia escuchado la pelea XD ya que todos hablaban y hablaban muy alto.)_

Keane:_(Entra a la sala) D_isculpen la tardanza.¿En que estábamos?

Chica1:En que estabamos en lectura.

Keane:Gracias,bien todos abran sus libros en la pagina 67 y…

Masaru: _"Estúpida Momoko,la invite discriminada mente a salir y no se da cuenta la muy piojosa…Pero debí gritarle así…bueno,así es como le grito todo los días XD. Pero esta es diferente. Talves debería discul…disculpar…discu…¡Ah,no puedo decir esa palabra!"_

Keane:Masaru…Masaru…¡MASARU!

Masaru:_(Despertando de golpe)_¿¡Eh … ¿¡Que que pasa!?

keane:Te e estado hablando,dije que leyeras la página 67.

Masaru:Si…perdón. _"Ugh,con que así se siente pedir perdón"_

Keane:No importa, léela desde donde dice la rana salto…

Masaru:S-Si La rana salto del agua con el alacrán encima-

**Después de clases…**

Masaru se encontraba caminando por…un lugar XD _(N/A:Ay no se,usen su IMAGINACIÓN *Aparece un arcoiris como de Bob esponja*)_

Masaru:Debo de pensar en algo,¿¡pero que!? (_El se detiene al oír una música)_ ¿Qué demonios? _(El se dirige hacia el lago y ve a Kojiro tocando la flauta)_

Masaru:¡Kojiro!

kojiro_:(Voltea algo molesto por la interrupción)_ ¿¡Qué chingados quieres!? _(Se da cuenta que es Masaru_) Ah,hola Masaru,¿qué tal? XD

Masaru bajo hacia donde estaba el.

Masaru:¿Les as dicho alguna vez a una chica que era fea?

Kojiro:¿Eh?

Masaru:¡Responde!…digo suponte…suponte que le habias dicho a Kaoru que era fea.

Kojiro:Yo jamas haria eso_ (Masaru cae estilo anime y luego se levanto_) Le diría engendro del demonio,estúpida,malhumorada…Entre otras cosas,pero no fea.

Masaru:¡Era una pregunta retórica! Responde,¿alguna vez le as dicho fea a Kaoru?

Kojiro:Ya te dije que no,¿y porque preguntas? ¿Te has peleado con Momoko?

Masaru:_(Sonrojado_)¿Y porque supones eso?

Kojiro:Asi que es eso…Bueno tienes razón, Momoko es muy fea y despistada.

Masaru:¿¡Pero como puedes decir eso!?

Kojiro:Pero es lo que tu dijiste, creo que deberías disculparte

Masaru:¡Ya lo eh pensado,pero es difícil decir perdón!

Kojiro:Pues regalale algo.

Masaru:Talvez. Gracias Kojiro. (_Se retira de ahí camino hacia las tiendas_)Pero…¡ NO SE QUE REGALARLE!…un momento,¡ya se! ¿Como se llaman esas cosas que usan en el cabello?  
¡Moños,eso es comprare moños!_ ( se va corriendo pero luego regresa)¿_Pero que tipo de Moños?Ah,luego veré.

El va tienda por tienda pero no encuentra nada hasta que en una tienda al fondo color celeste y verde habia un par de Moños de colores. En una vitrina habia un moño grande color rosa incluido un collar con un corazón rojo.

Masaru:¡Eso es_! (Voltea hacia los lados)_ No creo que hará daño que lo tomé prestado…para siempre XD.

Vendedora_:(Sale de la nada)_ ¡Alto ahí! ¡Tienes que pagar por eso!

Masaru:¡Vamos señora! ¡Es urgente!

Vendedora:¿Que es urgente?

Masaru:_(Sonrojado)_ Es que … me pelee con una amiga y quiero disculparme pero …no quiero decirle lo siento así nomás y tengo miedo de que me odie para siempre.

Vendedora:Así que es por robar no es la solución.

Masaru:¡Robar es la mejor solución que conozco! XD

Vendedora:¡Con esa actitud no te daré nada,jovencita!

Masaru:¡Soy un chico! ¡Al que deberían confundir con una chica es a Makoto,a mi no!

Vendedora:¿Te cae? o.o ¡Eso no importa,no te daré nada!

Masaru:_(Suspira frustrado)_ Bien…¿puede decirme para que son estos moños? _(Apunta a unos moños que estaban a su izquierda)_

Vendedora:Me alegra que preguntes_.(Mira a los moños mientras los apuntaba) _Esos moños son también ligas,los amarras a tu cabello. Y esos de aquí son corbati-

La Vendedora volteo rápidamente al por el sonido de un vidrio rompiendose,se dio cuenta de que el moño que estaba en exhibición se había ido.

Vendedora:¡AARG! ¡Ya es la cuarta vez que pasa!

Masaru caminaba alegremente con el moño en su mano.

Masaru:Jejejeje ¡Ilusa!

**En la casa Akatsusumi…**

_Ding-Dong~_

Momoko:Voy_ (Abre la puerta y se encuentra a Masaru,ella de repente cierra la puerta de un portazo)_

Masaru:¡Oye Moc- ¡Momoko abre la puerta!

Momoko resignada abrió la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.

Momoko:¿Qué quieres?_ (Dijo fríamente)_

Masaru:(_Asustado y sonrojado)_ Yo … esto…quiero ¡ugh! No puedo decirlo …pedirte discul…¡ugh!

Momoko:¿Eh?

Masaru:¡Que quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de hoy,no era mi intención ofenderte! ¡Perdóname! Listo,ya lo dije,Uff…

Momoko:Si.

Masaru:¿Eh?

Momoko:Te perdono, yo talvez me enoje un poco pero era porque hoy me levante de mal humor.Y perdóname a mi por no hacerte caso cuando hablas.

Masaru:No importa…Oye Moko…digo Momoko.

Momoko:Tranquilo.

Masaru:Ten _(Le entrega el moño que "tomo prestado para siempre")_ Oí que te gustan los moños…Así que te rob…compre uno.

Momoko:G-Gracias.

Masaru:Eh oído que hay un nuevo parque de diversiones y se estrena hasta el otro viernes …¿tu quisieras ir? ….Claro como amigos y por disculpas.

Momoko:Iré contigo,ven por mi a las 6 ¿Okey?

Masaru:Ya nos vemos mañana en la escuela (_Se retira)_

Momoko:¡Adios!… ¡Masaru espera!

Masaru:¿Si?

Momoko:Mañana no hay clases,burro XD

Masaru se queda ahí congelado y luego se hace una faceplam.

* * *

**peace out homies! :D**

**REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 14

**HoOoOoOoOoOoOola**

**este fic va dedicado a ya saben quien XDD Superdash1**

**AL FIC :D**

* * *

**Cap14:¿Que hay entre Makoto y Kaoru?**

** Viernes/casa de Kaoru**

_Ding-Dong~_

Sus hermanos estaban viendo la TV al igual que su papá mientras la mamá estaba cocinando.

Dai:Yo vo_-(Es interrumpido por Kaoru que paso por ahí rápidamente)_

Kaoru:Yo voy_ (abrió la puerta y se encontró con…)_ Hola Makoto

Makoto:Hola,¿estas lista?

Kaoru:S-

Dai y Sho_:(Se ponen al lado de ella)_ Oye hermanita…¿Es tu novio?

Kaoru:¡Cállense idiotas!

Papá de Kaoru:Pues si es así…_(Se levanta y se acerca a Makoto) _Ya sabemos que hacer

Su papá no le hizo caso ya que tomo a Makoto del collarín de su camiseta y le hizo una llave a Makoto,después la quebradora y luego se tumbo encima de el haciéndolo gritar,Makoto ya harto agarro de la cabeza al padre de Kaoru y lo lanzo hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

Dai y sho estaban impactado a ante eso.

Kaoru:Es lo que trataba de es cinta negra en tae kwon do, ,judo y en todo…

Papá de Kaoru:Vaya…(_dijo levantándose con dificulta_d)Si que eres fuerte jovencito. ¡Esta echo,te permito ser el novio de mi hija!

Makoto:Err…señor matsubara,no me malintreperte…pero yo no quiero salir con su hija.

Papá de Kaoru:¿Uh? ¿Entonces?

Kaoru:Vino para hacer un trabajo de la escuela papá ¬¬.

Papá de Kaoru:Así que es eso…No importa tienes fuerza jovencito.

Makoto:¡Gracias ^^!

Kaoru:Bueno … nosotros ya nos vamos _(Abre la puerta y sale seguida de Makoto.)_

**Ya afuera…**

Makoto:No sabia que tu padre era luchador.

Kaoru:¡Pues deberías,es el mejor luchador del mundo,y algún día yo lo seré también!

Makoto:Pues yo quiero ser un gran artista algún día.

Kaoru:¿Te gusta dibujar,eh?

Makoto:No quiero presumir,pero… Soy un excelente dibujante.

A lo lejos,un chico de pelo azabache caminaba por ahí con una bolsa de compras en su mano,el volteo y vio a Kaoru platicando amablemente con Makoto.

Kojiro:¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo ellos dos?

Kaoru:Bien…¿Ahora que?

Makoto:Bueno,como la tarea fue investigar sobre las plantas,iremos al bosque.

Kaoru:De acuerdo…¿traes las cosas?

Makoto:Por supuesto_ (El saca sus útiles)_ ¿Y tu ?

Kaoru:Sip _(saca una canasta de picnic.)_

Makoto:Entonces vamos.

Los 2 corren hacia el bosque,pero lo que no sabían era que Kojiro los estaba siguiendo.

**Ya en el bosque…**

Kaoru:Bieen…Dejaremos las cosas por aya_ (dijo apuntando a un árbol.)_

Makoto:Y empezaremos a buscar por aya_ (apunta a una parte del bosque)_

Kaoru:Leíste mi mente_.)de repente unos arbustos se mueven)_¿Que dem-

Fuzzy:¿¡Oigan que hacen aquí!? ¡Esta es mi propiedad!

Kaoru:¿¡De que hablas estúpido!? ¡Este lugar es libre!

Makoto:¡Si,no recuerdo que este lugar fuese tuyo!

Fuzzy sella su mano en un árbol.

Fuzzy:¡Listo,ahí esta,ahora es mío!

Kaoru:¡ARG! ¡Como odio que hagas eso!_ (Ella se transforma)_

**¡POWERED BUTTERCUP!**

Bellota:¡Ahora si!

Estaba dispuesta a golpear a fuzzy con su maso pero este lo esquiva.

Boomer:¡Bate explosivo!

Golpea una bomba azul con su bate y este golpea a Fuzzy que lo deja chamuscado,Kaoru voltea a verlo y ambos sonríen.

Bellota:¡Golpe sonico!

Golpea a fuzzy y este sale volando.

Fuzzy:¡Volvereeeeee!

Bellota:Perfecto,ya se fue ese idiota.

Boomer:Si,es lo bueno,pero toda esta batalla me dio hambre.

Bellota:Ven traje algunos sandwiches,jugos y brownies.

Boomer y Bellota se sientan bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Bellota:Ten (le entrega un sándwich) Y cómelo rápido aun tenemos que hacer la tarea.

Boomer:Si ^^ _(El sonríe tiernamente mientras un fondo floreado aparecía detrás de el)_

Bellota:No intentes eso conmigo ¬¬

Boomer:No finjas que no te gustó XD.

Bellot_a:(Lo golpea amistosamente en el hombro_) Jejeje No te hagas el tonto, Rubio.

Boomer:Sólo admite que te gusto,nadie se me resiste XD

Bellota:Ay aja…

_¡Click!_

Boomer:Sólo bromeo,Jejeje.

**Varios minutos después…**

Kaoru estaba viendo atentamente unas flores.

Kaoru:Bien,según esto,la polinización es algo que hacen las abejas.

Makoto:Sip…(_dijo escribiendo en su libreta)_

Kaoru:Y con el polen de la flor producen miel a si alimentan a su reina oh a ellos mismos.

Makoto:Aja _(dijo escribiendo)_

Kaoru:yyy No estas escribiendo nada,¿verdad?

Makoto:Sip _(Asiente)_

Kaoru:¡Makoto!

Makoto:Ya,ya tranquila_ (La toma de los hombros)_ Si escribí lo que dijiste.

Kaoru:Hmmm…Pues…¡Toma! _(Lo moja con agua de su botella y se va corriendo)_

Makoto:¡Oye no se bale! _(Agarra la botella de agua y la persigue)_

Kaoru:¡No me alcanzaras,Rubito!

Makoto:¡Eso crees,niña!

Los 2 estaban jugando como si fueran niños persiguiendose,mojándose y riendo.

_¡CLICK!_  
_¡CLICK!_  
_¡CUACK!_

Kaoru piso una mariquita,rodó por el pasto y cayo al suelo.

Makoto:¿Estas bien?

Kaoru:Si…Solo me raspe el tobillo _(dijo sentándose)_

Makoto:Déjame ver (_Le toca la rodilla)_

Kaoru:¡Au! _(Makoto le vuelve a tocar la rodilla_) ¡Au!_ (Le vuelve a tocar la rodilla)_ ¡AU!

Makoto:¿Te duele? _**(XD)**_

Kaoru:(_Se le queda viendo)_No,grito de la emoción. ¬¬

Makoto:Ven,te ayudare a levantarte.

Makoto la ayuda a levantarse.

_¡Click!_

Makoto trata de que Kaoru se quede en pie pero no podía,Kaoru se sienta en el pasto y Makoto al lado de ella.

Makoto:Mejor nos sentamos XD

Kaoru:Estoy cansada por la correteada…además que mi rodilla duele como el infierno.

Makoto_:(La abraza por el hombro)_ el lado bueno,tendrás una excusa real para poder irte de clases XD.

Kaoru:Cierto XD

_¡Click!_

Makoto:Pero esa no es excusa para no hacer la tarea.

Kaoru:Mierda…

**Mientras tanto en los arbustos…**

Kojiro:¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡LO VOY A MATAR! ¡Interrumpiré en su cita aun si Kaoru me pega en mis Kojiros! _(sale de los arbustos furioso)¡_¡OIGAN!

Makoto y Kaoru:¡AAAHHH!

Kaoru:¿¡Que haces tu aquí!?

Makoto:Si,estamos haciendo tarea.

Kojiro:Y se ve que la están haciendo ¬¬.

Kaoru:La estábamos haciendo hasta que llegaste.

Kojiro:¿¡Y porque ustedes 2 están juntos bajo un árbol en un picnic!?

Kaoru:No estamos bajo un árbol.

Kojiro ser transforma,agarra un árbol y lo coloca detrás de ellos.

Butch:¡Ahora lo están! XD Ahora díganme que estaban haciendo en un picnic bajo un árbol.

Makoto:Cuando terminamos de hacer la mitad de la tarea nos dio hambre y … aquí estamos,no es nada malo,a si que no te pongas celoso viejo.

Butch:No estoy celoso…

Kaoru:¿Y porque debería de estarlo?

Makoto:No es nada Kaoru-san ^^

Butch:¿Porque la llamas por su nombre?

Makoto:Porque así se llama,¿no?

Butch:No,usualmente tu la llamas Masturbará,oh Kaoru,¡nunca la llamas Kaoru-san!

Makoto:¡Porque ella es mi amiga! _(dijo ya harto de la situación)_

Butch:Y se ven que son muy "amigos"…¿¡Que hacías con ella corriendo alegremente por las praderas y abrazándola!?

Makoto:¡Si corrí con ella fue porque estábamos jugando y si la abrazo fue para animarla un poco ya que de había raspado el tobillo!

Kaoru veía toda la situación extrañada.

Butch saca su flauta (mejorada) y toca varias notas altas haciendo que las vibraciones sonicas altas de la flauta de Butch resonaran en los oídos de Makoto haciendo que este gimiera de dolor.

(_**N/A:WOW,¿Yo escribí todo eso? XD)**_

Makoto:¡Oye! ¿¡Qué rayos pasa contigo!?

Kojiro se encoge de hombros mientras sonreía triunfantemente,Makoto frunce el ceño molesto.  
Makoto comienza a transformarse,el saca su bate y golpea a Butch haciendo que este caiga al suelo.

Boomer:Perdon,no te vi ahí.

Butch se levanta demasiado toma a Boomer del collarín de su chaqueta y lo acerca a su cara.

Butch:Tu y yo…ya no somos amigos._(Tira a Boomer al suelo y se aleja de ahí volando muy molesto)_

Boomer:¡BIEN! _(Se levanta_)Vámonos Kaoru,te llevare a tu casa.

Kaoru lo sigue aún extrañada por lo que acababa de pasar.

**A la mañana siguiente …**

**Sábado/Ciudad de nueva Saltadilla.**

Kojiro caminaba por las calles de nueva saltadilla,aún seguía molesto por lo que paso ayer.

Chicas:¡KYYYAAA!_! (Gritaron en un puesto de revistas_) ¡KAWAI!

Kojiro los ve extrañado y se acerca a ellas.

Kojiro:Hola chicas,¿porqué gritan?

Chica3:_(Sonrijada)_ H-Hola Kojiro.

Chica2:¿No te enteraste?

Kojiro:¿De?

Chica1:De la nueva pareja de superhéroes,mira.

La chica le entrega la revista,Kojiro la toma y ve la contra portada de Boomer con una rosa y oliendola y a Bellota guiñando un ojo,el hace una mueca de disgusto ante eso.

Chica:Definitivamente los apuestos se atraen.

Chica3:Y yo creía que Boomer iba a estar con Burbuja.

Casualmente **_(XD) M_**iyako pasaba por ahí y oyó el nombre burbuja,así que se dirigió hacia unas chicas que también leía la misma revista.

Miyako:Hola chicas,¿que ocurre?

Chica5:Miyako,ven a ver esto,es tan inesperado y lindo

La chca le entrega la revista y ella ve la portada,Miyako abre los ojos asustada,ella abre la revista y se encuentra con varias imágenes de Makoto y Kaoru y de Bellota y Boomer(bueno es igual) .  
Cuando estaban riendo bajo un árbol,cuando estaban corriendo y riendo,cuando Boomer abrazo a comienza a leer la revista.

_"Quien lo hubiera imaginado de esta nueva pareja,y eso no es todo el mas rudo de los RRBZ tuvo una fuerte pelea con el tierno de los RBBZ por la chica mas ruda de las PPGZ,Bellota"_

Miyako se confunde ante todo eso.  
Kojiro sólo le devuelve la revista a la chica y se aleja de ahí con las manos en los bolsillos.

Chica1:Es tan serio.

Chica2:Tan profundo.

Chica3:Tan misterioso.

**Mientras en otro lado menos importante XD…**

Momoko:¡Porfavor,porfavor porfavor!

Anrima y Masaru:¡NO!

Ambos la sostenían de ambos brazos tratando de que no se escapará.

Momoko:Solo será un dulce,¿si?

Masaru:¡Ya dijimos que no,Momoko!

Anrima:¡Si,tienes que ir al dentista!

Momoko:¡No quiero,no quiero,no quiero!

Masaru:¡Vas a ir,porque vas a ir!

Momoko:¡Ay,pareces mi esposa!

Masaru:¿¡Y ahora me cambias de sexo!?

Anrima:¡Vas a ir a ese dentista,tu mamá te dijo!

Anrima y Masaru comenzaban a jalar a Momoko hacia el dentista,Miyako caminaba por ahí,ella los vio y sonrió débilmente.

Miyako:Hola chicos.

Anrima:Hola Miyako.

Masaru:¿Porqué la cara de saque un tres en el examen creyendo que iba a sacar cinco? XD

Momoko:No quiero,no quiero,no quiero (_x20)_

Miyako:¿Ya se enteraron que Kaoru y Makoto salen?

Momoko:No quiero,no quiero,no quie…¿¡QUE!?

Momoko abrió los ojos como platos ya dándose cuenta de lo que dijo Miyako.

Miyako:Si…Kaoru y Makoto estan saliendo.

Masaru:No me lo puedo creer…Makoto…¡Tuvo novia antes que yo,esto es injusto!

Anrima:_(Lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que le salga un chipote)_Cállate Zonzo,esto es serio.(_A Miyako)_ Miyako,conozco a Kaoru mas de lo que ustedes a ella,y les juro que ella jamás saldría con un debílucho como Makoto XD.

Masaru:Makoto es cinta negra.

Anrima:Ya lo se…A Kaoru le gustan con músculos.

Miyako:Lo se …pero así decía la revista.

Momoko:La revista dijo mentiras.¿Recuerdas esa vez que dijeron que nosotros estábamos "saliendo" y que Masaru me engañaba con Anrima?…Eso fue mentira.

Miyako:Lo se,pero tenían fotos y-

Masaru:¿Y que?…Tal vez esas fotos si fueron tomadas en realidad pero puede que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Anrima:Es lo más obvio,los reporteros son unos sucios mentirosos que buscan dinero para hacerle la vida imposible a los demás. Ve con Kaoru y ella te explicara todo.

Miyako:E-Esta bien…_(Se aleja)_

Masaru:Me alegra que aya entendido.

Anrima:Si,a mi igual.

Mientras ellos miraban a Miyako marcharse,Momoko aprovecho eso y estaba dispuesta a irse pero…

Masaru:Ni siquiera lo pienses,Momoko _(dijo sin voltear)_

Anrima:No creas que no nos hemos olvidado de ti _(dijo también sin voltear)_

Momoko:¡No,no quiero ir,no quiero,no quiero ir,déjenme ir!

Momoko de correr pero era detenida de Masaru y de Anrima que la agarraban de la camiseta,ademas,unas personas los miraban raros.

**Mas tarde en casa de los Matsubara…**

_Ding Dong~_

Kaoru:¡YO VOY MAMÁ! _(Camina hacia la puerta y la abre)_ Hola Miyako,¿qué onda?

Miyako:¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Kaoru:Seguro_ (Sale de la casa)¿_Que pasa?

Miyako:¿Es cierto que tu y Makoto salen?

Kaoru parpadea dos veces,ella se muerde el labio aguantandose la risa,pero..

Kaoru:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Miyako tenía puntitos en ves de ojos,ella hizo una mueca de confusión.

Kaoru:Por-por favor…Jajajaja …no me hagas reír…¿Yo? ¿Saliendo con Makoto? XD

Miyako seguía confundida.

Kaoru:Ahhh, ya me calme Miyako, yo jamas saldría con Makoto, el y yo solo somos buenos amigos…

Miyako:Pero es que…

Kaoru:Vi las noticias y las fotos que publicaron…Eso es y yo solo estábamos haciendo una tarea de la escuela,el picnic era por si nos daba hambre,cuando jugamos era porque moje a Makoto y el me persiguió tratando de devolvérmelo,cuando me abrazo,el me estaba levantando porque me raspe el tobillo mira_(sube su pantalón y se ve el raspón)¿_Lo vez? Lo que dijeron de mi y Makoto es mentira…créeme. Además…a mi me gustan con músculos.

Miyako:Uff…que alivio. Por un momento creí que tenía que usar la cuerda (_Ella tira una cuerda que tenía en las manos hacia otro lado)_

Kaoru:¿Q-Qué ibas a ... hacer con eso?

Miyako:¡Nada! XD ¿Y como te lo tomaste cuando viste las noticias?

Kaoru:digamos que…lo tome con calma.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Se ve a Kaoru acostada en su cama viendo la tele cuando aparecieron las noticias._

_Reportero:Hola a todos me llamo Rodrigo y esto es ¡Alcachofas News! Con nuestra presentadora Maria…_

_Maria:Buenos días a todos,hoy en alcachofas News les mostraremos unas fotos impactantes de nuestros superhéroes favoritos…¡Pongan las fotos!_

_Y a ahí aparecen las fotos de Bellota con Boomer,Bellota al ver eso escupe la soda que estaba tomando._

_Maria:¡Pero que noticia! Jamás nos imaginamos que esos dos estuvieran "los apuestos se atraen"._

_Kaoru:¿¡QUE!? (Tira la almohada en una esquina y rompe un trofeo)…Yo no fui…_

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Miyako:Bien yo me tengo que ir,me alegra de que hayamos resolvido esto.

Kaoru:No hay problema _(Se coloca su gorra)_ Ahora me tengo que encontrar con Kojiro en el parque ¬¬.

Miyako:¿Porque?

Kaoru:¡Yo que se!

Miyako:Bueno,te dejo,Bye (_se marcha)_

Kaoru agarra su patineta y se encamina para el parque.

**Mientras en el parque…**

Kojiro:Si Makoto me dijo esa versión,quiero oír la de Kaoru,si dice lo opuesto a lo que el dijo le pondré la almohada en la cabeza de ese rubio oxigenado hasta que deje de patalear.

Kaoru:Listo,ya estoy aquí,¿para que me querías?

Kojiro se cruza de brazos.

Kojiro:Quiero que me cuentes que fue lo que paso entre tu y Makoto ese día.

Kaoru:(_Se hace un faceplam_)¡Arg! ¡Mira,Makoto y yo solo estábamos haciendo una tarea de la escuela,el picnic era por si nos daba hambre,cuando jugamos era porque moje a Makoto ya que me enoje y el me persiguió tratando de devolvérmelo,cuando me abrazo el me estaba levantando porque me raspe el tobillo,mira!_(sube su pantalón y se ve el raspón)_¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Entre Makoto y yo no hay nada,así que deja de estar enojado con Makoto por una tonte-

Es interrumpida ya que Kojiro la agarra de los hombros y la beso en los no supo que hacer así que le correspondió hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.

…

…

Kaoru:Le dices a alguien sobre esto y te castro.

Kojiro solo sonríe y la vuelve a besar.

* * *

**••Ahora presentaremos ••**

**¡Masaru,cuentos de locura!**

Kojiro y Masaru estaban viendo a un buldog.

Kojiro:Vaya,lindo perro,¿puede hacer algún truco?

Masaru:¡Por supuesto que puede! ¡Norman,implosión!

El perro ladra y se encoge hasta desaparecer.

Masaru:Siii… solo puede hacer eso una vez.

Se ve a Masaru caminando y silbando,el se detiene al lado de un extraño.

Masaru:Vaya hoy es un gran día,hola extraño.

Extraño:_(Se acerca a Masaru)_Ola K ase  
Aparece un ladrón corriendo de la nada,se roba la mochila del extraño y los empuja.  
Masaru se levanta y mira al extraño.

Masaru:¡Oh no! ¿estas bien? ¡Ese tipo robo su mochila y entro a un orfanato!

Extraño:Descuida,tranquilo…soy un terrorista.

Ladrón:_(Desde el orfanato)¡_Un momento,¿¡hay una bomba en esta mochila!?

De la nada explota el orfanato.

Ladrón:¡Oh no,los huérfanos no,se derriten!

…

…  
Masaru:…Oh…

°°°  
Aparece Masaru con ropa de invierno caminando con una chica.

Masaru:Oh Sandy,estoy disfrutando esta cita en este día nevoso,incluso aunque tu voz sea de hombre.

Sandy:¿Que dijiste de mi voz?_ (dijo con una voz grave)_

Masaru:Nada XD

Sandy:Disfruto esta cita también Masaru_ (Toma una bola de nieve)_ y también disfruto esta deliciosa nieve_ (Se come la nieve)_

Masaru:¡OH NO,SANDY! ¿¡QUE HAS ECHO!?

Sandy:_(Asustada)_ ¿¡Oh,que!?

Masaru:¡El sol esta por salir,estas nevosa,te vas a derretir!

Sandy_:(Derritiendose)¡_Oh no,me derrito!

Masaru:¡Sandy,no! (La abraza)

Sandy:Acéptalo.

Masaru:_(Levanta los puños al cielo)_¡Te maldigo ciencia!

Sandy:Siempre te amadhldjfñahd _(se derrite completamente)_

Masaru:¡Oh no,oh no! …¡oh viejo estoy empapad_o! (mira su suéter)_

_¡RIIIIING!_

Se ven a 2 chicos aburridos en una mesa de la escuela.

Chico1:Viejo,la escuela es aburrida.

Chico2:Aja…

De repente Brick patea la puerta del salón.

Brick:¡Oigan chicos! ¿¡Quieren hacer algo divertido!?

Los 2:_(Emocionados)_¡Por supuesto!

Brick:¡Bueno pues están en el lugar equivocado!_ (Rompe la ventana y sale volando_) ¡Adiós bobasos!

Se ve a una chica apunto de caerse de un barranco siendo sujetada por Brick.

Chica:¡Oh Brick,ayúdame!

Brick:¡Oh no, ¿¡Ahora que hago!? ¡No se que hacer!

_Consciencia de Brick:Recuerda joven Brick si amas a alguien déjalo ir._

Brick:…Ok :D… _(la suelta y la chica cae)_

Chica:¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

…

…

Masaru:…Te amo…

Se ve a Masaru con un bate.

Masaru:¡Ok,tira la bola!_(alguien lanza una bola Masaru la golpea y esta queda así x-x ) O_h no,¿que eh echo?

Randy_:(Aparece de la nada) Ho_la Masaru que…¡Oh dios,mataste a una pelota!

Masaru:Ehh,no.

Randy:Si,si lo hiciste te vi hacerlo.

Masaru:No,no es cierto.

Randy:_(Se le acerca)_ ¡Les contare,les contare a todos,iras a la cárcel iras,a la cárcel!

Masaru:¡Oh,no! ¿¡Ahora que hago!?

Masaru golpea a Randy con el bate y sale corriendo.

**FIN**

* * *

**peace out hommies! :D**

**RAIAS POR SOPORTAMRE XD**

**REVIEWS?**

**Lo de Masaru lo saque de aqui :D**

watch?v=C8VKSDzMMvc

EddsWorld - Tom, Cuentos de Locura (Español Latino)

DOBLADO POR RALOTREXX


	15. Chapter 15

**AQUI EL SIGUIEnTE CAPITULO.!**

disfruten

* * *

**Cap15: ¿Donde esta Anrima?**

** Domingo/Heladería**

Anrima:Wan :3

Miyako:Anrima-chan,¿que haces?

Kaoru:¡No la miren!

Momoko:¿Por?

Kaoru:Es que cuando pone esa cara es porque quiere algo,!así que no la miren!_ (Se aparta)_

Miyako y Momoko voltean a ver a Anrima y ellas se quedan embobadas al ver su cara de perrito feliz.

Miyako y Momoko:K-Kawai…

Kaoru:¡Arg!…¿Que quieres?

Anrima:¡Helado!_ (Dice apuntando a la heladería)_

Momoko:¡Yo también quiero ^^ !

Miyako:yo igual ^^

Kaoru:Bien…de acuerdo vamos.

Al entrar a la heladería se encuentran con los RRBZ que estaban por salir.

PPGZ y RRBZ:Debemos de dejar de hacer esto ¬¬

Kojiro y Kaoru se miran sonrojados,Kojiro sonríe pero Kaoru aparta la mirada,molesta.

Anrima:Bien,¿Vamos a comprar los helados?

Momoko:Si ^^

Anrima va hacia el mostrador pero se detiene de golpe.

Anrima:Oigan chicas,recordé que tengo que hacer algo.

Masaru:¿A donde vas?

Anrima:Como si te importara.

Masaru:¡Y tienes razón! XD

Momoko:¿A donde vas?

Anrima:A ningún lado importante_(se marcha de la heladería)_

Masaru:¿A donde va?

Los demás se encogen de hombros.

**8 horas después…**

Kaoru estaba caminando por la calle sola con sus brazos en su cuello.

Mamá:¡KAORU,KAORU!

Kaoru voltea y ve a la mamá de Anrima correr hacia ella.

Mamá de Anrima:¡Kaoru,necesito tu ayuda! ¿¡No has visto a mi hija!? ¡No ha aparecido desde entonces!

Kaoru:¿Como que Anrima no esta?

Mamá de Anrima:¡Si,usualmente viene a casa a cenar a las 9:45 pero ya de tardo 3 horas! ¡Incluso hasta cocine pollo! ¡Ella ama el pollo! ¡No sabemos donde esta y la estamos buscando por todas las calles! ¡Estoy tan preocupada!

Kaoru:Tranquilí llamare a las chicas para que nos ayuden a buscarla,¿de acuerdo?

Mamá de Anrima:Si,esta bien,muchas gracias Kaoru.

Kaoru:No hay problema.

Mamá de Anrima:Bien,seguiré buscando _(se marcha)_

Kaoru:¿Donde estará_ (saca su teléfono y llama a los demás)H_ola chicos…

Miyako:Hola Kaoru-san ^^

Momoko:hi ^^

RRBZ:¿Que pasa?

Kaoru:Necesito su ayuda,la mamá de Anrima me hablo y dice que Anrima desapareció y no la encuentran.

Momoko:¿¡Que?! ¿¡Como que desapareció!?

Kaoru:Si,nadie la encuentra,desapareció.

RRBZ:¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso!

PPGZ:¿Como?

Masaru:Vengan a mi casa,les diré como _(Cuelga)_

PPGZ:¿Ok?_ (cuelgan)_

Kaoru:¡Mierda,Anrima! ¿¡Donde carajos estas!?

**Casa de Masaru/12:50 pm**

Momoko:¿Hola? ¿chicos?_ (entran a la casa.)_

Miyako:¿Donde están?

kaoru:¡Chicos,vengan a jugar conmigo! XD

Se prenden las luces de repente y aparecen los RRBZ vestidos como detectives con sus respectivos colores.

RRBZ:Hola chicas…

Kaoru:¿Porque se visten como sherlock jomes?

Momoko:Si,quítense esos disfraces.

Miyako:Pero no los tiren,estarán de moda el próximo año ^^

Masaru:Así es mas interesante descubrir como desapareció Anrima.

Makoto:¡Y ustedes le quitan toda la diversión al asunto!

Kaoru:¡Solo vámonos!

Kojiro:¡No, primero hay que reunir pistas!

Masaru:Exacto,inspeccionaremos los lugares que ella visito.

Momoko:¿Y como sabremos a donde fue?

Makoto:Le implantamos un GPS en su celular.

las PPGZ parpadean confundidas.

Masaru:También los suyos.

Kaoru:¿¡Y-Y como porque nos ponen un GPS!?

Kojiro:Tranquilas,solo ponen a los lugares que han visitado,como _(Saca su telefono)_Lindos brillos,mundo bra,Futball world yyy sea world.

PPGZ:¡OIGAN!

RRBZ:¿Que?

Kaoru:¿Vamos a buscar a Anrima, o que?

RRBZ:¡Siii!

**Afuera por las calles …**

Masaru:Bien,según mi teléfono Anrima ah ido a …La heladería,centro comercial,parque,tienda de regalos,mapa mundi y…no puedo leer esto bien…dice que esta bloqueado.

Kojiro:Eso no importa ahora,visitemos los lugares que ella fue.

Miyako:Es mejor separados,será mas rápido ^^

Masaru:De y …

Makoto agitaba la mano y se apuntaba a el mismo para que lo eligieran a el.

Makoto:¡A mi,a mi,a mi,a mi!

Masaru:Miyako,tu y yo iremos a la heladería y al centro comercial. XD

Makoto:¿¡QUÉ!?

Masaru:Kojiro,tu y Kaoru irán al parque y a la tienda de ,tu y Makoto irán a mapa mundi.

Todos menos Makoto:¡Ok!

Masaru:Nos vemos en mi casa cuando terminemos,¿ok?

Todos menos Makoto:¡Si!

Masaru:¡Bueno,vamos! _(Todos se van con sus respectivas parejas.)_

Con Miyako y Masaru.

Miyako:Espero que Anrima este bien.

Masaru:Si,también á la encontremos pronto.

Miyako:Awww,esta preocupado por ella ¿no es así?

Masaru:No,me debe 7 dólares XD.

Miyako:Ya decía yo ¬¬

Masaru:Bien,aquí estamos,la heladería _(Abre la puerta_) Ha,no la cerraron,que tontos XD

Miyako:No entiendo que podría ver en la heladería que nos sirva para ¡WHAAA! _(Se resbala con helado derretido y cae de centón) ¡_Auuu!

Masaru:Jajajaja,ya se que te duele pero eso fue realmente

Masaru ayuda a levantar a Miyako mientras esta se sobaba.

Masaru:hmm,¿que será eso?_ (recoge un papel del suelo)_ A ver dice …14 de Agosto,Twi comemo o aniv..Ehh algunas palabras están manchadas por ese helado derretido.

Miyako:Oh,lo siento.

Masaru:Calmada,esta seco,fue hace horas cuando paso esto….hmm primera pista…Ahora al centro comercial.

Miyako:¡Yeiy! ^^

**Con Kojiro y Kaoru…**

Kaoru y Kojiro estaban en completo silencio.  
Nadie se dirigía la palabra,Kojiro la miro y suspiro.

Kojiro:Oye…lo de ayer en el bosque…yo-

Kaoru:No importa…hablaremos de eso después,por mientras hay que encontrar pistas.

Kojiro:De acuerdo…

**Minutos después…**

Kaoru:Estoy preocupada por Anrima,¡pero esto me aburre!

Kojiro:A mi algo,¡por fin podré resolver un misterio! :D

Kaoru:Claaaaro…mira,ya llegamos al bosque.

Kojiro:¡Genial,ahora a investigar!

**34 minutos después…**

Kaoru:¡Oye Kojiro,encontré algo!

Kojiro:Bien echo mi chica ruda_ (La toma de la cintura y le besa la mejilla)_

Kaoru:Espació vital.

Kojiro:(_Se depara)_¿Que encontraste?

Kaoru:Esto_…(Le enseña una foto de 2 gemelos morenitos)_ Tiene algo escrito atrás. "Eu gostaria que você pudesse visitar-nos em nosso aniversário Anrima falta você.

Kojiro:¿Y eso que carajos significa?

Kaoru:No tengo puta idea fin,vamos a la tienda De regalos.

Kaoru se para del césped y empieza a caminar pero Kojiro la tomo de la muñeca,la volteo y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.  
Kojiro se separó y comenzó alejarse con una sonrisa mientras Kaoru aún se quedaba ahí paralizada y sonrojada.

**Con Makoto y Momoko…**

Momoko:Bien…Se supone que aquí es mapa mundi.

Makoto:¡Vamos! (_Se lanza sobre la puerta pero este se golpea)_¡OW! Ssss

Momoko:Jajajaja,oye ya se que te duele pero eso fue realmente gracioso XD.

Makoto se levanta sobándose la cabeza,Momoko piensa un poco y luego saca su tarjeta de crédito y la coloca en el espacio de la puerta.

Makoto:Eso solo pasa en las caricaturas,Akatsumi.

Momoko:¿Ah si?¿Y porque ahora ya esta abierta la puerta?

Makoto:¿¡Que?! _(El abre la puerta y entra algo sorprendido)_

Momoko entra a la tienda con una mirada de satisfacción.

Makoto:Hm,Hm. ¿Por donde comenzamos?_ (Ve una libreta en el mostrador)_ ¿Eh_? (toma una libreta del mostrador)_¡Oye,mira esto,Momoko!

Momoko_:(Se acerca)_ ¿Que?

Makoto:En esta libreta ponen el nombre de los clientes y que han comprado…wow eso es tétrico.

Momoko:¿Que compro,Anrima?

Makoto:No dice bien exactamente, solo dice Mapa B 165.

Momoko:B 165…_(busca entre varios mapas_)¡Lo tengo!

Makoto:Bueno,vá que ir a casa de Masaru,pronto.

Momoko:Ok.

Ambos salen de la tienda.

**Con Miyako y Masaru…**

_(N/A:No pregunten como lograron entrar)_

Masaru:Bien,ya estamos en el centro comercial,Watson.

Miyako:Ehh…Masaru…Mi nombre es Miyako.

Masaru:¡Lo se,solo quería decir algo como Sherlock Homes! XD

Miyako:Hay muchas tiendas aquí,ojalá supiera a donde fue.

Masaru:Bien,según mis es casi igual a Kaoru…¿Que es lo que mas le gusta a Kaoru?

Miyako:Según lo que venden aquí lo que mas visita es…¡La tienda de deportes!

Masaru:¡Vamos ahí! (_Corren hacia la tienda)_

Miyako:Bien…Vamos a ver que cosas faltan aquí.

Masaru:Oye,checa esto Miyako.

Miyako:¿Que pasa?

Masaru:En esta sección falta un balón de Fotball,claro,lo pudo comprar cualquiera,pero justo aquí hay un mechón de pelo pelirrojo,y hay mas…también hay una mancha de tinta en el suelo.

Miyako:Vaya eso es increíble Masaru-Kun,¿como lo haces?

Masaru:Veo muchas películas de misterio XD.

Miyako:Sigo pensando que harías pareja con Anrima,pero a ti te gusta Momoko.

Masaru:_(Sonrojado)_¿¡QUE!? ¡A MI NO ME GUSTAN ESAS CABEZAS HUECAS! ¡UNA ESTA LOCA Y LA OTRA ES UNA BOBA!

Miyako:Tranquilo,sólo también descubrí algo,para que sepas _(Agarra un cuaderno del mostrador y se lo enseña.)_

Masaru toma el cuaderno y comienza a leerlo y el abre sus ojos sorprendido.

Masaru:¡No puede ser!

Miyako:¿Que pasa?

Masaru:¡Los titanes compraron en esta tienda!

Miyako:¿Y?

Masaru:¿Como que y? Es el mejor equipo de fútbol. Quien diría que comprarían en una tienda de cuarta.

Miyako comienza a pensar un poco,ella sonríe,toma el cuaderno y arranca la hoja donde venía los nombres de los jugadores.

Miyako:Guarda el mechón de cabello y toma una muestra del liquido.

Masaru asiente,el toma el mechón de cabello y lo pone en una bolsa de plástico,luego pone la mancha en un pedazo de papel y también lo guarda en otra bolsa,ambos se miran y asienten y salen del centro comercial.

**Con Kojiro y Kaoru…**

Kojiro:Perfecto,ya llegamos a nuestro destino watson.

Kaoru:De echo Kojiro,soy Kaoru…

Kojiro:Ya lo se,pero quise decir eso todo este tiempo xD

Kaoru:Siii…

Kojiro:Entremos_ (Abre la puerta de la tienda y entran)_Ja,olvidaron cerrarla con llave XD

Kaoru:Es porque el dueño sigue ahí dentro,tarado y hay personas,en esta tienda trabajan las 24 horas,zoquete ¬¬

Kojiro saluda a las personas algo nervioso,el tose y se dirige al mostrador.

Kojiro:Disculpe señor,¿no ah visto a una chica que mide 1,67,pelirroja,pecosa,ojos grises y que ademas esta loca?

Vendedor:Oye hay millones de personas que vienen a esta tienda,¿creen que recordare la cara de algunos de los clientes?

Kojiro:Bueno…no,pero-

Kaoru:Perdón por quitarle su tiempo,gracias de todos modos.

Ambos azabaches se dan la vuelta para irse de la tienda pero el vendedor los detiene.

Vendedor:Ahora que lo dices…Una niña pelirroja vino aquí como hace 6 horas,su nombre era Anrima una envoltura azul,un listón negro,ademas de que la envoltura azul era de rayos azules fuertes y mas oh menos así (Le entrega una foto donde hay un regalo azul y un listón negro) Dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer,un viaje. Dijo que en el camino iba a comer pollo frito. Desearía recordar más,es que soy muy olvidadizo,pero es todo lo que tengo.

Kojiro:Con eso es suficiente,señor,¡vámonos Kaoru_! (Ambos se van de la tienda)_

**Casa de Masaru/ 1:25 a.m**

Miyako,Masaru,Kaoru y Kojiro:_(Entran a la casa)¡_Ya llegamos!

Makoto y Momoko:Ya era hora…

Momoko:Bien,¿que encontraron?

Masaru: Miyako y yo encontramos varias pistas…como un pedazo de papel con clave,un mechón rojo,mancha de tinta,un balón perdido y esta lista de los que compraron en la tienda de deportes.

Kojiro:Yo y Kaoru encontramos esta foto de 2 gemelos y una foto de un regalo. Además,el señor nos dijo que Anrima iba a hacer un viaje.

Makoto:Momoko y yo encontramos este mapa.

Todos ponen sus pistas en la mesita de centro.

Miyako:¿que podría significar esto?

Kojiro:Hmmm…(_Ve todas las pistas unidas_) Makoto,déjame ver el mapa_ (Makoto se lo da y este lo abre)_Vaya,es un mapa para ir a Rio de Janeiro,ósea Brasil.

Makoto:¿Cómo sabes eso?

Kojiro:Fue la única respuesta del examen de geografía que tuve bien XD…además,lo dice en el mapa también.

Kaoru:¿Brasil? ¡Claro,lo que decía atrás de la foto! _(Kaoru toma la foto y se lo da a Makoto)_ ¿Puedes traducir lo que dice?

Makot_o:(Agarra la foto)_ Ojalá pudieras visitarnos en nuestro cumpleaños,Anrima te extrañamos.

Masaru:¡Lo tengo! ¡Miyako,dame la hoja que encontramos! _(Se la da y el la lee)_ Ahora entiendo,14 de agosto es el cumpleaños de esos gemelos.

Kojiro:Y el envoltorio de regalos…

Miyako:Mas el balón perdido…

Masaru:La mancha de tinta en el suelo y los jugadores de los titanes…

Kojiro:Y el mapa a Río de Janeiro …ósea Brasil.

Kaoru:Ya no los presumiste ¬¬

Momoko:¡Descubrimos el misterio!

Kojiro:Y henos aquí con el clásico misterio de Sherlock Homes.

Masaru,Makoto y Kojiro:¡SI! _(Chocan los cinco y comienzan a bailar)_

Momoko y Kaoru quedaron con un tic en el ojo al verlos bailar.

Miyako:Aun sigo sin entender.

Makoto:Yo te lo expli-

Masaru lo tira al suelo y se pone frente a Miyako.

Masaru:Yo te lo explico,Miyako XD.

Momoko se sentó enojado con una venita anime en la cabeza.

Masaru:¡VIZUALISACIÓN!

Anrima se fue de la tienda de helados porque recordó que hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien,se le debió caer el papel cuando salió fue al centro comercial donde compró ese balón,se encontró con los futbolistas mas famosos del mundo y le autografiarón el balón pero en un descuido se mancho el suelo,fue a Mapa mundo a comprar un Mapa para viajar a Brazil,fue a la tienda de regalos para envolver su regalo y viajo a Brazil para celebrar el cumpleaños de sus amigos.

Miyako:Ahh ya entiendo ^^ ¿Pero cómo explicas el mechón rojo?

Masaru:Ah eso…Anrima se chupa el cabello cuando esta nerviosa,seguro mordió unos cuantos mechones suyos y…se cortaron y…cayeron. XD

Kaoru:¿Cómo sabes que se chupa el cabello cuando esta nerviosa?

Miyako:Sigo diciendo que harías pareja con ella XD

Masaru_:(Molesto y sonrojado)¡_No es cierto! ¡Ambas están locas! ¡Jamás saldría con ella! ¡Es más,ni siquiera le hablo!

Momoko:(_Quien no había escuchado nada XD)_ Ahora me pregunto,¿como estará?

Se oye una gran explosión afuera. Ellos salen y ven una franja gris volar por el cielo.

Makoto:¡El avión! ¡El avión!

Masaru:¡Callate,no es un avión!

Masaru entrecierra los ojos para ver con claridad y era Black haciendo acrobacias en el aire.

Kojiro:¡Si,es tu novia! Jajajajaja

Black los ve y se dirige hacia ellos.

Black:Hola¿chicos que cuentan? ^^

Kaoru:¿¡Que que contamos!? ¿¡Desapareces por todo un día y es lo único que dices!?

Black:_(Rascando su nuca_) Bueno es que le prometí a unos amigos que iría a Brazil en su cumpleaños,trate de convencer a mis padres pero me dijeron que no, í que lo hice por mi cuenta.

Masaru:Hubieras avisado…

Black:¡Lo hice! Les mande un mensaje a ti y a Kaoru.

Todos fijan sus miradas a la azabache y al pelirrojo. Ambos sacan sus celulares y ve que era cierto.

_"Olis,Hey iré a Brasil a un cumpleaños de mis amigos. Tardare unas horas,así que no me esperen. Avísale a los demás,y si mis padres preguntan por mi…inventelen algo. XD"_

A ambos se le aparecieron una gota anime en la cabeza y sus ojos eran puntos.  
Todos los demás hicieron un faceplam ante eso.

Momoko:Tus padres están muy preocupados por ti.

Black:¡No les digan que me fui a Brazil sin su permiso!

Kaory:No les vamos a decir…

Masaru:Si, no nos creerían al decirles… Es que su hija puede volar a si que se fue volando hacia Brazil. XD

Anrima:Cierto XD

Momoko:le diremos que fuiste secuestrada por…¡Mojo!

Kojiro:¿A ese bueno para nada? Hasta Anrima puede salir de ahí en tres segundos.

Anrima:Es cierto (_Analiza lo que dij_o) ¡Oye!

Kaoru:Hay que llevarte a tu casa.

**En la casa de los Kinomoto …**

_Ding~Dong~_

Papá de Anrima:_(Bajando las escaleras_) ¿Quien toca el timbre a las 1:45 de la mañana?

Abre la puerta y se encuentra con los chicos y las chicas.

Anrima:Hola…papá…Ehh…¿Estabas durmiendo? XD

El papá de Anrima estaba paralizado ante eso.

Papá de Anrima:¡Querida,baja rápido! ¡La niña esta aquí!

Mamá de Anrima_:(Desde arriba)_ ¿La vecina con esa cosa en su cabeza o nuestra hija?

Papá de Anrima:¡Nuestra hija!

Pasaron varios segundos y la mamá de Anrima corrió como un leopardo hacia abajo y abrazo a Anrima.

Mamá de Anrima:¡Estas viva! ¡Estas viva! _(A el hermano de Anrima que ah estado ahí desde siempre XD)_ ¡En tu cara,pequeñín! Y tu creíste que estaba muerta.

Anrima:Emm…¿Qué sucede?

Jerry:Mamá y yo apostamos…y ella gano._ (Le da 16 dólares)_

Mamá de Anrima:¡Si_! (Mira a Anrima)_ ¿Dónde estabas? Realmente estábamos preocupados.

Anrima_:(Con las manos en las caderas)_ Ajaaaaa…

Kaoru:¡Ella fue secuestrada!

Masaru:¡Por ese mono feo llamado Mojojojo!

Makoto:¡Y también por…por… Por otro villano! XD

Mamá:Bueno,lo mejor es que estas a salvo_ (la abraza)_

Papá de Anrima:¿¡Bien,quien quiere comer Pay a las 2 de la mañana!? :D

Todos:¡YO!

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina a comer Pay.  
Su hermano se quedo ahí parado viendo como todos comían Pay,el se cruza de brazos.

Jerry:Me debes 16 dólares…chica de negro.

El se dirige hacia la cocina mientras veía como Anrima se estaba atragantando.

* * *

**Sus hermaos saben de su secreto menos ella XD**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**REVIEWS?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HoOoOoOoOla**

**gracias por los reviews XD**

**Aqui el capitulo 16 :D**

**Ah y DASH1...sobre lo de kaoru y kojiro ...lo veras mas adelante...BWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (perdo eh visto mucho TDPI y mis persoajes fav son Max y Scarlett XD)**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap16¿¡Randy Enamorado!?**

** Lunes/Escuela secundaria**

Momoko dio un gran bostezo mientras caminaba por el pasillo junto a sus amigas.

Momoko:Tengo tanto sueño.

Kaoru:Yo también,nos quedamos despiertos hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Miyako_:(Bostezo)_ Si,pero lo bueno es que pudimos encontrar a Anrima.

Anrima:Hola…chicas_ (dijo sin ánimos y con ojera)_

PPGZ:Hola _(saludaron sin ánimos y con ojeras)_

RRBZ:Hola … Piojosa_s (dijeron sin ánimos, todos parecían zombies.)_

Kaoru:Los golpearía _(bostezo) si n_o estuviera tan cansada.

Miyako:Desearía que algo oh alguien nos despertara,eso sería muy grato.

Randy:¡CUIDADO,RANAS SALTANDO!

Randy lanzo unas ranas a las chicas y a los chicos.

PPGZ:¡AAAAAHHHH!

Miyako:¡Asco!

Momoko:¡Iuuuu!

Kaoru:¡Ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima finkleman!

Anrima:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Todos voltearon y vieron a Anrima reír en el suelo mientras unas 4 ranas saltaban cerca de ella, una en su cabeza y otras en su brazo.  
Todos arquearon una ceja extrañados.  
Anrima agarra a las ranas las pone en el balde donde las tenia Randy y se los entrega.

Anrima:Ten,gracias,esto nos despertó mucho,ademas necesitaba reírme de algo ^^ Jajajajaja.

Randy parpadeo confundido,el timbre sonó y Anrima de asusto.

Anrima:¡Demonios! ¡Si llego tarde otravez,me mandaran a detención!

Anrima sale corriendo rápidamente. Momoko,Kaoru y Miyako la siguen no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Randy.  
Randy las ve irse,el voltea y se asusta al encontrarse con las miradas asesinas de Masaru,Makoto y Kojiro.

Randy:Jejejeje… H-Hola,chicos.

Masaru:Te enseñaremos a no meterte con nosotros.

Makoto y Kojiro aprietan sus puños,los tres se acercan lentamente hacia Randy.

_En el salón/Clases de historia._

El maestro estaba explicando la historia de Japó todos prestaban atención.

Anrima no prestaba ni la mas mínima atención,solo jugaba con su lápiz,pero de repente oye una risa y después un ruido en su lapicero.  
Anrima se quedo mirando su lapicero,Randy estaba riendo por lo bajó ante eso.  
Muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo para ver que insecto puso en su lapicera,unos hasta traían sus cámaras de vídeos XD.  
Anrima abre su lapicera y salen unas cucarachas.

Todas las chicas menos Kaoru y Anrima:¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Randy:¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! !

Anrima se cubrió su boca aguantandose la risa,ella no se aguanto y comenzó a reírse.

Anrima:Jajajajajajaja

Profesor:¡Señorita,Kinomoto! ¿¡ACASO DIJE ALGO GRACIOSO!?

Anrima:Jejejeje…N-No…je…jajajaja.

El profesor ve a las chicas que tenían cara de asco y terror por unas cucarachas regadas,el también se asusto pero no lo demostró.

Randy:Señor Finkleman,¿usted tiene algo que ver en esto?

Randy:¿Eh? No, no yo no hice nada _(Mintió)_

Profesor:No le creo,según mi lista usted es muy famoso en esta escuela por esos insectos.

Randy:Bueno-

Profesor:¡A la oficina del director,ya!

Randy:Pero…¡Arg!

Randy se levanta de su asiento y se marcha. Anrima estaba jugando con una cucaracha mientras algunos chicos la veían sorprendidos.

**En la cafetería…**

Momoko:Bien,¿que trajeron de almuerzo?

Miyako:Yo traje pulpitos,bolitas de arroz y jugo de naranja ^^

Kaoru:Yo carne y soda.

Kojiro:Yo traje unos tacos.

Makoto:Yo un sándwich y un zumo.

Masaru:Yo traje una hamburguesa fría y una soda caliente.

Momoko:Yo traje curri.

Anrima:Y no se porque decimos nuestros almuerzos,pero yo traje espagueti y jugo de tomate ^^

Anrima abre su lonchera, pero en vez de espagueti eran gusanos.

Miyako y Momoko:¡KYYYAAA!

Anrima parpadeo dos veces,ella estaba paralizada.

Randy:¡Por fin callo! Esta vez no se río!

Anrima:¡Vaya! ¡Es un gusano de seda,hace mucho que no veía uno!

Masaru:¿Gusano de seda?

Makoto:¿Que es eso?

Kojiro:¿¡Quien de ustedes,tarados,se comió mi taco de carne y papas!?

Anrima:¿No lo sabes?

Kojiro:No,por eso pregunto.

Anrima:déjame te explico,el gusano de seda es una especie de insecto lepidóptero de la familia Bombycidae originaria del norte de Asia. Se cría hoy en muchas regiones del mundo para aprovechar el capullo que protege a su crisálida, constituido por un largo filamento de seda, producido por la oruga al retraerse para la metamorfosis. Aunque existen otras especies seríferas, B. mori es la más extendida, y la conocida habitualmente con este nombre…

Randy:¿¡COMO SABES ESO!?

Kojiro:¿¡Y quien se comió mi taco!?

Anrima:Fue Makoto_. (A Randy)_Cuando tenia 10 años mis hermanos y yo siempre jugábamos en el jardín a buscar insectos,luego un día encontramos a ese gusano pero no sabíamos de que tipo era así que buscábamos en internet sobre mi son muy divertidos ^^

Niña:¡Eres rara!

Anrima se cruza de brazos ante eso.

Randy:(_Sorprendido)_ Woow.

Anrima:Ahora si me disculpas iré a comprar mi almuerzo y-

Los cinturones de las chicas sonaron al igual que el brazalete de Anrima.

Momoko:Vamos chicos,hay problemas.

Las tres se levantan pero luego Momoko ve que Anrima y los chicos no se movían.

Momoko:¿Qué pasa?

Masaru:¿En serio creen que las ayudaremos? No somos un equipo.

Momoko:Pero…la última vez nos ayudaron.

Masaru:Si,porque teníamos ganas. Y ahora no.

Miyako:Pero son nuestros amigos.

Makoto:No quiero ser malo,pero sólo nos sentamos con ustedes. Si salimos juntos es porque nuestras casas están algo cerca.

Kaoru:¿Entonces porqué aveces se juntan con nosotras?

Kojiro:Es…algo interesante salir con ustedes.

Kaoru:Como sea. Vámonos Anrima.

Anrima:Lo siento,pero recuerden que sólo las ayudo cuando NECESITAN ayuda.

Momoko:¿Cómo?

Anrima:Cuando tengan algunos problemas al luchar,sólo llámenme,si no pueden,mi brazalete brillara.

Momoko:Pero…debes ayudar. Eres una de nosotras. Eres una PPGZ. Una heroína,como nosotras.

Anrima:Ehhhh…soy una ayudante.

Kaoru:Déjala,se nos hace tarde.

Momoko asiente y las tres se dirigen haca el tejado.  
Anrima suspira y se dirige hacia el puesto de comida.

Makoto se levanta pero Kojiro lo toma del collarín.

Kojiro:No creas que no eh olvidado lo de mi taco,oxigenado.

Mientras,en el tejado.

Bombón_:(Por el comunicador)_¿Que pasa profesor?

Utonio:Chicas,la banda cangrena están robando y destruyendo cualquier tienda al aire libre.

Bellota:Descuide,ya sabe que nos encargaremos.

Burbuja:Si,esto será rápido.

**58 minutos después…**

Bombón y Bellota:Esto será rápido _(Dicen arremedando a burbuja)_

Burbuja:Perdón,No sabía que nos tardaríamos tanto.

Las tres llegan al techo y se destranforman.

Momoko:Vámonos a clases,nos quedan 2 minutos.

Kaoru:o puedo creer que nos perdimos en el almuerzo … otravez.

Momoko:La próxima clase nos toca inglés,y ya saben que la maestra es algo anciana,podemos comer durante clase XD.

**En el salón…**

Momoko:¡A tiempo! _(se sienta en su asiento cansada imitada por las demás)_

Anrima estaba garabateando en su libreta pero luego nota que Randy se le queda mirando.

Anrima:¿Que?

Randy:(_Sonrojado y embobado_)Nada…

Anrima revisa todas sus cosas mochila cajita cuaderno y ¡nada! Ningún insecto o cosa horripilante le salto encima.

Anrima:¿Qué planeas?

Randy:¿Eh?

Anrima:No hay ningún insecto en mis cosas,¿Qué tramas?

Randy:Solo descubrí que…no hay ningún insecto que pueda asustarte.

Anrima:Bueno _(Ella vuelve a garabatear pero se siente mas incomoda ya que Randy aun no la dejaba de mirar)_ Em…_ (Ella mira hacia la ventana y ve el reflejo de Randy mirándola)_¡AH!_ (Voltea)_ ¿Que quieres Randy?

Randy:Una cita.

Anrima:¿Eh?

Randy:Una cita,tu conmigo,este viernes en esa nueva feria.

Anrima:No lo conozco a ningún Migo.

Randy:Hablo de mi…

Anrima:Ah…no gracias.

Randy:¿Que? ¿Porque?

Anrima:Porque iré con…Ehh…Iré con…Alguien XD (Randy se cae de espaldas ante esa respuesta)

Randy:¡Porfavor,sal conmigo!

Randy junto sus manos mientras hacia cara de cachorro aplastado. Anrima se le queda viendo,el labio de Randy temblaba,Anrima se apretó su muñeca y suspiro.

Anrima:Pasa por mi a las 7..

Randy:¡Genial! Por cierto,¿cuantos años tienes,11?

Anrima:Tengo 13 y medio…

Randy:Genial…

…

…

Randy:Así que 13 y medio XD

Anrima:Me lar_go (Se para de su asiento y va con Kaoru)_

* * *

**tRAQNUILOS...ELLOS NO SERAN NADA XD**

**Reiews?**


	17. Chapter 17

**HoOoOoOoOoOla aqui el siguiete capitulo**

**este va dedicado a ya sabe quien..Dash1**

**Ya sabe por la parejita verde...EN FIN...DISFRUTEN :D**

* * *

**Cap17:El amor de Kojiro**

** Martes/Salón de clases**

Kaoru estira los brazos,ella bosteza y ve que sus amigas no estaban.

Kaoru:Wow,no puedo creerlo…llegue temprano por primera vez en mi vida XD.

Ella se sienta en su lugar.  
Kojiro entra al salón y dos chicas se ponen en frente suyo.

Chica1:Hola Kojiro.

Kojiro saluda con la cabeza.

Chica1:Oye, hay una nueva feria y se estrena este viernes…¿Vas a ir?

Kojiro:Si

Chica1:¡Ay genial! _(Lo abraza)_

Kojiro:_(La separa)_Pero no contigo…

Chica 1:¿¡Que!? ¿¡Pero con quien vas a ir!?

Kojiro apunta a Kaoru que estaba jugando con un PSP.

Chica 1:¿¡Que?!_ (Se sorprende)_

Chica 2:No sabía que te gustaba Ronald.

Kojiro:Si…Espera,¿que? _(Ve que estaba apuntando a un chico y no a Kaoru)_ Error de dedo. Apuntaba a la que esta con el PSP._(Va hacia Kaor_u)Hola Kaoru.

Kaoru:¿Que quieres,Diam-

Kaoru es interrumpida por un beso rápido en los labios de Kojiro,Kojiro se sentó a 2 asientos atrás de ella.

Chica 2:Aww,que tierno.

Chica 1: ¡CHICA 2**_! (XD)_**

Chica 2:Hay perdón

Ambas se van hacia su asiento.

Kaoru_:(Voltea hacia Kojiro) '_¿¡Porque hiciste eso!?'

Kojiro sólo le sonríe,ella frunció el ceño.

Anrima:¡Ya llego por quien lloraban! XD

Anrima entra con los brazos en el aire pero de repente la puerta se abre de golpe y aparecen Momoko y Masaru con fuego en los ojos y a Miyako y a Makoto sonrientes.  
Masaru y Momoko corren hacia los azabaches haciendo que Anrima caiga al suelo.

Kaoru:_(A los pelinaranjas)_ Si se preguntan porque no los esperamos era porque … porque hoy me levanté temprano,y si llegaba tarde me iban a hacer limpiar los baños.

Kojiro:Y a mi ser ayudante de Juana la cocinera.

Makoto:Que el nombre de la cocinera no era Chelsea.

Kojiro:Si pero ese no es nombre de cocinera de cafetería.

Makoto:Si pero… Ella trabaja de cafetería en su tiempo libre.

Miyako:Si,en realidad ella es súper modelo.

Kojiro:…Debí llegar tarde XD.

**Minutos después…**

Profesora:Bien alumnos,hoy vamos a aprender de los quien va a escribir un poema,ya sea de amor,tristeza,enojo,felicidad,lo que sea. El poema debe de tener rima,y pasare a algunos a leer su poema. Tienen 28 minutos.

Randy:¿Que escribiré? ¡Ya se,un poema sobre los insectos! ¿Pero cual insecto? Debe de ser uno … asombroso.

Randy cierra sus ojos pero en vez de pensar en insectos piensa en Anrima sonriendo riendo y jugando con unas ranas. El se sonroja pero aún así el comienza a escribir.

Mientras…

Kaoru:Estoy sin ideas,esto es aburrido…

Miyako:Yo creo que es tierno ^^

Momoko:_(Sonrojada y con corazones a su alrededor)_ Talvez debería escribir de John,o de ese guapo jugador de basquet,o del de beisbol.¡Ay no me decido!

Anrima:Yo ya termine.

Miyako:¿Sobre quien escribiste? ¿Masaru? ¿Gabriel? ¿Otro chico?

Anrima:¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Desde qué era niña eh odiado esas cosas cursi,románticas y rosadas. Además…la profesora dijo que escribiéramos de lo que sea,no de amor,o de alguien.

Kaoru:Wow Hanrima… Primera vez que prestas atención a lo que dice la profe XD.

Profesora:¡Se acabo el tiempo! A ver… ¡Kojiro!_ (El levanta la cabeza_)Ven a leer tu poema..

Kojiro sólo se encoge de hombros y pasa al frente levanta su hoja,el mira a Kaoru y le sonríe,ella sólo arquea una ceja confundida.

Kojiro:_Niña ruda ._  
_Tu eres la niña que me gusta,_  
_que me encanta por tu forma de ser, _  
_porque siempre mantienes feliz. _  
_Tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti _  
_no es algo de un día para otro, _  
_no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, y pienso en ti muchas veces al día. _  
_Yo se que te digo muchas cosas y te quiero demostrar todo esto, _  
_yo a ti te quiero a mi lado_  
_yo se que es muy rápido _  
_pero eso es lo que anhelo, _  
_no se tu que piensas _  
_pero si tu no quieres nada conmigo dímelo para no seguir esforzándome en conquistarte dime que sientes o piensas _  
_ pero al menos dime algo, por que este silencio me esta matand_o.

Todos en el salón aplauden.

Profesora:Eso fue hermoso Kojiro. Veo que te gusta alguien.

Todos:¡Uuuuuuuuuuuyyy!

Kojiro:No sean estúpidos,este poema era de un antiguo novio de mi hermana…Y-Yo lo leí cuando intentaba hacerle una broma y se quedo en mi mente por alguna razón.

Profesora:Todos sabemos que no fue así XD. Randy,pasa y lee.

Randy:¿Pero porque?

Profesora:¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

Randy:Ta bueno (_se para en frente de todos y comienza a leer)_Ehhh…No le entiendo ni a mi letra…ah ya…  
_¡Niña Loca!_  
_Tu locura se refleja en las estrellas, y los dioses siempre envidian tu belleza_  
_No comprenden tal ternura, tal pureza ,_  
_no entienden lo que pasa en tu cabeza_  
_¿Como puedes ser tan ángel y traviesa?_  
_ Niña loca, tu locura es tu belleza_  
_Corriendo por la vida, vas creciendo y jugando noche y día, enloqueciendo._  
_Demente tu sonrisa me volvió loco, niña loca, ya tu magia me atrapo._  
_Y me apena que un día_  
_no serás mi hermosa niña loca nunca mas…_

Profesora:Wow,vaya,me sorprende eso de ti Randy.

Randy:¿Que?

Profesora:Jamas pensé que fueras poético.

Randy:Yo no soy como Kojiro que es orgulloso,a mi si me gusta alguien de este salón.

Todos:¡Uuuuuuuyyyy!

Profesora:Hay,estos …Anrima tu sigues,cuando termines de leerlo ya sabemos que es dedicado para alguien. No lo niegues XD.

Anrima:Ok,no negare que me gusta.

Todod:¡Uuuuuu…Ok ya no ¬¬

Profesora:Adelante,señorita Kinomoto.

Anrima:_(Inhala profundo)_  
_Me gusta el pastel _  
_no lo puedo negar lo _  
_puedo comer sin indigestar. _  
_Un pastel de fresa o de chocolate sin la menor pereza devoro al instante. _  
_Si es de vainilla o de melocotón con la cucharilla doy un atracón. _  
_Si es de frutas confitadas demás es decirles, que sin pensar en nada, le doy matarile._  
_ ¡Que viva el pastel! _  
_¡Que viva la fiesta! _  
_ya voy a comer no me pierdo de esta._

…

…

Chico:¡Estas LOCA!

Anrima:¡Cállate,sólo eres un extra XD!

Profesora:Ya me esperaba eso de ti

Anrima:¿Que dijo?

Profesora:¡NADA! Ve a tu asiento. _(Anrima obedece) A_hora,saquen su libro y vayan a la página 64

**Horas después…**  
**Receso/En el patio de la escuela**

Anrima:Yeiy, esta vez no hay ningún insecto en mi almuerzo.

Momoko:Bueno el poema que hiciste hizo que me abriera mas el apetito .

Momoko,Miyako y Makoto comenzaron a hablar de una pelicula mientras Masaru y Anrima sólo comían y oían.  
Kojiro estaba un poquito alejado de ellos mientras comía su almuerzo. Kaoru estaba parada y recargada en el roble del árbol.

Kaoru:Oye Kojiro_ (Kojiro la voltea a ver_)hablemos.

Ambos se van a un lugar donde nadie los podía ver.

Kojiro:¿De que quieres hablar?_(dice con las manos en los bolsillos)_

Kaoru:¿Porque en cada lugar me andas besando?

Kojiro:¿Que aun no lo sabes?

Kaoru:No,por eso te estoy preguntando,idiota.

Kojiro_:(Se acerca_)Me gustas…Siempre me has gustado,me encanta verte retar a las personas,tu rudeza innecesaria,como me gritas,me golpeas,todo de ti…Eres la única que no se ah dado cuenta,creo que hasta todos lo saben.

Kaoru:¿¡Ehhh!?

Kojiro:Hablo enserio…Me gustas…y mucho… Y te quiero preguntar algo…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se oyen aplausos y gritos imaginarios como en i Carly XD.

Kaoru se sonroja un poco ante eso,ella retrocede nerviosa y luego mira a Kojiro. Ella agacha la cabeza y no emite sonido alguno,Kojiro comprende eso y se comienza a alejar pero Kaoru lo toma del brazo,lo hace voltear y lo besa.  
Se oyen aplausos y gritillos imaginarios,ambos se separan y Kaoru arquea una ceja.

Kaoru:¿De donde mierda se oyen esos aplausos?

Kojiro solo se encoge de hombros.

_Mas tarde/Hora de salida_

Kaoru y Anrima:¡ODIO ALGEBRA!

Momoko:¿Que les paso?

Masaru:Es que reprobaron el examen de álgebra.

Kaoru:Si,y no lo entiendo es complicados

Anrima:¡Es la peor materia del mundo!

Kojiro:Solo los nerds sacaron 9 o 10 en ese examen.

Masaru y Momoko:¡OYE! ¬¬

Kojiro:Bueno,yo saque un 6 y con eso vivo.

Anrima:3.5

Kaoru:5

Makoto:8 ^^

Miyako:8.5^^

Masaru:9 ^^

Momoko:10 ^^

Kojiro:Por cierto,Kaoru y yo somos novios.

Todos:Ah ok…_(analizando)_¿¡QUE!?

Kojiro:Como oyeron…

Masaru:¡Pero eso no es posible!…¡Se suponía que yo debería de ser el primero en tener novia,no es justo!

Kojiro:¡Pues te gane cerebrito!

Kaoru lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que se le salga un chichón.

Kaoru:¡No presumas! ¡Y se suponía que debería ser secreto,idiota!

Kojiro:Gomen,pero tarde temprano se iban a enterar, nena.(Pasa un brazo alrededor de ella)

Kaoru:..Cierto…

Momoko:¡Que romántico! ¡FELICIDADES! ¡Ay,que envidia!

Kaoru:_(Con una gota anime en la cabeza)_Oye no es para tanto,Momoko.

Kojiro:Si,solo es noviazgo,no una novela de amor.

Anrima:¡Exacto! ypara celebrar este noviazgo no amoroso,vayamos por un helado ^^

Makoto:¡Ice cream!

Todos salen corriendo,Kojiro se queda ahí parado,Kaoru voltea y se cruza de brazos sonriendo.

Kaoru:¿Vas a venir o te quedarás ahí como un imbécil?

Kojiro sonríe y camina hacia ellos.

* * *

**sip**

**oficialmente Kaoru y Kojiro so novios!**

**Y esa tamien es la seguda razon por la que no pude poner de *pareja falsa o cofundir pareja* con Anrima 1.- Kojiro no le hala tanto y 2.- ES NOVIO DE KAORU XDDD**

**PEACE OUT HOMIES!**

**REVIEWS?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Muy bien!**

**Hoy solo subire dos capitulos ya que son hasta donde los tengo corregidos.**

**Mañana veremos cuantos eh corregido y subire.**

**En fin...**

**AL FIC! :D**

* * *

**Cap18:Los RRBZ vivirán juntos.**

**Miercoles/casa de Kojiro **

**_(N/A:Se suspendieron las clases por 3 días por problemas de plagas… Cof Cof Randy XD)_**

Kojiro:Bien,ya saben porque los reuní aquí.

Masaru:Si,para alejarnos de nuestros padres.

Kojiro:Casi…Mi papá encontró una casa en el centro,pensábamos mudarnos ahí pero solo había 3 habitaciones y mis hermanas y mi mamá no quisieron vivir ahí y a mi papá se le ocurrió una idea…YO podría vivir ahí si encontraba a otros mas que ocuparan esas habitaciones y mi mamá estuvo de acuerdo, claro si la visitaba cada 3 semanas a la casa y les llamaba para ver como estoy y esas cosas…

Makoto:Entiendo…¿así que lo que quieres que hagamos es mudarnos ahí contigo?

Kojiro:Exactamente.

Masaru:¡Por mi esta bien!

Makoto:Si,sería genial.

Masaru:¡Iré a pedirles permiso!

Salta del sillón iba a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró a la mamá de Makoto y su mamá.

Masaru dio un grito agudo ante eso. _**(Como la de Finn el humano XD)**_

Mamá de Makoto:Hola.

Makoto:¿Mamá? ¿Que hacen aquí?

Las 2:Venimos a dejarles sus cosas

Las 2 mamás avientan unas maletas rojas y azules y algunas otras cosas dejando a Makoto y Masaru con puntitos en ves de ojos.

Mamá de Masaru:Hablamos con la mamá de Kojiro unos días atrás y después de meditarlo un poco…

Mamá de Makoto:Decidimos que si pueden vivir solos en esa ,si nos llaman de vez en cuando y nos visiten a menudo.

Masaru y Makoto:Si,seguro lo haremos :D.

Mamá de Masaru:Bueno,cuídense mucho,no le hagan caso a nadie sean amables con sus nuevos vecinos.(Besa la frente de Masaru)

Masaru:_(Sonrojado)_ Mamá…_(Se queja)_

Mamá de Makoto:Hijito,es tu responsabilidad levantarte tu solo para ir a la escuela…

Makoto:Si mami.

Mamá de Makoto:Por cierto_ (Saca el peluche de Makoto)_ Ten tu peluche. ^^

Makoto:¡Mamá! (_Lo toma y lo esconde sonrojado)_

Las 2:Cuídense mucho _(Cada quien abraza a sus hijos y lo besan en la frente)_

Makoto y Masaru:Si mamá

Las 2 mamás salen de la casa,los tres amigos se quedan en silencio,se miran y…

RRBZ:¡SSSIII! ¡LO LOGRAMOS SIIIII!

Masaru:Alto,¿quien nos va a llevar?

Kojiro:Mi papá

Makoto:¡Es increíble,tenemos nuestra propia casa y solo tenemos 13 años!

Kojiro:Yo tengo 14.

Masaru:¡No importa! ¡TENEMOS TODO!

Kojiro:Error …Yo tengo todo ¬w¬

Masaru y Makoto:¿Eh?

Kojiro:Tengo dinero propio,una casa y…una NOVIA.

Masaru y Makoto:No nos tienes que recordar T-T

El papá de Kojiro entro a la sala y abraza a Kojiro por el hombro.

Papá de Kaoru:Bien chicos preparen, sus cosas en 4 horas nos vamos ¿Ok?

RRBZ:¡Si!

Kojiro:Vamos a aprovechar el tiempo para divertirnos.

**1 hora después …**  
**En el lago.…**

Kojiro y Masaru:Jajajajajajaja XD

Makoto:¡No se burlen!

Makoto estaba tirado en el lago.

Kojiro:No puedo creer que te tropezaras con una mariquita XD

Masaru:Si,¿quien se tropieza con una simple y pequeña mariquita ?XD

Masaru camina hacia un lado donde había una mariquita con muletas,Masaru se tropezó con ella y rodó hasta el lago y ¡SPLASH! ¡Al agua patos!

Kojiro:¡Jajajajajajaja!

Masaru:¡NO TE RIAS!

Makoto:No es tan divertido cuando te pasa a ti,¿verdad? ¬¬

Masaru toma su gorra y se la avienta a Kojiro que seguía riendo,la gorra le pego en el cachete,el se callo arriba de la mariquita que tenia muletas y cabeza y hombros vendados haciendo que Kojiro ruede hasta el lago y …¡SLPASH! ¡Al agua patos!

Masaru y Makoto:JAJAJAJAJAJA

Kojiro:¡CALLENSE!

Makoto:El que ríe ultimo,ríe mejor XD

Kojiro los miraba molestos mientras Makoto aún seguía riendo.

Kaoru:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Se ríe Kaoru que estaba caminando con las demás y se detuvieron al ver a los chicos en el lago.

Anrima:Pfff…¡Jajajajaaja!

Kaoru y Anrima:¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!

RRBZ:¿De que se ríen?

Kaoru:De ustedes,obviamente XD

Kojiro:¡Oye,soy tu novio,no deberías burlarte de mi!

Kaoru:Serás mi novio,pero eso no significa que no te molestare mas.

Kojiro:Cierto XD

Masaru:¡Oigan chicas, viviremos solos!

PPGZ:¿Eh?

Makoto:¡El quiso decir que tendremos nuestra propia casa! :D

PPGZ:Ahh…¿¡QUE!?

Kojiro:Se los explicaremos todo después…pero antes…¿tienen toallas y ropa que nos presten?

Miyako y Momoko miran a Anrima y a Kaoru.

Anrima y Kaoru:¿Eh?…Ash,esta bien  
Ambas sacan de sus mochilas unas ropas **_(N/A:Ambas usan ropa de chico y cada quien llevo ropa extra en su mochila por si acaso)_**

Kaoru:Tengan

Ambas les lanzan las ropas que tenían pero solo Makoto y Kojiro la atraparon.

Masaru:¡OIGAN,NO ES JUSTO!

Kojiro y Makot_o:(Con un dedo en su nariz)_ ¡Ja,ja!

Masaru:¿Al menos no tienen una toalla?

Kaoru:Ten_ (le avienta una toalla verde)_La uso para el gimnasio,cuidado.

Masaru:Asco…y genial (_Se seca el cabello)_

Momoko:Ahora cambiensen…Claro si quieren ir al arcade y comer helado.

RRBZ:Ahí vamos

**20 minutos después…**

Kojiro llevaba una camisa de manga larga verde y amarilla y unos shorts cafés.

Makoto llevaba una camisa grande roja con vomito negro en el medio y un pantalón holgado negro.

Anrima:_(Levantando el pulgar)_¡Que está ótimo!

Makoto:_(Viendo su camiseta)_No lo se … el rojo no es mi color.

Masaru y Anrima:¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?

Makoto:Ya,ya tranquilos.Y no se porque tu te quejas Anrima,usas mas negro que rojo ¬¬.

Anrima:Cierto,pero _**el rojo**_también**_ me gusta._**

Masaru se sonrojo un poco el volteo hacia Miyako que le sonreía pícaramente.

Masaru:Ni siquiera…lo digas.

Miyako:Jejejeje,bueno vayamos a divertirnos ^^

Momoko:Luego nos explican sobre eso de que vivirán solos.

RRBZ:De acuerdo…

**3 horas después de diversión…**

Kojiro,Kaoru y Momoko¡Jajajajaja!

Makoto:Si,ni yo puedo creerlo.

Masaru:Auien pensaría que Anrima-chan perdiera un videojuego con un niño de 7 años y luego ella le robara su trofeo de mejor jugador de videojuegos.

Anrima cargaba un trofeo mientras lo admiraba.

Anrima:Se lo merecía.

Momoko:tenia 7 años.

Anrima:¿Y?

Kojiro:Eso fue lo mas inmaduro que has echo en toda tu vida _(decía mientras abrazaba a Kaoru del hombro)_

Kaoru:Créeme,si tuviera una moneda por cada inmadurez que hace Anrima…

_(FLASHS BACKS!)_

_Anrima:¡Quiero mi helado,quiero mi helado,quiero mi helado,quiero mi helado!_

_Anrima estaba dando vueltas en el suelo mientras todas las personas la veían raro._

**_$0.05_**

_Anrima:¡Si no me das ese sandwich te golpeare con mi pescado!_

_Anrima le gritaba a un bebe que era cargado por su mamá._

**_$0.10_**

_Kaoru:¡No te voy a dar mi gorra!_

_Anrima:¡Entonces sufrirás la ira de la princesa Odongata!_

_Saca una espada láser._

**_$0.15_**

_Anrima:¡VAMOS DORA,TU ERES LA QUE TIENES EL MAPA,NO ME PREGUNTES A MI!_

_Anrima le gritaba ala televisión,estaba viendo Dora la exploradora XD._

**_$0.20_**

_Anrima:¡Los peces hacen Pok pok pok! •3•_

**_$0.25_**

_Profesora:¿Quien fue el que escribió en el pizarrón "ANRIMA IS COOL"?_

_Todos miran a Anrima._

_Anrima:Fue el pavo_

_Anrima apunta con un marcador al pollo frito de un chico._

**_$0.30_**

_Fernando:Oye Hermanita,es tu turno de sacar la basura._

_Anrima:¡YA TE DIJE QUE ESTOY OCUPADA! ¡MI PERRITO VIRTUAL NECESITA ATENCION! (Vuelve a su tamagochi)Pedro,la verdad mis hermanos no saben la responsabilidad que implica tener una mascota._

_Al lado de ella había un pez muerto en agua sucia._

**_$0.35_**

_Anrima:¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE,WOOOO!_

_Niño:Rápido señora,todos estuvimos esperando 1 hora para subirnos a la nave espacial._

_Era uno de esos jueguitos para bebes que ponen enfrente de los súper mercados._

**_$0.40_**

_Miyako:(Cargando unas cajas de galletas)Bien Anrima,recuerda que debes de tenerle cariño a tus clientes._

_Anrima:Ok_

_Miyako toca la puerta y sale un señor._

_Señor:¿Si?_

_Anrima:Te amo OuO_

_El señor cierra la puerta de un portazo._

**_$0.45_**  
_Anrima:¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡NO ESTOY LOCA! ¡DEJEN DE HACERME TANTAS PREGUNTAS,HERMANO!_

_Jerry:hermana…estas hablando con los perros ¬¬_

**_$0.50 _**

_Anrima:A la luna voy a la luna voy,whoooaaaa,a la luna quiero ir…_

**_$0.55_**

_ Anrima:¡Yo soy espárrago!_

_Anrima tenia puesto un traje medieval._

_Profesora:No Anrima,es Espartaco._

_Anrima:Estoy muy segura que dijo espárrago…_

**_$1.00_**

_Anrima golpea a Masaru con una trucha._

_Masaru:¡AUCH! (Se toca el cachete) ¿¡Porque me golpeaste con una trucha!?_

_Anrima:Porque el salmón esta fresco._

_¡BADUM TSS!_

**_$1.05_**  
_Black:¡Oye Boomer,voy a volar como BATMAN!_

_Black se tira del edificio,Boomer se queda ahí unos segundos y…_

_Boomer:¡PERO BATMAN NO VUELA! O-O_

**_$1.10_**

_Anrima:¡Oh dios,oh dios,oh dios! (Apunta a una silla)¡UNA SILLA! ¡ES UNA SILLA,OH DIOS! ¡Oh,no puedo creerlo! ¡Una silla!_

_Chico 1:Hola Anrima,que- ¿¡OH POR DIOS ES UNA SILLA!?_

_Anrima:¡Si,lo se una silla !_  
_¡Jajajajajaja,AMO A LA SILLAS!_

_Chico 1:Si yo también_

_… _  
_…_  
_…_

_Anrima:Bien, ahora estoy aburrida ¬¬_

_Chico 1:Si yo también,¿quieres ir a una fiesta?_

_Anrima:¡FIESTA DE SILLAS,WOHO!_

_(FIN DE FLASHS BACKS)_

Kaoru:Me alcanzaría para un sandwich.

Anrima sólo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a su trofeo.

Makoto:¡Santa pierna de Kevin Jones!

Masaru:¿Que?

Makoto:¡Se nos hace tarde! ¡Ya casi son las 4!

Kojiro:¡CHANGOS,es cierto!

Los tres corrieron hacia otra dirección dejando humo.

RRBZ:¡Chica,nos vamos tenemos que ir a nuestra nueva casa,adiós!

PPGZ:Bien…Al menos nos explicaron el porque.

Anrima:Y yo conseguí mi trofeo de manera justa ^^.

* * *

**Yo desearía vivir sola pero luego recuerdo que mi mama es quien me hace de comer y mantiene la casa limpia así que no XDD.**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES!**

**Mandenme sus reviews! me alimento de ellos como Randy se alimenta de...las bombas de humo (?)**

**XD **

**em...**

**¡BOMBA DE HUMO! (desaparesco)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo :D**

**Muy bien...cada vez que haga un capitulo donde los RRBZ esten haciendo algo juntos en su nueva casa...pues los episodios que escriba sobre ellos desgraciadamente no son mios,los saco de un show llamado EDDSWORLD! la mejor animacion del mundo.**

**SI AL FINAL DEL FIC LEEN**

**Dedicado a EDD GOULD-1988-2014 **

**es que lo saque de eddsworld ok? si no ven que esta escrito es porque yo lo invente. Ok?**

**Gracias...**

**AL FIC!**

* * *

**Cap19:Hola,agujero infernal.**

**Jueves/nueva casa**

Los chicos estaban con las manos en las caderas admirando su nueva casa.

Kojiro:Por fin llegamos a nuestra propia casa.

Mientras tanto había un chico algo alejado y caminando como y retrasado.

Chico:Ey miren son los nuevos vecinos,los saludare _(Se acerca a lellos)_ ¡HOLA!

Masaru:Ehh,soy Masaru.

Chico:Hola Masaru.

Masaru lo ve extrañado y el voltea a sus amigos,Masaru ve la casa.

Era una casa de 1 piso color blanco y patio ancho tenia un techo rojo.

Masaru:Me gusta…¡El ultimo prepara la cena!

Los tres corren hacia la casa y los tres se quedan asombrados.

(N/A:Imaginense la casa como la de EDDSWORLD. Busquen en Youtube)

Masaru:¡Cada quien a su habitación!

Los tres cargan sus maletas y cada quien escoge una habitación.

Con Kojiro…

Kojiro:Vaya,en esta habitación ya tiene todo instalado…y las paredes son verdes…me pregunto quien vivía aquí antes (Ve una foto de 4 ,Matt,Tom y Tord) Hmmm (Tira la foto y rompe la ventana y pone otro donde esta el posando sexy mente)Mejor XD.

Con Masaru…

Masaru:Woow,el que vivía aquí tenia un buen gusto,ademas las paredes son rojas (Se dirige al armario)Bueno,empezare por poner mi ropa

Masaru abre el armario pero se encuentra con misiles,pistolas granadas,metralletas,cuchillos,un sin fin de armas y una sudadera roja. Masaru cierra el armario de un portazo demasiado asustado.

Con Makoto…

Makoto:El que dormía aquí le debe de gustar mucho ASDF movie y el color azul…Bueno, iré acomodando mis cosas.

En la sala…

Los tres estaban mirándose sin expresión alguna.

Kojiro:Ya acomode mis cosas y debo decir que…¡ES LA MEJOR CASA DE LA HISTORIA! :D

Masaru:¿Lo se,no? :D

Makoto:Como estoy de buenas,yo haré la comida :D

Kojiro:Lo bueno que no tenemos clases por 2 días gracias a Randy.

Masaru:¡HURRAS POR RANDY!

RRBZ:¡Yeeeeiiiy!

DING~DONG

Masaru y Kojiro:Makoto ve abrir ¬¬

Makoto:Ya que…(va hacia la puerta la abre y se encuentra con alguien encapuchado con una hacha con sangre)¡AAAHHH!

¿?:¿Makoto?…¡MAKOTO!

Makoto:¿Eh?…¿Anrima eres tu?

Anrima:Si (se quita la capucha)¿Por?

Makoto:¿¡PORQUE RAYOS VISTES ASÍ!? ¿¡Y ESA HACHA ENSANGRENTADA QUE!? ¡CASI ME DA UN PARO!

Anrima:(Asustada)Yo solo vine a saludar a los nuevos vecinos.

Makoto:¿¡VESTIDA ASI!?

Anrima:…si…

Makoto se le queda viendo con ojos de exasperación.

Makoto:Solo pasa…

Anrima:Ok ^^ (Entra y ve a los chicos viendo la televisión) Hola chicos,Anrima esta aquí.

Masaru:hola Anrima,que ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Anrima:¿Porque gritas? ¿Que no es normal que una niña de 13 años tenga una hacha ensangrentada de sangre de pavo?

Masaru:¡No no lo es!

Anrima:Ah…Ok…S vine a darles este regalo de bienvenida (Les da a cada quien una canasta con carne sandwiches jugos sodas fruta y galletas.) Bueno,bye (Salé de la casa cómicamente)

Kojiro:Genial,ahora vivimos a 2 cuadras de una loca ¬¬.

Makoto:Al menos nos dio comida .

Masaru:Ustedes coman,yo iré a rentar una película.(sale de la casa)

1 hora y 56 minutos después…

Se encuentran los RRBZ sentados en el sillón.

Makoto:bien Masaru,¿que película trajiste?

Masaru:Oh es un clásico(Saca el DVD) El retorno de los zombies piratas del infierno parte III

Masaru le avienta el disco a Makoto,este lo toma lo pone en la videocasetera.

¡FUNNYVERSAL PRESENTA!

¡BOMM! Explota el televisor…

Masaru:Eso fue…malo…¿Yahora que hacemos?

Kojiro:(Con las manos detrás de la nuca)Hmmm,¿no seria genial si pudiéramos ir al infierno?

Masaru:Jaja,si,¿pero como haríamos para ir ahí?

Los tres comienzan a pensar y a los 3 se les prenden unas bombillas en sus cabezas.

Minutos más tarde…

Los tres estaban frente a la computadora,Masaru estaba buscando en Google.

Google "¿Como ir al infierno?"

-Click the hell out to haven-  
-Who go to the hell-  
-You are bad?…The hell wait for you-  
-CLICK AQUI PARA IR AL INFIERNO-

Masaru pica la ultima opción y un elevador se abre en una parte de la habitacion.

Makoto:Que conveniente :D

Masaru:¡Vamos al infierno!

Los tres corren hacia el elevador.

Makoto:¡Wii!  
Kojiro:¡Yupi!  
Masaru:¡Brocoli!

25 minutos después de una larga y aburrida canción de elevador ellos salen del elevador.

Kojiro:¡Wiii!

Makoto:¡Yupi!

Masaru:¡Brocoli!

Los tres van a una parte donde hay varias puertas que dicen "Pecadores" y "turistas"

Ahí entran los chicos pero la puerta se cierra en la cara de Kojiro y ve otra puerta que dice "testigos de Jehová"

Kojiro:Oh (El entra y…)Santo títere en fabrica de salchichas (Solamente estaba el solo en un cuarto blanco)

Mientras tanto con Masaru y Makoto…

Makoto:Así que este es el infierno…linda vista.

Se ve a personas corriendo,unos con sangre,otros quemándose,a un chico siendo perseguido por un monstruo.

y Masaru se quedan viendo en una ventana a un demonio aplastando pecadores.

Con Kojiro…

Kojiro estaba buscando la forma de salir de ahí cuando aparece un lápiz dibujando una linea hacia abajo.

Kojiro:¿Ok? (El lápiz se pone detrás de el) Oye oye,¿que haces? Oye no hagas eso,no lo hagas (El lápiz lo empuja)¡DEMONIOS! (Kojiro comienza a caerse)

Con Masaru y Makoto…

Ellos caminaban y luego notan un restaurante llamado…"CAFETERIA ZOMBIE"

Masaru:Oye,vamos a comer algo.

Ambos entran y se sientan en una mesa,un camarero zombie se acerca a ellos.

Zombie:Raaaggrrghhhfggg…

Masaru:Si,gracias,queremos ver el menú. (el mesero zombie les da el menú y Masaru lo lee)¡Guacale!

Makoto:Un momento,¿porque estoy yo en el menú?

Masaru:Creo que mejor pedimos unas bebidas.

Con Kojiro…

El seguía cayendo y girando por la línea dibujada por el lápiz.

Kojiro:¡Ay porfavor,alguien ayúdeme!

Devuelta con Masaru y Makoto…

El mesero Zombie traía consigo 2 bebidas de sangre y los coloca en la mesa donde estaban ambos amigos.  
Makoto saca un ojo de su bebida y Masaru ve asustado su bebida.

Masaru:(Asustado)Un momento,¿has visto a Kojiro?

Kojiro:¡AAAHHH! (Cae arriba de la mesa)Au…

Masaru:Ah,olvídalo ¬¬

Mas tarde…

Los chicos exploraban por ahí hasta que se detuvieron en una puerta que decía …  
-INFIERNOS PERSONALES-

Makoto:Ey miren, infiernos personales.

Los tres entran y se topan con un escritorio que dice "LUCIFER" escrito en dorado.  
Un demonio que estaba leyendo el periódico los ve y ellos a el.

Lucifer:Ay,siempre turistas,nunca exploradoras(Se para enfrente de ellos)¡YO SOY LUCIFER,AMO DEL INFIERNO!

Masaru:¿Puedo llamarte Lucy? :3

Lucifer:¡NO! ¡AHORA SIGANME A SUS PROPIOS INFIERNOS PERSONALES!

En una habitación había 3 puertas con el nombre de cada uno escrito ahí.

El primero en entrar fue Masaru,apareció el introduciendo una moneda en una rokola pero se escucho la canción de shunshine lolly pops,le cambio de canal pero seguía la misma canción lo intento varias veces hasta que rompió la rokola pero 4 segundos después volvió la misma canción.

Masaru cerro la puerta de un portazo,el estaba temblando de miedo.

Con Kojiro…

Kojiro abre la puerta y se muestra a el solo en una habitacion y de repente aparecen muchos Masarus.

Masaru1:Hola Kojiro  
Masaru2:Que onda Kojiro  
Masaru3:Que hay Kojiro  
Masaru4:Orale Kojiro  
Masaru5:¿Que haces Kojiro?

…

Todos:Que tal.

Kojiro:¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Kojiro cierra la puerta traumatizado.

Con Makoto…

Makoto abre la puerta y se ve que su pelo Rubio,era de color negro además de que estaba esponjado y desordenado,sus ojos eran cafés y además cuando hacia su mirada tierna,no le salía.

Makoto cierra la puerta de un portazo mientras lloraba

Los 3 salen de ahí traumatizados,Lucifer los ve mientras leía una revista.

Lucifer:¡Que visiten la tienda de regalos!

13 minutos después…

Se ve a los chicos caminando muy alegres con regalos.  
Lucifer estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras les abría la puerta.

Lucifer:Adiós,gracias por visitarnos,cuídense,nos vemos en 6 meses.

Makoto:¿Que dijiste? (Lucifer les cierra la puerta.)

* * *

**Dedicado a EDD GOULD 1988-2013**

**Este capitulo fue sacado de **EDDSWORLD

watch?v=uFSQm5HFj-U&index=2&list=PL2B7CB6A538720637

EddsWorld - Hello hellhole (Español Latino) doblado por ralotrexx

watch?v=uFSQm5HFj-U&index=2&list= watch?v=uFSQm5HFj-U&index=2&list=PL2B7CB6A538720637Reblog


	20. PARENTESIS (No es el cap 20)

Anrima:Ola! Soy la Oc de este fic,hoy no habrá episodio ya que a la autora le quitaron su i pod donde tenia escrito nuestras historias ^^ En fin...talves se pregunten como me sencillo! Pondremos una foto aquí para que vean como me veo XD. Ah si,tmb mostraremos los bloopers i algunas escenas cortas. Primero pondremos mi hermosa y sexy figura XD asi verán que tan hermosa soy XDD

Masaru: No exageres -.-u

Anrima: :P

**Anrima vestuario normal:**

dashboard#

**Black!:**

image/94763856949

Anrima:Si no logran verlo bien,solo entren a tumblr y busquen xxcrazyunicornxx tiene la foto de perfil de finn el humano diciendo osea hello OuO

Masaru:Oye tu cabello se ve mas largo cuando te transformas a Black.

Anrima:A si...la autora olvido mencionar que mi cabello crese cuando me transformo...ups...

Masaru:AHORA MOSTRAREMOS UNA ESPECIE DE FIC...protagonizado por nosotros...los rrbz!

Anrima:Rueden la cinta!

Masaru:Rueden la cinta?

Anrima:SOLO PONGANLO!

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde aproximadamente, la calma parecía un recuerdo lejano en esos momentos, el ruido inundaba sus oídos, al principio de la batalla la cantidad de oponentes en ambos lados era la misma, pero al avanzar el tiempo vieron que su enemigo era más rápido, esquivaban muy bien todos sus ataques, fue inevitable que uno que otro disparo diera en el blanco pero sus némesis tenían la ventaja.

Las municiones volaban de todas direcciones, los arboles eran lo único con lo que podían protegerse, pero estos tampoco les eran de mucha ayuda, el enemigo se movía rápido, uno de sus amigos ya había caído en la batalla, veinte de esas municiones habían caído sobre él, sólo quedaban ellos dos, ellos dos contra el otro equipo entero, sus rivales tenían las armas llenas de municiones mientras que ellos no tenían ninguna, bueno, en realidad uno de los dos tenía una bala restante pero no les serviría de nada, el resultado final de aquello ya estaba tallado en piedra, apuntaron sus armas a ellos, el sonido de los gatillos dio inicio al fuego.

Uno de los dos oponentes restantes tragó saliva, esperando a sentir el impacto de las balas sobre él, cuando, en un acto de altruismo y valentía, su otro compañero se interpuso entre la lluvia de municiones y su colega, todas fueron a parar en él, su camarada presenció aquello impactado, sin poder mover ni un sólo musculo. Al final, su compañero cayó al suelo y sus oponentes, satisfechos, se fueron de allí en silencio, en busca de otro escuadrón al cual vencer.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó el chico rubio cayendo de rodillas.

-Mejor que caiga uno de nosotros… a que caigamos los dos —contestó con una voz débil el pelinaranja, dibujando una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-No… no ¡No! ¡Tú no has caído aun! ¡Tienes que vivir!

-Shhh… No desperdicies tus palabras… aun tienes una bala ¿No?... Vamos… termina con esto, no quiero morir agonizando.

Tomó con lentitud el arma la apuntó hacia su amigo, no pudo evitar dudar por un instante, su camarada se lo había pedido, sin embargo, no quería tener que ser él quien lo hiciera, no a su compañero, no podía… sus manos comenzaron a temblar, no tenía el corazón para jalar del gatillo.

-No, no puedo… ¡No puedo!

-Por favor, hazlo, te lo pido. No te preocupes por mí, sólo jala el gatillo…

Si iba hacerlo, lo debía hacer en ese instante, cerró sus ojos, apretó sus manos y con el dedo índice de su mano derecha jaló el gatillo hacia él; escuchando así como la bala iba a dar justo al pecho de su colega, y como este cerraba los ojos.

El silencio volvió, junto con la sensación de arrepentimiento haciendo espacio dentro de la mente del pelinegro, ese nuevo momento carente de sonido estuvo a punto de ser interrumpido por un grito desgarrador de dolor profundo de parte del único "sobreviviente" de ese escuadrón cuando se escuchó la voz de un hombre a unos 30 metros de distancia que decía:

- ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Si ya se les acabaron las balas de pintura lárguense de aquí y regrésenme los trajes! —dijo el hombre, quien era alguien del personal del campo de Gotcha / Paintball.

El sonido de su voz rompió la ilusión creada intencionalmente por ellos y sus subconscientes, las armas de infantería típicas de los 40's volvieron a ser lo que eran y las manchas de "sangre" sobre los dos soldados se habían vuelto de diversos colores y hechas de pintura.

-Ay no… —se quejó el compañero que había caído primero (Kojiro)

- ¡Ya arruinó todo el encanto del juego! —le reclamó el "soldado" que tuvo que matar su amigo (Makoto).

-Toda esa concentración y dedicación en la actuación para nada. —suspiró "el reciente muerto" (Masaru)

No había duda que la imaginación era poderosa, y en el caso de esos 3 chicos era mucho más poderosa si se trataba de imaginación colectiva. Hicieron todo lo posible para adentrarse en el juego, imaginándose que de veras estaban en plena 2da guerra mundial… pero el personal del lugar deshizo la ilusión que habían creado juntos.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos. —dijo Masaru.

Después entregaron las armas y los trajes en donde los rentaron y se fueron de allí a comer algo, Makoto traía algo de dinero y fueron a comer a un restaurante cualquiera.

* * *

Anrima:Lo raro es que esta escrito correctamente y no como escribe la auotra en nuestro fic.

Masaru:Lo se...¿Qué mas seguía en la lista?

Anrima:(Saca lista de la nada) BLOOPERS...

Masaru:PONGAN LOS BLOOPERS!

* * *

**Cap1:La nueva alumna**

Flashback de Kaoru donde ella y Anrima son pequeñas...

_Kaoru:¡ugh!_(Ella mira hacia los lados y ve que se había perdido)_¡Hermano! ¿¡Hermano estas ahí!?_(Nadie contesto)_ ¡no me hagas una broma oh ya veraz! _(De repente unos arboles se empezaron a mover(_¿¡quien anda ahí!? _(Corre hacia el árbol)_ ¡No seas cobarde,muestrate! (_pasaron unos segundos y … una ardilla salto del árbol)_ ¡Tonta ardilla,pensé que eras una persona!_

_¿?:Y tienes razón ^^_

_dijo una niña pecosa pelo rojizo,una sudadera gris un pantalón negro y zapatos rojos,le faltaba uno que otro diente y ademas estaba colgada boca abajo de un árbol_

_Kaoru:¡WAAAHHH! _(Se cae)

_¿?:¡Hahahahahaha!_

_Kaoru:(_Enojada y sonrojada)_¿¡De que te ríes!?_

_¿?:De nada,solo que te vez graciosa alreves._

_Kaoru:Tu eres la que esta al revés ¬¬_

_¿?:Ah si verdad? Bueno no importa^^ _(Salta del árbol pero en vez de caer frente a Kaoru como se suponía cae encima de ella)

Productor:CORTE!

Kaoru:Jajajajajaj,estas bien?

Anrima:Cai encima de ti XD,tu estas bien?

Llego un señor y ayudo a levantar a las chicas.

* * *

**Cap2:Nos descubrió ... **

Miyako:Vamos chicas,sera divertido.

Kaoru:Eso dijiste la ultima vez y terminamos yendo a una fiesta con Ken.¬¬

Momoko:Pero debes admitir que fue divertido XD.

Anrima:¿Quien es Ken?

Miyako:Ehhhh…Ken es…¡un amigo de la hermana de Miyako ! ¿A que si?

Productor:CORTE!

Momoko:Kuriko es tu hermana? Pense que era la mia XD...eso significa que...ENCONTRE A MI HERMANA PERDIDA QUE NO SABIA QUE TENIA XD

Kaoru se esta bamuriendo de risa por lo bajo ante eso.

* * *

**Cap3:Makoto tiene un hermano?!**

Kojiro:¿¡Como que ese niñito esta en tercero de prepa cuando apenas tu estas en primero de secundaria!?

Makoto:Pues porque el tiene 17 años.

Masaru y Kojiro:¡IMPOSIBLE!

Makoto:¡Shhhhhh! (_Les tapa la boca)_ Silencio idiotas mi hermano esta dormido y no querrán que- AGH! MIERDA Kojiro no me lamas la mano (Aparta su mano de Kojiro)

Productor:CORTE!

Masaru:Jajajajajajajaja XD

Makoto:Que asco...esto no estaba en el guion XD

Masaru:Jajajajajajajaja!

Kojiro solo rie por lo bajo ante eso.

* * *

**Cap5:El cumpleaños de Anrima**

Momoko:Bien,Himeko.¿Que otras culturas hay en Japón?

Himeko:Bien… si hablas de deportes es el ¡ZU-MO! _(infla su mejillas ha siéndola ver un poquito gorda)_

Momoko:¡Bien! Ahora,representando el Zumo,¡Los hermanos Haninozuka! ^^

Papá de Makoto:¿¡Ha-haninozuka!?

Momoko:señor la cámara esta temblando.

Papá de Makoto:P-Perdon…

Momoko:Bien…¡hermanos Haninozuka,Vengan! ^^

Un telon se abre y muestra a Makoto y a Honey disfrazados de luchadores de Zumo haciendo que su papá se quedara asustado y a su mamá casi le diera un infarto.

Mamá de Makoto:_(Tapandose la boca aterrada)_ M-Makoto-kun, Mitzukuni-kun.

Kojiro:¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Oye Makoto,sabíamos que te gusta comer pero no exageres! XD

Makoto y Mitzukunk:¡Estamos aquí! ….¡Dosuko! (_dijeron mientras pisaban el suelo con fuerza con su pie izquiero)_ ¡Dosuko! _(Ahora con el pie derecho pero Mitzukuni calcula mal y se resbala cayendo de cabeza)_

Makoto se aguanta la risa mientras ayudaba a Honey a levantarse mientras los demás se reian.

Productor:C-Corte jajajaja XD

Mitzukuni:No se rían!Me dolio XD

Makoto:Jaajajajajajaja! XD

* * *

**Cap7:Conociendo al profesor y a Ken **

Anrima no estaba jugando Futboll estaba bailando junto a Honey,Mori y Makoto XD.

Kaoru:¡ANRIMA! _(Los ve bailar)_…¿eh?..¿que estas haciendo?

Anrima:_(Voltea,ve a Kaoru y se asusta)_¡Ah! ¡Kaoru-san!…Err… yo …¡estaba practicando Fútbol! Si…¡Mira! _(Patea un balón cercano que tenia cerca y le pega a Makoto que aun estaba bailando)_¡Perdón! XD jajajajaja

Kaoru:Jejejejeje...

Makoto:_(Se levanta adolorido)_ Corte!

Productor:No! Esa escena se queda XD

* * *

**Cap8:Surgen los problemas**

Miyako:¡Perfecto! ¡La ultima revista ^^!

Kaoru:Oye no es para tanto,es solo es una revista.

Miyako:Pero es la mejor revista de todas. Todo aquí es pura verdad y jugoso. (_Ella abre la revista y comienza a leer)_ ¡Esto es pura mentira!

Kaoru:No que no ?XD

Miyako:¡Miren!

Miyako les enseña una parte de la revista donde estaba dividida por la lado derecho estaban los RRBZ y del lado izquierdo las PPGZ **_(con Black incluida.)_**

Momoko:Déjame ver eso _(Le quita la revista) _Nuestras dulces y pequeñas heroínas ya no son tan pequeñas,porque nuestras famosas heroínas las PPGZ ¡ya tienen novio!…¿¡QUE!?

Kaoru:Déjame ver eso (_Le arrebata la revista pero esta se rompe)_ Jejejeje...y-yolo pego XD

Anrima y Momoko:Jajajajaja XD

Miyako:Oye me costo 1 dólar con 50 esa revista XD

* * *

Mismo capitulo,cuando Kojiro esta viendo las noticias y pasan las fotos...

Penelope:Esto prueba que Brick le esta siendo infiel a Bombón con la nueva integrante,¡OH esto es fuerte amigos!

Reportero2:¡Seee! _(chocan las manos pero el reportero 2 se cae desu silla ante eso)_

Penélope y los demás productores:Jajajajajajajaja

* * *

**Cap9:Campamento de verano**

Malcom:Muy bien chicos hoy vamos a hacer…¡SALVAVIDAS!_(el brinca emocionado y aplaude, demás aplauden sin entusiasmo)_ Ahora, ya se que la mayoría de ustedes saben nadar,pero ahora hay que ponerlos a prueba…bien,ahora ¿quienes serán nuestros salvavidas?…hmm…Anrima,Mindy,den un paso al frente porfavor.

Mindy:¿Ese es tu traje de baño?

Anrima iba a decir su línea pero esta se tropieza y cae al agua,muchos de los que estaban ahi se rieron hasta el productor.

Mindy:E-Estas Jajajaj Estas bien? XD

Anrima levanta un pulgar debajo del agua y Mindy hace lo mismo.

* * *

**Cap10:Pie grande,¿Cierto o fantasia?**

Momoko:Es la oportunidad perfecta para buscar a pie grande. ¿Si recuerdan a la profesora de español,donde teníamos que escribir un informe?

Masaru:No…

Kojiro: Es que tu no hiciste la tarea.

Masaru:Ah cierto XD

Momoko:Bueno… Yo si,y escribí mi informe sobre pie grande,pero la maestra me dijo…Pie grande no existe,te pongo un 10... ...fue un dos...

Productor:Corte!

Momoko abrazao a Kojiro por los hombros ante eso mientras reía.

* * *

De unos arbustos los mismos chicos de antes salieron de ellos,ambos tenían a "pie grande" atado.

Chicos1y2:¡OIGAN,ATRAPAMOS A PIE GRANDE!

Kaoru:¡Ay,no sean bobos!

Momoko:¿Porque lo dices?

Anrima:¡Quítenle la cabeza!

Los 2 chicos obedecieron y le quitaron la cabeza mostrando a ... Barney.

Malcom disfrazado de Pie grande que a la vez esta disfrazado de Barney:...Hola...

Anrima:What the fuck XD!?

Kojiro:Jjajajajajaja!

Chico2:Esto esta en el guion?! XD

Productor:Malcom quítate el dizfras del disfraz!

* * *

Anrima:Jjajaja,recuerdo eso XD

Masaru:Yo me quede con cara de que pedo al momento que le quitaron la cabeza de pie grande XD

Anrima:SI...Bueno esos son todos los Bloopers por hoy...La próxima vez qu tengamos un paréntesis como esto mostraremos mas Bloopers..mientras tanto...dare una pista ya que habrá un nuevo personaje en la serie...

Masaru:Exacto y ese personaje es el primo de Anrima...

Anrima:Solo daremos una pista...el es una parodia de un personajes de las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy,digan quien es...el que de la respuesta correcta su personaje favorito les mandara saludos.

Masaru:Lo único que tienen que hacer es comentar el nombre del personaje,el que ustedes crean que será el primo de Anrima y al lado pondrán su personaje favorito de las PPGZ Y RRBZ.

Anrima:Exacto!...ah olvide mencionar algo,la autora me dijo que ella leyó un reviews diciendo que su personaje favorito además de Boomer es burbuja...Pues no lo es! El personaje femenino de la serie es...NINGUNA!

ella no tiene personaje femenino favorito,su favorito es solo Boomer.

Masaru:MEH...Bueno esto es todo

Anrima:ESTO ES ES ES ES TODO AMIGOS! :D

Masaru y Anrima:SIGUAN LEYENDO!


	21. Chapter 21

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo :D**

**OMG, LO SIETO, SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO, PERO PASE A SEUNDO DE CQ Y LO ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZON.**

**EN FIN**

**HOY SUBIRE DOS CAPITULOS!**

**YA QUE AUN NO EH TERMINADO LOS DEMAS**

* * *

**Capitulo20:¡Citas desastrosas y no tan desastrosas!**

**Viernes/casa de los RRBZ/Cuarto de Makoto.**

Makoto estaba viendo ropa de su armario que su mamá le había regalado.

Makoto:Se que esto de no saber que ponerse para su cita es de las chicas,pero…¡No se que rayos ponerme!

Makoto al fin se decide que ropa usar,el iba a quitarse su camiseta hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Masaru:¡MAKOTO,NECESITO TU AYUDA!

Makoto:¿Con?

Masaru:¡No vayas a pensar que soy como las chicas,pero no se que ponerme para mi cita de esta noche,ayúdame!

Makoto:¿Porqué yo?

Masaru:Bueno…tu…eres casi como una chica XD. Y tu mamá es diseñadora,debes de saber algo.

Makoto:Bueno que tienes (_ sale de su cuarto disparado y vuelve con una ropa nueva)T_en,usa esto.

Masaru:¿Estas seguro?

Makoto:No. Pero es lo único que tienes limpio y que no huele a pescado.

Masaru:Con eso me basta XD_.(se retira de la habitación)_

* * *

**Horas después…**

**6:50 p.m.**

Kojiro:¡CHICOS,RAPIDO,ANTES DE QUE ESCUPA EN SU SODA!

Makoto y Masaru:¡YA VAMOS!-

Los dos salen de su habitación rápidamente y van hacia la cocina.  
Masaru ve a sus amigos y sonríe.

Masaru:Definitivamente yo soy el mejor vestido aquí.

Makoto:¿Bromeas,cierto?

Kojiro:Es obvio que aquí yo soy el mas sexy de los 3.

Makoto:Aja si claro.

Masaru:solo miren me soy todo un Dios.

RRBZ:¡YO SOY EL MEJOR VESTIDO!

Kojiro llevaba una camisa negra,un chaleco morado,pantalones verdes y zapatos negros.

Masaru llevaba una sudadera fucsia gricesa oscura bajo una camisa sin mangas rojas que era tipo basquetbol,pantalones cafés y zapatos rojos.

Makoto llevaba una camisa morada a rayas celestes,una chaqueta azul,shorts naranjas con blanco y zapatos azules.

Makoto:Mejor vámonos,se nos hace tarde.

* * *

**Casa de Miyako/7:15 p.m**

Abuela de Miyako:Ay mi pequeña,te vez muy hermosa vestida así ^^

Miyako:Muchas gracias,abuelita ^^

Miyako llevaba una blusa de manga larga color celeste con lineas rosas una falda azul fuerte y zapatos rosa y blanco ademas llevaba un broche de pulpi en su cabello.

_~DING~DONG~_

Miyako se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió mostrando a Maloto que estaba checando su aliento pero al ver que Miyako abrió la puerta sonrió nerviosamente.

Makoto:Hola Miyako_ (Ve su ropa y se sonroJA)_ T-Te vez muy linda…

Miyako:Gracia, tu también te ves bien.(_Makoto sonrio ante el cumplido)_¡Abuelita ya me voy!

Abuela de Miyako:Espera hijita,llévate tu chaleco por si hace frío (_Le entrega un chaleco azul con botones naranjas)_

Miyako:Gracias abuelita,nos vemos _(sale de la casa y cierra la puerta)_

Makoto:¿Lista para ir a la feria?  
Miyako:Claro que si ^^

Ambos se retiran y toman camino hacia la feria.

* * *

**Casa de Kaoru/7:25 p.m**

Kaoru veía la televisión en la sala mientras esperaba a Kojiro.

Kaoru llevaba una camisa de manga larga negra y arriba de esa llevaba una camisa verde con una estrella en el medio,pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos verdes.

_~DING~DONG~_

Kaoru:¡YO VOY MAMÁ! (_Abre la puerta y ve que Kojiro estaba sacandose un moco pero al ver que Kaoru abrió la puerta…siguió sacandose el moco XD)_ Vaya,hasta que llegas. Y sácate el dedo de la nariz.

Kojiro:_(Deja de picarse la nariz)_Tuve un inconveniente,¿nos vamos?

Kaoru:Espera…¡MAMÁ YA ME VOY,VOY A HACER QUE MI NOVIO VOMITE Y PIERDA EN LOS JUEGOS RÁPIDOS! XD

Mamá de Kaoru:¡SI HIJA,MUCHO CUIDADO! XD

Kaoru:Listo vámonos_ (sale y cierra la puerta)_ tienes suerte de que mi papá se fue de viaje a México.

Kojiro:¿Por?

Kaoru:_(Asustada)¡_Por nada!

Kojiro:Bueno,nuestra primera cita como novios,¿que dices nena?

Kaoru:Que tendré pesadillas…

Kojiro:Ah,con que eso piensas ¿eh? ¿Pues que tal una apuesta?

Kaoru:¿Que clase de apuesta?

Kojiro:Que si te hago pasar el mejor día de tu vida tendrás que demostrarme al menos un poquito de cariño.

Kaoru:Echo…pero y si no,puedo hablarte como yo quiera.

Kojiro:Echo (la_ abraza por los hombros y caminan hacia la feria)_

* * *

**Casa de Momoko/7:35 p.m**

Momoko estaba arreglando su cabello en el espejo de su cuarto.  
Ella llevaba una blusa rosa con un listón amarillo en el medio,short de mezclilla y botas cafés,ademas del moño rosa claro que le regalo Masaru.

_~Ding~Dong~_

Kuriko:¡Van! (A_bre la puerta y se encuentra con Masaru,ella lo mira de arriba a abajo con una mirada sería)_

Masaru:Je,hola yo-

Kuriko:¡HERMANA,TU NOVIO YA LLEGO!

Momoko:¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO,KURIKO! _(Ella baja las escaleras algo enojada)_Hola masaru,¿como estas? ^^

Masaru:B-Bien creo "_Tenían razón cuando decían que es bipolar O.O"_

Momoko:Bueno vámonos ^^ _(Lo toma del brazo y salen de ahí rápidamente)_

* * *

**Casa de Anrima…**

Randy:_(Asustado)_Así que esta es su casa…Da un poco de miedo si miras hacia arriba.

Randy toca el timbre.

Randy llevaba una blusa gris,shorts de mezclilla y un chaleco blanco.

Anrima:¡Aqui estão! _((Ahí van)) (Abre la puerta)_¡Ola Randy!

Ella llevaba una blusa gris arriba de una camisa de manga larga negra a rayas blancas,un pantalón negro,botas de cuero negras y un collar de corazón calavera roja.

Randy:_(Sonrojada)_ H-Hola Anrima.

Anrima:Oye,el color de tu cara combina con mi cabello XD

Randy:¿Eh?

Anrima:Si,estas todo rojoXD,bueno vámonos, quiero ir a la montaña rusa.

Anrima sale y cierra la puerta y se va corriendo junto con Randy.

* * *

**En la Feria…**

Momoko:¡Esto es increíble,es la mejor feria que eh visto! ^^

Masaru:Si…bien,¿que quieres hacer?

Momoko:¿Podemos ir primero a comer algo? Es que no desayune,ni siquiera almorcé.

Masaru:Seguro…¿Quieres hotdogs?

Momoko:Si,porfavor ^^ _(Van hacia el puesto de hotdogs)_

* * *

**Con Miyako y Makoto…,**

Miyako:Disfruto esto mucho Makoto-Kun ^^

Makoto_:(Sonrojado)_S-Si,yo igual ¿Dónde quieres ir primero?

Miyako:Si no te importa,¿podemos ir a comer algo?

Makoto:Por supuesto que no,vi que hay un puesto de crepas por haya,vamos.

Miyako:Me párese bien.

* * *

**Con Kaoru y Kojiro…**

Kojiro:¿Vez nena? Te dije que pasarías el mejor día de tu vida.

Kaoru:Kojiro,apenas vamos a entrar a la feria ¬¬

Kojiro:Lo se,estoy practicando por si lo tienes.

Kaoru:Ajá,si claro

Kojiro:Bien,¿ a donde quieres ir primero?

Kaoru piensa un poco y luego sonríe.

Kaoru:¡A LA MONTAÑA RUSA!

Kojiro:Perfecto…

Ambos se dirigen hacia la montaña rusa.

* * *

**Con Anrima y Randy…**

Anrima:¡Esto es genial,cuantos juegos,es maravilloso! _(Anrima veía todos los juegos con ojos brillante como si tuviera 6 años)_

Randy:_(Sonrojado)_Que bien que te guste,¿y a donde quieres ir ahora?_(Anrima se quedo ahí parada de espaldas,no decía nada)_¿Anrima?

Anrima volteo su cabeza con una cara maléfica haciendo que Randy se asustara.

Anrima:A…la casa de los sustos.

Dice con una voz siniestra haciendo que Randy se asustara.

* * *

**con Momoko y Masaru**

Momoko:(_Comiendo un hotdog)_¡Delicioso!

Masaru:Si,pero no tan buenos como las salchichas de Karla la cocinera.

Momoko:Es cierto

Momolo mordió su hotdog pero la salchicha salió volando y callo en el ojo de Masaru(**_tenia mostaza XD)_**

Masaru:¡AAARRRGGG_! (Se tapa el ojo adolorido)_

Momoko:¡Ay por dios! Masaru,lo siento tantó-_(Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Masaru)_

Masaru:N-No importa (_Se levanta de su asiento aun con su mano en el ojo y sale corriendo hacia un baño)_

Momoko:¡Esperame Masaru!_ (lo sigue pero ve que entro al baño de niños y se quedo esperando ahí afuera)_Demonios,casi le saco un ojo.

* * *

**Con Miyako y Makoto...**

Miyako:Estas crepés son muy deliciosas.

Makoto:Si,es verdad

Makoto muerde una crepé pero esta tenia jalea a si que el jugo salió disparado hacia la blusa de Miyako.

Miyako:¡Ay no,mi nueva blusa!

Makoto:¡Lo siento Miyako-chan!…etto…déjame ayudarte

Makoto agarra una servilleta y lo frota contra la blusa pero solo lo empeoraba.

Miyako:_(Toma las manos de Makoto y los aparta delicadamente)_Tranquilo Makoto,fue un accidente…ademas traje mi chaleco,cubrirá la mancha _(Se para y se coloca suChaleco)_ ¿Vamos a un juego?

Makoto:Si,por supuesto_ "Tonto,tonto,tonto"_

* * *

C**on Kaoru y Kojiro…**

Kaoru:¡Eso fue genial,otra vez!

Kojiro:Me alegra que te diviertas

Kaoru:¡Si fue lo max- (_Se acuerda de su apuesta_)Nah,estuvo bien.

Kaoru se va caminando hacia un juego que se llama "extreme".  
Kojiro sonríe al ver que sólo se hacia la que no disfrutaba y la comienza a seguir.

* * *

**Con Anrima y Randy…**

Anrima:Que aburrido,no dio tanto miedo (_dijo mientras salía del juego con los brazos atrás del cuello)_

Randy:¿¡E-Estas bromeando!? _(su cara estaba azul por el susto que recibió)_

Anrima:¡OH,YA SE! Vayamos a ese juego ^^

Anrima apunta a un carrusel,pero en este en vez de caballos eran monstruos y en vez de la cancionista era la cancion de un órgano tétrico ademas de que el juego lanzaba chorros de sangre falsa cuando el piano tocaba una canción de Kiss.  
Randy quedo paralizado ante eso y luego sonrió nerviosamente hacia Anrima.

Randy:¿P-Porque no mejor a ese?_ (Apunta a un carrusel con flores y corazones y cancionista de Ballet)_

Anrima:No seas aguafiestas,¡vamos! _(toma a Randy del brazo y se lo lleva al carrusel sangriento)_

* * *

**Con Momoko y Masaru…**

Masaru salía del baño y vio a Momoko que se veía muy preocupada.

Momoko:¡AH! ¡BRICK! ¡Escucha enserio lo lamento,yo no sabia que la salchicha iba a salir disparada!

Masaru:Tranquila ya se me paso el dolor…pero para la próxima…no le pongas tanta mostaza.

Momoko sonríe pero luego se le queda viendo.

Masaru:¿Que pasa?  
Momoko:No…te…muevas

Momoko se acercaba más a Masaru,este se sonrojó ante eso,Momoko levantó la mano y… le dio un zape en la cabeza!

Masaru:¡AUCH! ¿¡Porque hiciste eso?!

Momoko:Tenias una mosca en la cabeza XD

Masaru:¿Sabes? Aveces pienso que te comportas como Anrima ¬¬

Momoko:¡Oye!,¿¡acaso me estas diciendo infantil y loca!?

Masaru:Si ¬¬

Momoko:Uuuuhh,¡le voy a decir a Anrima!

**Mientras en otro lado...**

Anrima:¡ACHU!

Anrima estornudaba mientras estaba montada en un monstruo cerdo de cobre.

Randy:Salud...¿te encuentras bien?

Anrima:Parece que alguien esta hablando de mi...aunque...eso es normal XD ya que,mírame.

Randy:N-No exageres ¬¬

**Devuelta con los rojitos...**

Masaru:¿A donde vamos ahora?

Momoko:No lo se,a donde sea.

Masaru:¿Que te párese a la rueda de la muerte?

Masaru apunta a una rueda de la fortuna pero era peligrosa los asientos eran transparentes y los que quedaban hasta arriba,de los 2 lados echaba fuego antiflamable y luego bajaba muy rápido.

Momoko_:(Temerosa)¿_A-Ahí?

Masaru:Si,será divertido,vamos(_corre hacia la rueda de la muerte)_

Momoko:O-Ok (_Lo sigue asustada)_Bueno,al menos los chicos que entraron son grandes y fuertes,digo,quien sea menor de edad no se subiría a esa cosa mortífera,solo un loco desquiciado se subiría ahí.

Anrima:¡Eh,mira,rueda de la muerte! Vamos _(corre hacia el juego)_

Randy:Esta niña me va a matar…pero aun así es linda _(la sigue)_

* * *

**Con Miyako y Makoto…**

Makot:¿A donde quieres ir ahora Miyako-chan?

Miyako:Ah ese juego ^^ _(apunta a un juego,Makoto voltea y ve a la rueda de la muerte echando fuego y algunos gritos)_

Makoto:¿A-A la rueda de la muerte? O.O

Miyako:¿Que? No…A la rueda de la fortuna.

Makoto:(_Aliviado)_Ay que susto,vamos.

Makoto camina hacia el juego seguido de Miyako.

* * *

**Con Kaoru y Kojiro**

Kaoru:¡Eso fue lo máximo! ¿Recuerdas cuando ese tipo casi se cae de no ser por esa niñita valiente mientras ese chico gritaba como una niñita?

Kojiro:Kaoru….el niñito que estaba a punto de morir era yo….y la niñita era la hermana de Momoko y quien sabe como rayos ella término ahí,además tu estabas en el mismo asiento que yo,¡pudiste ayudarme en vez de tomarle foto y subirla a Rwittet!

Kaoru:Pero debes de admitir que fue divertido.

Kojiro:¿Entonces te divertiste?

Kaoru:Claro que…(_recuerda la apuesta)_…no.

Kojiro:Ah_h(suspiro)_…¡Ahh! _(idea)_

Kaoru:Oye cuando dejes de hacer eso avísame,yo iré por una salchicha _(Se va con los brazos detrás del cuello)_

Kojiro:¡OYE,ESPERAME! (_la sigue)_

* * *

**Con Anrima y Randy…**

Anrima:¡Que foi ótimo_!((Eso fue genial))_

Randy:Jeje,si,etto,no te entendí XD

Anrima:Dije que eso fue genial.

Randy:Si, bueno es que nos dieron esta cabeza de vudu de disculpas por casi chamuscarme.

Anrima:Eso es increíble ^^

Randy:_(la ve sonriendo se sonroja al máximo y le entrega el muñeco vudú)_Para ti.

Anrima:_(Confundida)¿_Gracias? _(Lo toma)_Je,¿que clase de persona le regala a alguien una cabeza vudú como disculpas? XD

Randy:Si, lo se…Oye,¿que te párese si- _(Es interrumpida porque escucha un sonido.)¿_Y eso?

Anrima:¿Eh? _(ve su brazalete y empieza a brillar)_ ¿me disculpas un momento? Gracia_s(va corriendo al baño)_

* * *

**Con Momoko y Masaru…**

Masaru:Oye al menos te dieron esa cabeza vudú.

Momoko:Tal vez,pero mi moño no se salvo,tienes suerte que era antiflamable.

Masaru:Si pero…_(sus cinturones empiezan a brillar)_

Momoko:¿Ayudarás?

Masaru:Bueno...esta bien,esperaba hacer algo interesante desde el carrusel.

Momoko:No se sí es un insulto o no._(Corre hacia el baño de chicas y Masaru al de hombres)_

* * *

**Con Miyako y Makoto…**

Makoto:¡Miyako-chan lo siento tanto! N-No sabia que ese chico iba a vomitar en tus zapatos.

Miyako:No te preocupes Makoto-Kun,lo bueno es que regalaban zapatos de disculpas por si alguien vomitaba ^^

Makoto:Bien,que alivio.¿Oye quieres ir a- (_Sus cinturones empiezan a brillar_)¿salvar la ciudad?

Ambos corren hacia el baño.

* * *

**Con Kaoru y Kojiro…**

Kojiro:¡Vamos,solo uno!

Kaoru:No…

Kojiro:¡Por favor! T-T

Kaoru:No,tus amigos me contaron que no podías comer chocolate hasta que te cures de tus encías.

Kojiro:(_Susurrando por lo bajo)'Estúpidos Makoto y Masaru ' (A Kaoru)_ ¡Solo uno porfavor!

Kaoru:¡No hasta que vayas a ese dentista!

Kojiro:¡Ay pareces mi esposa!

Los cinturones de ambos comienzan a brillar.

Kaoru:Ayudarás porque ayudaras.

Kojiro:Ya lo se...

Ambos van hacia un espacio alejado de los demás.

Se ve partes divididas de todos juntos y empiezan a transformarse al mismo tiempo.

_Hyper blossbom_  
_Rolling Bubbles_  
_Powered Buttercup_  
_Black Girl!_  
_Hard Brick_  
_Strong Butch_  
_Explosive Boomer_

* * *

**Con los rojos…**

Bombon:_(Con su comunicador)P_rofesor,¿que pasa?

Utonio:¡Mojo esta cerca de ustedes, lleva una extraña cosa,no se que es pero deben detenerlo!

Bombón:¡Entendido! (_cuelga)_ Vamos Brick,debe de estar por aquí.Busca a cualquier sospechoso.

Brick asiente y comienza a buscar a mojo.

* * *

**Con Mojo…**

Mojo:¡Perfecto!,¡con esta arma apagare todas las luces de la ciudady después de eso are que compren mis luces a 300 pesos cada uno y me volveré millonario! ¡BWJAJAJAJAJAJA!….Y también destruiré este apestosa feria donde no aceptan animales...

* * *

**Con los rojos…**

Brick_:(Aterriza junto a la pelinaranja)E_y Bombón,Mojo quiere destruir la feria y causar un apagón.

Bombón:¡Llama a los demás!

Brick:Si _(saca el teléfono de su cinturon)_ Chicos,Mojo esta en el parque de diversiones, el piensa_-(la luz se corta de inmediato)_¡Mier…coles!

Personas:¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Policía:¡Guarden la calma,evacuen!

* * *

**Con los azules...**

Boomer:¿Hola? ¿Masaru? ¿Que pasa con Mojo? Rayos,¿que paso?

Burbuja:Ahh, boomer, se fue la luz.

Boomer:Con razón sentí que algo estaba diferente XD.

Burbuja:Esto debe de ser obra de Mojojo, hay que buscarlo

Boomer:Pero no veo nada,todo esta oscuro.

Burbuja:Hay que tratar,vamos. (_Se va volando y Boomer la sigue)_

* * *

**Con los verdes…**

Butch:¡No veo nada y se corto la maldita señal con Brick!

Bellota:Esto es lo peor,todo esta oscuro,no veo nada,ni a nadie...

Butch:_(Pícaro)_ Así que no ves nada ¿eh?

Bellota:Si y- _(Se sonroja al máximo)_

Butch:Valla,tienes un trasero muy grande (_Le aprieta el trasero pero en ese instante Bellota lo golpea)_

Bellota:¡Pervertido!

Butch:Tranquila nena,vamos a buscar a los demás.

Butch:¿Y como? Si no los vamos a ver esta todo oscu…¡YA SE,ANRIMA!

Butch:¿Y ella que tiene que ver?

Bellota:Ella nos había dicho que tenia un poder de ver en la oscuridad.

Black:_(Flotando en el aire)_ ¿Me llamaron?

Butch:¿Que mier…¿de donde carajos saliste?

Black:Oh,es que oí a alguien pelear y me imagine que eran ustedes ^^

Bellota:¡No hay tiempo,Anrima usa tu cosa esa para ver en la oscuridad!

Black:¡Oki-doki! ^^…¡Visión Yao Zen! (S_us ojos empiezan a brillar de color rojo)_

Bellota:¿Visión yao zen?

Black:lo vi en una caricatura,y no se me ocurrió otro nombre para ese poder.

Bellota:Bueno,vamos a buscarlos

Butch:Awww (_Se queja)_

Bellota:Vamos y no seas quejón._(Sale volando pero se pego con algo … oh alguien)_ ¡Auch!

Boomer:Mi cara T-T

Bellota:¿Boomer?

Boomer:¿Bellota?

Butch:¿Boomer?,¿Bellota?

Burbuja:¿Butch?

Bombón:¿Burbuja?

Bellota:¿Bombón?

Brick:¿Bellota?

Boomer:¿Brick?

Brick:¿Boomer?

Black:¡Bob esponja! :D

Todos:¬¬

Butch:Bien,ahora que ya repasamos lista ^^ ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí? ¬¬

Bombón:¡Cállate,hay que detener a mojo!

Boomer:¡Si,lo que ella dijo!

Black:¡Visión yao zen! _(Sus ojos se iluminan)_

Brick:¿Visión yao zen?

Black:¡FUE LO UNICO QUE SE ME OCURRIO,¿¡SI!?

Brick:Deacuerdo,tranquila O.O

Bombón:Vamos a y Boomer vayan a buscar por haya (_Apunta a su izquierda)_

Butch:¿Porque no puedo ir con Bellota?

Bombón:No te dejare ir con ella,se que eres un pervertido 7-7

Butch:Awww_ (Se queja)_

Bellota:jejeeje XD

Bombón:Brick y Burbuja,van por ese otro ,Anrima y yo iremos por ese otro lado.

Butch:Claro,tu quédate con la que puede ver en la oscuridad 7-7

Brick:¡Si,no es justo!

Bombón:_(Nerviosa)_ Err..Eso no importa,¡hay que hallar a Mojo!

Anrima:Creo que ya lo encontré...

Bellota:¿Como lo-_(Voltea y se encuentra cara a cara con el robot de Mojo)_Oh…

Mojo:Hola Chicas súper poderosas,¿les alegra **VERME** ?XD jajajaajaja,¿entienden? porque esta a oscuras y ... bueno eso no importa ahora,¡Esta vez yo los derrotare!

Brick:Oye escucha estamos algo cansados así que atacaremos rápido,¿si?

Butch:Si,se supone que esta historia debe durar 20 min o mas y solo nos quedan 5 min,así que terminemos esto rápido ¿ok?

Bombón:¡Yoyo supremo!_ (Enreda a mojo)_

Mojo:Esperen no …

Boomer:¡Bate Explosivo! (_Le avienta varias bombas asiendo que el robot quede chamuscado_)

Mojo:¡Escúchenme! _(Se libera del amarre y atrapa a Boomer y a Bombón)_

Black:¡Rayo de la muerte_! (Le lanza rayos láser de sus ojos y destruye los brazos del robot)_

Mojos:¡Mis bracitos roboticos no!

Butch:¡Melodía Sonica! (_Toca unas notas con su flauta haciendo que el vidrio del robot de Mojo se rompa)_

Brick:¡Aros del poder! _(Lanza varios aros atrapando a Mojo)_

Burbuja:¡Burbujas gigantes! (_Encierra a Mojo en una gran Burbuja)_

Bellota:¡Golpe Sonico!_ (Golpea la burbuja y Mojo sale volando)_

Bombón:Eso fue fácil.

Brick:Si,Mojo fue tonto en hacer que robot sea luminoso XD.

Black:Iré a prender las luces _(Vuela hacia unos cables)_ ¡VISION MEGA YAO ZEN Z! (_Su cuerpo empieza a brillar de color rojo agarra una extensión de luz y transmite todo su poder ahí haciendo que todas las luces de la ciudad se encendieran.)_

Bombón:Que conveniente,bien,hay que avisarles a todos.

Personas:_(Salen de lugares)_¡No hace falta!

PPGZ y RRBZ:•.•u

Persona1:Estuvimos escondidos todo el tiempo XD

Persona2:¡Si,no nos perderíamos la nueva feria por ese mono asqueroso!

Bombón:Bueno pues…DIVIERTANSE!

Personas:¡SI!

Los juegos empiezan a funcionar y las personas empiezan a divertirse.

Burbuja:Bueno, nosotros vamos a divertirnos también ^^

Todos asienten y vuelan hasta un callejón y se destranforman.

Kojiro:Bueno chicos,no se ustedes pero yo llevare a mi NOVIA al parque_ (Toma a Kaoru de la cintura)_

Kaoru:Deja de hacer sentir mal a los chicos porque son solteros y no tienen a alguien que los quiera.

Masaru y Makoto:¡KAORU!

Anrima:Bueno… Pos yo iré a buscar a Randy (_Se aleja)_

Momoko:_(La detiene) Esp_era,¿viniste con Randy?

Anrima:Ehhh,sip,¿por?

Momoko_:(Nerviosa)P-P_or nada...Bueno chicos, vayamos a divertirnos.

Miyako:¡Claro! ^^

Masaru:¡Cada quien con su contraparte!

Makoto:Bien.

Makoto agarra a Miyako y van a juegos al igual que Masaru y Momoko.

Anrima:He…_(Los ve alejarse)_

Randy_:(Aparece de la nada detrás de ella)_¿Anrima?

Anrima:¿Eh? (Voltea)Ah,hola Randy,¿que vaso? XD

Randy_:(Sonrojado)¿P_uedo hablar contigo un momento?

Anrima lo ve extrañada.

* * *

**En el parque…**

Anrima:¿Porque venimos a un parque para decirme algo?

Randy:Es mas tranquilo aquí

Anrima:¿Oook? ... Esto es raro... ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Randy:Bueno…es que…yo…yo creo … E-eu Eu ac…ho que eu go..st..o.

Anrima se le queda viendo algunos segundoS y luego abre los ojos como platos, unos platos gigantes.

Anrima:¿¡EEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!?

Randy:Si Anrima,me gustaste desde que te vi explicar sobre ese gusano.

Anrima:Jejeje,creo que debes de estar algo confundido... MUUUUUUUY confundido…muy...muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy,muy confundido…muy...muy.

Randy:¡No,no lo estoy!

Anrima:¿L-Lo...lo siento?

Randy:¿Q-Que? ¡Esta es la parte en la que dices que sientes lo mismo, en los FICS y novelas siempre pasa eso! N-No puede…¿Hay alguien mas,no es así?

Anrima:_(Sonríe nerviosa)_Ehh... ¿Qué harías si te digo que si?

Randy:¿Es ese tal Gabriel que nos habías contado hace poco?

Anrima:¡PFFFT! No,el es mi mejor amigo,como un hermano, así que seria raro que yo saliera con mi ami-hermano…¿Si entiendes no?

Randy:¿Entonces es Masaru? Siempre los veo juntos.

Anrima:¿Eh? ¿Que? ¡Ew! ¡No! El sólo es mi amigo.

Randy:¿¡Entonces quien es!?

Anrima se sonroja al extremo y se queda en blanco.

Randy:¿Anrima,quien es?… ¿Anrima?

(_FLASH BACK)_

**_Pais:Brazil/Rio de Janeiro_**  
**_Asuntó:Fiesta de cumpleaños_**  
**_Cumpleañeros:Hermanos Zack y Darwin_**  
**_Lugar:Barco sin funcionamiento._**

_Todos:¡Feliz Cumpleaños hermanos Zack y Darwin!_

_Zack y Darwin:¡Gracias chicos! ^^_

_Jesús:Chicos,este regalo es parte de nosotros (Le entrega un regalo_  
_de envoltura azul fuerte)_

_Zack:Gracias_

_Victoria:(Entra a la sala)Oigan… Alguien dejo esto en la entrada (Levanta un regalo azul)_

_Jeniffer:¿Alguien lo dejo?_

_Todos comienzan a negar, Victoria lee la nota de regalo y se lo da a Jesús, Jesús se sorprende y mira a los demás._

_Jesús:Es de Anrima…_

_Anrima:¿Alguien me llamo? (Entra por la puerta de la cocina junto a la cocinera)_

_Casi todos:¡Anrima!_

_Anrima:Hola chicos ^^_

_Gabriel:(Se acerca)Hola rojita._

_Anrima:¿¡Que es lo que pretendes decirme!?_

_Gabriel:Nada,es que tu cabello es rojo._

_Anrima:¡Ya lo se,bobo! (Lo abraza)_

_Jennifer:Oye, no te olvides de mi_

_Anrima:Hola Jenny (Suelta a Gabriel y la abraza)_

_Scax y otra chica se miran confundidos._

_Zack:Anrima,¿como viniste hasta aquí?_

_Anrima:(Nerviosa)Etto…Tome un vuelo desde Japón hasta aquí ^^u_

_Tek:(Sorprendido)¿Solo por nuestro cumpleaños?_

_Anrima:(hace una pose presumida)Como lo prometí, baby XD_

_Sam:Ehh,¿quien es ella?_

_Gabriel:Es de la chica que les contamos._

_Scax:Ah cierto, cuando le hiciste ese video de feliz cumpleaños._

_Gabriel:Así es._

_Sam:¡Ah ya recuerdo! Ella también te envió un video respuesta._

_Gabriel:Sip_

_Zack sonríe pero luego nota que algo faltaba, voltea y ve a su hermano sentado en una silla todo sonrojado sin apartar la mirada de la pelirroja._

_Zack:Oye hermano…_

_Darwin:(Reacciona)¿Eh? (Zack le hace una seña para que vaya hablar con ella) E-Esta bien._

_Darwin camina hacia Anrima, al parecer todos los del barco estaban hablando con ella, el se adentra en la pared humano y le toca el hombro a Anrima. Ella voltea y sonríe ampliamente._

_Anrima:¡Hola Dar!_

_Darwin:H-Hola An._

_Anrima:¡Feliz cumple mister Miley Cyrus región 4! (Lo abraza)_

_Darwin:G-Gracias…_

_Jesús:Bueno chicos,ya que estamos todos ... ¡A festejar!_

_Todos:¡SI!_

**_2 horas después…_**  
**_En la cubierta del Barco._**

_Anrima estaba hablando con un chico de otro equipo. La conversación no tenía ningún sentido._

_Chico:Bueno adiós. Voy por pastel (Se retira)_

_Anrima:bye..._

_Darwin:(Se acerca a Anrima) O-Oye Anrima,¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo?_

_Anrima:¡Ya van 2!_

_Darwin:¿Puedo?_

_Anrima:Ok._

_Darwin saca de su bolsillo una cajita negra, el se lo entrega a Anrima y la pelirroja arquea una ceja extrañada, Anrima toma la cajita,la abre y se sorprende al ver un collar de color rojo en forma de calavera._

_Darwin:Se que no eres muy femenina,pero se que gusta el color rojo y las calaveras,así que te hice esto._

_Anrima:¿Tu?_

_Darwin:Las clases que me dio Gabriel sirvieron de algo después de todo._

_Anrima:Gracias…_

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos ya que Sam corrió hacia ellos._

_Sam:¡oigan chicos!,¿vienen a jugar un partido?_

_Darwin y Anrima:¡Enseguida vamos!_

_Sam:Los esperamos abajo (Se va)_

_Darwin:¡Ven, vamos!_

_Darwin sale corriendo y Anrima se queda ahí parada. Ella ve el collar y sonríe delicadamente._

_Anrima:Dios,esto es tan cursi._

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Anrima:Je (_Sonríe sonrojada)_

Randy:¿Y bien?

Anrima:_(Se levanta)_Es un secreto _(Le guiña el ojo y se va)_

Randy_:(Suspira)¡_Sea quien sea el que te guste no me rendiré!

* * *

**Con los Verdes...**

Ambos azabaches estaban bajo un árbol en el bosque.

Kojiro:Y**_ou've got a thing for me girl. It's apparent._**

Kaoru:Lindo poema. Cursi y siniestro, pero lindo.

Kojiro:Si,pero aun no me as respondido.

Kaoru:¿De que?

Kojiro:¿La pasaste bien en la feria?

Kaoru:(Recuerda la apuesta)No tanto…

Kojiro:Yo se que lo pasaste bien pero no lo admites.

Kaoru:No es cierto.

Kojiro:Admite que te divertiste en la feria.

Kaoru:No lo haré (Se cruza de brazos)

Kojiro:Bien entonces…¡BLLASSAHAHAHAJ! (Hace caras chistosas mientras gritaba)

Kaoru:¿¡Que de…

Kojiro:¡AHSVSBAKLMLOAW!

Kaoru:¡Deja de hacer eso me llenas de babas!

Kojiro:¡No hasta que admitas que te divertiste en la feria!

Kaoru:¡Ay pareces mi esposa! ¡Esta bien! ¡Si me divertí en la feria! ¿¡Contento!?

Kojiro:Es lo que quería escuchar (se cruza de brazos SATISFECHO)

* * *

**Mientras en la feria…**

Las cosas no iban nada bien ahí,Momoko siempre hacia algo que hiriera físicamente a Masaru  
Y Makoto hacia alguna torpeza y arruinaba el peinado oh ropa de Miyako.

Con los rojitos…

Momoko:¿Seguro estas bien?

Masaru:Si,estoy bien (Tenia un parche en el ojo y una venda en la cabeza )

Momoko:Deacuerdo,creo que ya es un poco tarde,¿nos vamos?

Masaru:Claro. Vamos, te dejo a tu casa

Momoko asiente y ambos se van de la feria.

* * *

**Con los azules en la heladería.**

Makoto estaba frente al mostrador mientras Miyako estaba sentada en una mesa.

Makoto:Dos de chocolate, porfavor ^^

Señorita:(Asiente y comienza a servir)Aquí tiene ^^ (Le da los helados)

Makoto:(Sonrie Shotamente)Muchas gracias ^^

Señoita:(Emocionada y sonrojada)¡KYAA! ¡KAWAI! ¡Niño si vuelves ah hacer esa cara te daré los helados gratis!

Makoto:¿Enserio?…¡Muchas gracias! ^^ (Sonríe tiernamente)

Señorita:¡KAWAI!

En una mesa cercana…

Makoto:Aquí tienes Miyako-chan,un helado de vainilla (Se lo entrega)

Miyako:Muchas gracias Makoto-Kun ^^(Iba a lamer el helado pero de ahí apareció un escarabajo)¡AAAAAAAHHHH!

Randy:¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Makoto:¡RANDY!,¿¡como te atreves a hacer eso!?

Randy:Necesitaba divertirme un poco XD

Makoto:Hmmm…¿de todas formas,porque Anrima no esta contigo?

Randy:(Decaido)Eer…etto…¡QUE TE IMPORTA!

Anrima:(Sale de la nada)¡Come torta con tu hermana la gordota y un cuchillo que no corta ni el maíz ni la mazorca del bebe que se comporta como niño de retorna!

Miyako:(Asutada)¡Anrima!

Makoto:¿Que haces aquí?

Anrima:Bueno cuando me fui del parque quise ir por un helado y aquí estoy ^^

Makoto:Ahh…¿y porque dejaste a Randy?,Pudieron venir juntos

Randy:¿¡Y a ti que te importa!?

Anrima:¡Come torta con tu hermana la gordota y un cuchillo que no corta ni el maíz ni la mazorca del bebe que se comporta como niño de retorna!

Miyako:Bueno,¿pero que les  
paso?

Randy:¡Que te…(Ve a Anrima) olvidado (Sale de la tienda)

Anrima:Bueno ya es tarde,yo iré a mi casa (Sale de la tienda)

Makoto:Oárese que si se esta volviendo tarde,¿te dejo a tu casa?

Miyako:Si,esta bien ^^

Cerca de 6 cuadras de la casa de Miyako…

Miyako:Me e … divertido mucho en la feria Makoto,graciaspor llevarme ^^

Makoto:No importa ^^ (Se detienen ya que había un charco en medio de ellos,el se quita su chaqueta y lo pone arriba del charco,Miyako pasa pero el charco era profundo y el pie de Miyako se hundió.)

Miyako:¡Mi zapato nuevo! T-T

Makoto:¡Miyako, yo … perdon,lo siento!

Miyako:T-Tranquilo todo esta bien (sonríe nerviosa)

Makoto:¿Te llevo a tu casa?

Miyako:(Voltea rapidamente alterada)¡NO!…Es decir,no gracias Makoto,ya hiciste mucho por mi. Te veo el lunes en la escuela (Se retira)

Makoto:¡AARGG,ERES UN ESTUPIDO! ¿¡Porque me pasa esto a mi!? (Se lamentaba el mismo mientras se jalaba los cabellos)

* * *

**Mas tarde…**  
**Casa de los RRBZ…**

Makoto abre la puerta y entro a la sala cabizbajo.  
Masaru volteo al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse y vio que a Makoto lo rodeaba una aura oscura pero no le mostró tanta atención.

Masaru:Hola Makoto…

Makoto:Hola Masa- (Lo ve detenidamente)¿Porque tienes un parche y una venda en la cabeza?

Masaru:Momoko

Makoto:Ah...

Masaru:¿Y tu porque tan decaído?

Makoto:Le hice pasar a Miyako el PEOR día de su vida.

Masaru:¿Que paso? No es que me interese pero se ve que quieres hablar como haya en celo.

Makoto:(Le hace una seña con el dedo del medio ante eso)Bien,en primero,le callo mermelada en su blusa,luego,un chico vomito en su zapato,después,un escarabajo apareció en su nieve y por ultimo hice que su pie se hundiera en lodo,¡viejo,estoy frito!

Masaru:Bueno,al menos no soy el único que lo paso mal.

Makoto:Si como sea,¿y Kojiro?

Masaru:No tengo idea…

De repente la puerta se abre y aparece un Kojiro con ropa y cabello desarreglado.  
Makoto y Masaru voltearon y luego Kojiro los vio.

Kojiro:Hola chicos…

Masaru:¿Porque vienes todo desarreglado?

Kojiro:Eeerrr …me caí de una montaña pequeña….

Makoto y Masaru se miran confundidos ante la respuesta del verde.

(_FLASH BACK)_

_Se ve a Kojiro besandose con Kaoru en el mismo lugar donde estaban antes._  
_Kaoru se separó de Kojiro y este la miro confundido._

_Kaoru:Creo que ya es tarde (Se levanta del pasto)Mi mamá ya debe de estar preocupada._

_Kojirro:(Quejandose)Aw….bien,¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_

_Kaoru:Nah,puedo (Le da un beso en el cachete y se marcha)_

_Kojiro:Me desea. (Sonrie lujuriosamente y se levanta y comienza a caminar)Párese que yo también me tengo que ir._  
_Me pregunto que les pasara a los chicos en sus citas (En un descuido se tropieza con una mariquita haciendo que ruede por el pasto hasta caer y caer) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

_(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)_

Masaru:Bien,no se ustedes pero yo me iré a dormir.(Se levanta del sofá,camina por el pasillo y entra a su cuarto)

Makoto:Yo igual (Va a su cuarto)

Kojiro camina hacia su habitación sin decir nada.

**Los 3 en diferentes cuartos...**

RRBZ:Este fue un gran día…  
2 los dijeron desanimados y uno feliz...Ya saben quien dijo que XD.

* * *

**sorry sorrry soooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**SE QUE ME EH TOMADO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**Y ASI SERA.**

**DESPUES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO ESTARE EN HIATUS**

**OSEA QUE ME TOMARE U TIEMPO PARA QUE VUELVA A ESCRIBIR.**

**NO SE ENOJEN D:**

**EN FIN**

**PEACE UT HOMMIES!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aqui el siguiente capitulo :D**

**OMG, LO SIETO, SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO, PERO PASE A SEUNDO DE CQ Y LO ODIO CON TODO MI CORAZON.**

* * *

**Cap21:Historias de Terror**

En un cuarto oscuro,una luz ilumina a Kojiro.

Kojiro:Bien,hoy les contare la Historia de ¡**AYUDAME!**  
Bien,_se trata de una familia acababa de mudarse a una nueva casa cerca del bosque. _

_Es una casa más grande, en un pueblecito tranquilo, los niños tienen sitio para jugar y los padres están tranquilos,… _

_Todos estaban muy a gusto en su nuevo hogar. _

_El padre trabajaba y debía ausentarse de casa una semana de cada dos por motivos laborales._

_Una noche, mientras la madre leía en el salón, el hijo mayor no estaba en casa, pero la hija más pequeña ya dormía._

_Cuando Carlos, el hijo mayor, volvió a casa le comentó a su madre algo que le tenía preocupado de hace días. _

_Y es que llevaba días observando a Caterina, su hermana pequeña, mientras dormía y ésta actuaba de forma extraña por la noche desde que se habían mudado a la nueva casa._

_La pequeña hablaba durante su sueño y estaba muy agitada y nerviosa. _

_Su madre no había observado nada, pero dijo que empezaría a hacerlo a partir de ese momento. _

_Cuando Carlos se marchaba a la cama, pasó delante de la habitación de su hermana para echar una ojeada, y la vio sentada en la ventana mirando fuera. _

_Enseguida bajó a advertir a su madre. _

_Subieron los dos y al verla su madre pensó que probablemente la niña era sonámbula. _

_La volvió a poner en la cama._  
_Pero la historia se repitió noche tras noche y la pequeña niña llegaba incluso a salir fuera de la casa para jugar en la parte trasera de la casa, en el patio._  
_La madre cada vez estaba más inquieta a causa de su comportamiento y decidió hablarlo con su marido a su vuelta. _

_Ambos propusieron llevarla al psiquiatra y que la tratase. Pero la niña continuaba yendo al patio trasero, a intentar hacer en el suelo agujeros con su pala. _

_Cavaba, cavaba… siempre cavaba sin cesar. Y siempre en el mismo sitio. Los padres llegaron a preguntarle a la niña dormida porqué hacía eso. La niña respondía que alguien le pedía ayuda._  
_Tras varias semanas viendo a su hija cavar diciendo que oía que la llamaban voces pidiendo ayuda, la familia no pudo más y decidieron cavar ellos en el punto dónde cavaba la niña. _

_Cavaban más y más profundo, intentando encontrar una solución. _

_Y la encontraron. _

_En el punto donde la niña cavaba encontraron la solución al porqué Caterina actuaba así._

_ ¡Encontraron un esqueleto de una niña!_

_Escandalizados, llamaron a profesionales para hacer una búsqueda y supieron que hacía dos años atrás desapareció una niña en el pueblo. _

_La buscaron durante mucho tiempo pero nunca la encontraron. _

_De una sola vez se habían resuelto ambos interrogantes._

Kaoru:Eso no da miedo Kojiro.

Toc toc toc

Todos voltean a la ventana y ven a una niña de pelo negro y vestido blanco ojos grises estaba tocando la ventana.

¿?:Ayúdame. (Dice con una voz sombría)

Todos:¡AAAAAAHHHH!

¿?:XD ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Kojiro:Chicos,es solo Anrima XD

Anrima:olis ^^ (Se quita la peluca)

Todos:Jajajaaahh (Se desmayan del susto)

* * *

La luz vuelve a prendese pero esta vez aparece Masaru.

Masaru:Bien, esta historia se llama _**La niña del accidente **_se trata de Una pareja que vuelve a casa ya bien entrada la noche despues de haber estado en una fiesta en casa de unos amigos.

Viven en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad y para llegar a él tienen que recorrer una carretera que atraviesa un bosque.

Atravesando el bosque, ven que hay un coche estrellado.

El coche se ha empotrado en un árbol pero al lado del coche hay una niña ensangrentada.

Se detienen en el instante. La niña está muy pálida, debido al susto del accidente piensa la pareja y no llora ni nada.

Cuando inspeccionan el interior del coche para que qué tal están los ocupantes, advierten que el piloto y el copiloto están muertos, pero no parece que sea por el accidente solamente, ya que tiene una especie de corte en el cuello.  
Sospechando que los padres han sido asesinados por alguién y temiendo que esté cerca, meten a la niña corriendo en el coche y emprenden el viaje a toda velocidad hasta el pueblo, para avisar allí a la policía y que acuda al lugar de los hechos.

La niña sigue sin hablar, debido suponen al estado de shock de todo lo que ha tenido que presenciar.  
El conductor va a toda velocidad… está deseando llegar y sentirse a salvo… el silencio en el coche es inmenso.

Cuando se gira para tranquilizar a su mujer, la encuentra con los ojos en el vacío, la boca abierta y la garganta cortada….

Mira por el retrovisor y ve a la pequeña chica sujetando un cuchillo lleno de sangre….

…

Momoko:(Temblando)O-Oye Kaoru...¿p-podemos ya- (Mo termina la frase ya que Kaoru tenia los ojos ensangrentados la boca abierta y una cortada en el cuello)¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! K-kaoru…

Kaoru:(sale detrás del muñeco parecido a Kaoru)Tranquila soloUn muñeco ^^

Momoko:Jejejeee...ahh (Sedesmaya por segunda vez)

Anrima:Parece que dejaremos esta sección hasta aquí…. de nuevo.

* * *

**sorry sorrry soooorrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

**SE QUE ME EH TOMADO MUCHO TIEMPO**

**Y ASI SERA.**

** ESTARE EN HIATUS**

**OSEA QUE ME TOMARE U TIEMPO PARA QUE VUELVA A ESCRIBIR.**

**NO SE ENOJEN D:**

**EN FIN**

**PEACE UT HOMMIES!**

**DODSIII MUY CORTO, ER HASTA AHI TENGP**


End file.
